Juste un baiser
by lily forever
Summary: COMPLETE.Quand les habituelles chamailleries entraînent une vrai dispute, puis un baiser, Derek et Casey ne savent plus quoi penser... Et tout se retrouve chamboulé... Derek x Casey.
1. Chapter 1

_Je n'arrête pas de regarder des vidéos de ces deux-là, et les épisodes m'exaspèrent car aucun de se décide enfin à sortir ensemble ! Et en plus je ne connais pas exactement les histoires de coeur, donc j'invente un peu lol. _

_Mais il fallait que j'écrive une histoire sur eux (bon, personne va la lire mais bon )_

_Personnages : Derek et Casey_

_Histoire : ils ne s'apprécient pas, sont totalement différents, et se disputent on ne peux plus souvent. Mais quand les chamailleries habituelles se transforment en une véritable dispute, et qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser sauvagement, rien ne va plus... Se pourrait-il qu'ils commencent à éprouver quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ? _

_Après le prologue, les POV seront alternés entre Derek et Casey à chaque chapitre. _

_En espérant avoir une ou deux reviews tout de même, _

_Lil's _

**Prologue**

« Dereeeek ! »

Le cri sorti le jeune homme de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Une jeune adolescente entra précipitamment dans la chambre, visiblement furieuse, et pointa un index sur son torse en hurlant si fort qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Se redressant légèrement, il lui décocha un sourire en coin railleur, et attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse son petit speech, avant de prendre à son tour la parole, faussement innocent :

« Enfin Casey, pourquoi est-ce que je serais responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton tee-shirt ? »

La brune lui envoya un regard si noir qu'il recula prudemment, surtout en voyant sa main trembler. Cependant, il croisa les bras sur son torse, fier et moqueur jusqu'au bout, un sourcil haussé. Casey était si divertissante, comme fille ! Il était amusant de voir ses yeux bleus le fusiller à longueur de temps, drôle de voir son beau visage fin se tordre sous l'effet de la colère, hilarant de voir ses jolies lèvres rosées crier des insanités pour lui. Car Casey ne criait que sur Derek, c'était bien connu.

« Tu es toujours responsable de tout ! » finit par répondre Casey sèchement.

« Tu me flattes, très chère. » se moqua-t-il

Elle frémissait de rage, mais se retenait de trop hurler, parce que leurs parents respectifs étaient dans le salon. Ce soir, elle irait encore se plaindre à sa petite sœur, Lizzie, ou peut-être appellerait-elle Emily ? Il réfléchissait à cette question existentielle tandis qu'elle lui faisait la morale, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'elle racontait… De toute manière, c'était toujours la même chose : « Tu es vraiment idiot, tu devrais penser à grandir, non mais quelle immaturité, blabla blablabla… ». Finalement, il soupira, et releva les yeux sur elle avec une moue ennuyée.

« Tu as terminé ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, moi. »

Elle se rapprocha encore, et quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui lança glacialement :

« Tu te crois malin, Derek, mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Même Kendra à finit par le remarquer. »

Il attrapa son poignet, ses yeux brillants soudainement de cette lueur mauvaise qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin en parlant de Kendra, la première fille que Derek avait vraiment appréciée et qui avait fini par le quitter pour un autre. Elle essaya de se dégager, tout en voulant garder une certaine contenance, mais le jeune homme savait faire preuve de force quand il le voulait, et elle fut incapable de partir avant qu'il réplique à son tour :

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une intello coincée… C'est bien ce qu'a dit Max, avant de sortir avec ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Elle se figea. Elle savait qu'elle avait mérité ses paroles, qu'elle avait tout fait pour le provoquer, mais la blessure que lui avait affligée Max était encore si douloureuse, si profonde, si ancré dans son cœur, qu'elle n'en ressentit qu'une rage encore plus intense pour le brun.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » siffla-t-elle.

« Toi non plus, justement ! Tu es toujours là à me faire la morale, et tu ne prends jamais la peine de te regarder ! Tu te crois parfaite, et tu te trompes lourdement ! Même ta meilleure amie a fini par tourner sa veste en sortant avec ton meilleur ami ! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce que Derek disait, elle se l'était tant de fois répété, quand Emily avait commencé à sortir avec Max ! Elle essaya encore d'enlever son poignet, mais il la tenait fermement.

« Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'a pas choisi. » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle cherchait des excuses, ils en étaient tous les deux conscience. Pour la première fois, c'était Derek qui la critiquait sans peur, et Casey qui subissait, mortifiée, ce flot d'insultes qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et elle n'aimait pas ce qui sortait de la routine. Elle se débattit plus violemment dans l'espoir de partir plus vite de cette chambre où elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer, et il lui attrapa l'autre poignet, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ses prunelles océan.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Casey ? Tu finiras seule, tu m'entends, seule ! » Hurla-t-il

Elle suffoquait.

« La ferme, cria-t-elle à son tour, de nous deux, c'est toi qui est le plus insupportable ! »

« Mais tu te mens toute seule ! J'ai des tas d'amis, et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Toi tu n'as qu'une réputation de première de la classe, c'est tout ! » Riposta-t-il, excédé.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sont vraiment tes amis ? Ils n'aiment que ta popularité ! » Trancha-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, chacun brûlant de rage pour l'autre ; chacun voulant faire du mal à l'autre ; chacun voulant prouver ses dires. Il y eut un bref silence… et puis…

Il se jeta presque sur ses lèvres, sauvagement, brutalement, sans aucune douceur. Il lui mordit la lèvre, forçant le passage pour trouver sa langue. Après un temps de stupeur, elle répondit avec la même violence, la même haine. Il la plaqua contre le mur, tenant toujours ses poignets, elle cria silencieusement sa frustration en le mordant jusqu'au sang. La colère alimentait leur passion, et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Aussi vite que c'était arrivé, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, suffocants.

Comment est-ce que leur petite dispute bénigne avait-elle pu dégénéré à ce point ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu embrasser sa demi-sœur ainsi, avec cette violence ? Comment avait-il pu… apprécié cela ? Dérouté, toute colère envolée, il regarda Casey reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, mais la seule chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'elle était magnifique, ainsi. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui, déboussolée et rougissante.

« C'était juste… Un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle commençait déjà à prendre la direction de la porte. Il s'affala sur son lit.

« Juste un baiser. » confirma-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant, et sortit aussi précipitamment qu'elle était entrée. Il fixa la porte pendant un moment, vide de tout sentiments, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Il avait embrassé Casey ! Sa demi-sœur !

Il avait embrassé Casey…

Il ferma les yeux, mais seul le baiser lui revint en mémoire, son plaisir sauvage, sa joie malsaine. Il retint de justesse un soupir de dépit, et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas passer si facilement.

OoO

Tremblante, médusée, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Casey enfoui son visage dans ses mains, en retenant les lames d'incompréhension qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de passer, la scène lui semblait irréelle, comme un mauvais cauchemar…

_Ou comme un beau rêve. _Susurra sa conscience mielleusement.

Elle la fit taire impérieusement.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir apprécié ce baiser ; C'était si violent, si mauvais, si sauvage… Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun amour, aucun romantisme… C'était normal, après tout, ils ne s'aimaient pas…

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle répondu ?

Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les mains moites, le cerveau en ébullition.

Il fallait qu'elle oublie, comme Derek devait sûrement avoir déjà oublier.

Mais sa conscience, tranquillement, lui souffla que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci, merci, merci pour les commentaires ! Et moi qui m'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponses ! _

_Je suis super contente ! Merci, à Fjudy, marguerite26, Sam, Kammille et Maëva ! _

_J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Maëva :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que sa te plaise ! Voilàà la suite !

**Sam :** Merciii ! Ben oui, lol, j'ai déjà écrit la suite, du moins ce chapitre ! Pour les autres, ce n'est pas encore fait mais j'ai des tonnes d'idées. J'essayerais de poster régulièrement, environ une fois par semaine...

**Kammille :** Mercii bicouup ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop langui lol, et que j'ai fait vite

* * *

**Insolemment craquant **(POV Casey)

Depuis quelques temps, Casey n'aimait plus aller au lycée. Bon, en vérité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, comme n'importe quel adolescent qui se respecte, mais elle ne traînait pas des pieds comme une suppliciée chaque matin. Ca, c'était avant. Avant que Max la plaque, avant qu'Emily lui annonce, gênée, qu'elle sortait avec lui. Désormais, Casey rechignait à se lever, prenait son temps pour s'habiller, fixait son petit-déjeuner, maussade pendant quelques minutes avant de l'entamer. Le lycée était devenu une torture.

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas réussi à en vouloir à sa meilleure amie. Peut-être parce que celle-ci était toujours penaude quand Max avait un geste tendre pour elle devant Casey, ou parce qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais si ne pas en vouloir à Emily était une chose, se réjouir pour le nouveau couple en était une autre, évidemment. Casey avait vraiment pensé que Max et elle allaient rester longtemps ensemble, et la blessure de leur rupture était quelque chose d'affreux… Le voir chaque matin embrassant tendrement sa meilleure amie ne l'aidait pas à tirer un trait dessus.

« Tu ne manges pas Casey ? » lui demanda gentiment sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » sourit faiblement la brune. « Je vais y aller, de toute façon, je vais être en retard sinon, et Emily va m'attendre. »

Quoique Emily aurait sûrement autre chose à penser que sa meilleure amie dépressive. George apparut dans la cuisine, et embrassa sa femme sur le coin de la lèvre, l'attrapant par la taille. Sa mère gloussa comme une adolescente et Casey se racla la gorge, voulant rappeler sa présence.

« Oh, euh, bonjour Casey. » s'exclama George avec un sourire d'excuse. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Bon eh bien, à ce soir ! »

La brune se leva rapidement, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte avec l'espoir insensé que quelqu'un allait la rappeler pour l'empêcher d'aller au lycée.

« Casey ! »

Casey ferma les yeux un bref instant. De tous les gens de cette maison qui auraient pu l'interpeller il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le cœur battant étrangement plus vite, elle se tourna vers Derek sans sourire, le regard interrogatif.

« Tu pars sans chaussures. » précisa le jeune homme, le sourire moqueur.

_Oh mon dieu. _

« Merci » répondit-elle, acide.

Pendant bref instant, elle se sentit totalement horrifiée à l'idée de se ridiculiser devant Derek. Il allait sûrement renchérir désormais sur ce qui venait de se passer, et ils allaient encore se disputer et… Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son demi-frère, et elle pu y lire le même cheminement qu'elle. Il semblait indécis, et finit par hocher très légèrement la tête, sans quitter son sourire.

« Mais de rien. »

Elle se sentit soulagée, et esquissa même l'ombre d'un sourire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et c'est finalement lui qui lui ouvrit la porte une fois qu'elle eut mis ses ballerines. Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire devant sa bêtise, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut parti dans la voiture de Sam qu'elle se figea, surprise.

Est-ce qu'elle avait failli… _rire_ à une bêtise de Derek ?

_Ahah, enfin tu réalises. _Se moqua sa conscience.

Elle ne réalisait rien du tout ! Elle attendit pendant quelques minutes avant que la petite voiture d'Emily apparaisse au coin de la rue. Elle entra dans la voiture avec un sourire, qui se fana légèrement dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait Max. Elle battit violemment des paupières, et réussit à prendre une voix joyeuse et naturelle pour les saluer tous les deux. Les yeux noirs inquiets de sa meilleure amie la regardaient dans le rétroviseur.

« La voiture de Max est tombée en panne. » se sentit-elle obligée d'expliquer.

Casey hocha la tête en retenant la remarque acide qui brûlait sa langue. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence. La brune avait posé sa tête sur la fenêtre, et regardait défiler le paysage dehors avec une moue maussade. Emily était concentrée sur la route, et Max la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde…

« Dis Casey, tu as fini le devoir d'histoire ? Il me manque la conclusion. »

La voix d'Emily rompit le silence, mais également les pensées plus ou moins dépressives de Casey. Elle se redressa, et fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac.

« Oui, je lai fini. Je te la passe dès qu'on sort ? »

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Max est nul en histoire ! » S'amusa Emily, soulagée.

Casey sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Emily avait pensé à demander à Max avant.

Quand ils sortirent, Max et Emily s'attrapèrent immédiatement la main, comme aimanté l'un à l'autre. Casey essaya de garder une certaine contenance en donnant son devoir à sa meilleure amie qui la remercia d'un gros bisou sur la joue. Ils s'installèrent sur les escaliers, et Emily commença à recopier la conclusion tout en taquinant Max sur sa nullité historienne. Max, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, répliquait pareillement, toujours amusé.

Elle était définitivement de trop ; elle laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur les différents élèves qui traversaient les couloirs. Elle vit passer Kendra et son nouveau copain, Béatrice Gley, une blonde sulfureuse qui envoya un regard indigné à Max et Emily, Cassie Thomson, petite rousse qui la salua d'un geste de la main, Sam et Ralph sans Der… Sans Derek ? Casey se releva et se précipita vers Sam.

« Sam ! Sam ! »

Le blond se retourna vers elle, avec un sourire étonné mais aimable. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, mais leurs rapports restaient agréables.

« Salut Casey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Comment formuler cela sans que cela ne paraisse suspect ? Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les réfréner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Derek n'est pas avec vous ? »

Ralph haussa un sourcil surpris. Sam eut une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

« Euh, il est avec Sally Westen je crois. » répondit-il avec hésitation. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, désespérée de ne pas trouver une excuse potable, puis finit par esquisser un sourire penaud et leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Dis-lui que je sais que c'est lui qui m'a piqué mon devoir d'histoire, d'accord ? »

L'étonnement disparu sur le visage des deux garçons et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Ok, pas de problème. A plus ! »

Lentement, Casey retourna vers les deux amoureux qu'étaient ses « amis ». Elle récupéra son devoir d'histoire qu'elle fourra sans soin dans son sac, et entendit avec soulagement la sonnerie retentir, signe de sa délivrance. Max déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie et les laissa pour rejoindre son cours d'étude du marché. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'histoire. Derek flirtait outrageusement avec la fameuse Sally. Casey se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux, Emily éclata de rire.

« Et dire qu'avant, j'aurais été morte de jalousie. Tu te rends compte Casey ? »

_Reprends tes esprits. Réponds à Emily. Allez…_

« J'en suis bien contente ! Mon demi-frère est bien trop crétin pour toi. »

Et tout cela sur un ton méprisant et dédaigneux. Emily rit encore, et passa devant le couple sans un regard pour entrer en classe. Casey la suivit, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois, comme pour se prouver que la scène était réelle. Il était en train de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Et tu adorerais être à la place de Sally, n'est-ce pas ?_

Casey hoqueta et secoua la tête pour faire taire sa maudite conscience. Le professeur d'histoire était une femme imposante, aux cheveux teint en roux et bouclés, son visage transpirant le savoir et la sévérité. Casey adorait l'histoire, détestait la prof mais avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se mettre devant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, prit d'une humeur méchante, elle s'installa confortablement dans le fond de la classe, dans le coin gauche, au dernier rang, à la place habituelle de son imbécile de crétin de demi-frère. Emily la regarda avec étonnement, et Casey forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot « vengeance ».

Quand Derek entra enfin, il se figea en voyant sa demi-sœur à sa place habituelle. Casey lui envoya un regard rempli de défi. Il s'approcha d'elle sans prendre compte de la prof, et la jeune fille se délecta de cet air déboussolé. Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'il avait fait, et elle adora sur le champ cette douce impression d'avoir le contrôle de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à ma place ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« A ce que je sache, il n'y a pas marqué Derek sur cette chaise il me semble. » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

« Mr. Venturi, veuillez gagner votre place, et cessez de perturber mon cours ! »

La voix nasillarde du professeur les ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Derek fit une grimace, lui promit milles morts éternelles par le regard, et rejoignit l'habituelle place de Casey en traînant des pieds. Casey, ravie, s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise, et sortit ses affaires avec un temps de retard. Enervé Derek n'était pas si désagréable, finalement, il faudrait qu'elle songe plus sérieusement à un véritable plan pour faire enrager « monsieur je suis génial et je me la pète ».

_Et pourquoi donc tu as envie de l'embêter ? Tu n'aurais pas envie qu'il refasse comme hier, par hasard ? _

OoO

« Casey ! »

Une main lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant s'arrêter brusquement. Emily et Max, de nouveau ensemble, s'arrêtèrent en même temps qu'elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Derek, qui abordait son célèbre rictus en coin.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il, faussement aimable.

Elle hésita un bref, très bref instant, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard. » annonça-t-elle à ses amis.

Elle se dégagea rapidement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé, attendant de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire. Il ne perdit pas son sourire, et se cala contre le mur, patiemment, silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » finit-elle par demander sèchement.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Casey. » fut sa seule réponse.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. » répéta-t-il sereinement.

Pendant un instant, elle fut sans mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? C'était quoi ce plan du mec super zen qui fait une remarque dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y comprendrais rien ? Elle fronça les sourcils, décroisant inconsciemment les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à être jalouse. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, médusée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ses âneries ?

« Jalouse de qui ? »

« De moi et Sally » répondit-il simplement.

Elle éclata de rire. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Jalouse de Derek et Sally ? C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait pu lui sortir, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient… Ce qui faisait tout de même beaucoup ! Face à elle, Derek semblait attendre tranquillement qu'elle ai fini sa crise.

« C'est… c'est… Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » Balbutia-t-elle, entre deux hoquets.

« Bien sur que si. Ce matin, tu as demandé à me voir pour une raison totalement stupide, puisque je suis certain que tu avais ton devoir d'histoire, j'ai vu le regard noir que tu as lancé à Sally en entrant en histoire, et ensuite tu me piques ma place sans raison… » Énuméra le brun.

_Il a raison. _

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Il approcha son visage du sien, perdant son sourire en coin. Son cœur battant à tout rompre à nouveau, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher ; elle baissa les yeux au sol, et frissonna involontairement quand il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'avoues pas ? »

« Il n'y a rien à avouer, Derek. Je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est totalement idiot. »

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à garder une voix normale, elle ne le sut pas, mais le ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé lui fit relever la tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, songeur, tout en continuant de la fixer pendant plusieurs minutes en silence. Finalement, une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux noisette, son sourire en coin revint, et il lui adressa un clin d'œil moqueur.

« Bon, eh bien puisque ceci est réglé, je vais te laisser rejoindre nos deux amoureux transis. »

Les mains de Casey se crispèrent légèrement.

« Bien. Va donc retrouver tes potes, et garde des théories débiles pour toi, la prochaine fois. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se détourner.

Il rit derrière elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas cacher cette amour brûlant, ma petite Casey. » se moqua-t-il.

Elle se retourna furieusement, mais voyant qu'il n'attendait qu'une engueulade de plus, elle esquissa un sourire mauvais, puis battit des cils en prenant un air idiot, et s'accrocha au torse du jeune homme, un air faussement amoureux collé sur le visage.

« Oh, Derek, tu as découvert mon secret ! » s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement, « Je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis toujours, et j'ai toujours souhaité que tu m'invites dans ta chambre un soir ! »

Le ton laissait bien entendre qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui et les gens les plus proches autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Elle le lâcha et reprit une position normale, rivant ses yeux océans dans les prunelles noisette de Derek, qui abordait le sourire type du gars séducteur. Il croisa à son tour les bras, et répondit avec la même voix :

« Mais c'est quand tu veux, Case, quand tu veux. »

Et Casey trembla imperceptiblement. Parce que derrière l'évidente ironie de la réplique, les yeux de son demi-frère exprimait un sérieux effrayant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilàà, donc, j'essayerais de poster tous les mercredi, c'est officiel :)_

_Merci beaucouup pour reviews, sa fait toujours super plaisiiir, merciii, merci, mercii_**.**

**

* * *

**

**Kamomille : **Merci beaucoup !! Voilàà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Sam :** Voila le point de vue de Derek, j'espère que sa te plaira ! Mercii encore :D

**

* * *

**

**Délicieusement parfaite** (POV Derek)

Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, indécis, furieux, honteux, déboussolé, agacé, glacé. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais c'était grave, très grave. Lui seul avait vu le tremblement de Casey, et après tout, il le comprenait parfaitement parce qu'il était le seul responsable, et qu'il avait regretté cette phrase à la seconde où elle était sortie de sa bouche. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu dire ça… Si encore il ne l'avait pas pensé…

Parce que c'était sans doute le pire, dans l'histoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde et demi, il avait pensé les mots si forts qu'il aurait pu les crier, les hurler pourvu qu'elle les comprenne vraiment et qu'elle les exécute. Le cœur battant, il plongea la tête dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

N'avait-il toujours pas détesté cette Miss Parfaite qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie merveilleuse, avec ses ordres, ses règles, ses cris perçants, ses sourires agaçants et ses commentaires stupides ? Ne s'amusait-il pas, depuis deux ans, à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Et maintenant… maintenant il en arrivait à être certain, à _vouloir_, qu'elle soit jalouse et à lui proposer de venir dans sa chambre.

Il était malade. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

« Dereeeek ! A table ! » Cria Nora depuis le salon.

Il soupira, et arriva en bon dernier. Marti lui adressa un sourire, révélant quelques dents manquantes, son père haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, Edwin le dévisagea, Lizzie fronça les sourcils, Nora lui proposa de la salade. Seule Casey, finalement, ne leva même pas les yeux. Il prit cela comme une fatalité, et se contenta de s'asseoir en silence.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant au lycée, aujourd'hui ? » demanda innocemment George.

La main de Derek se crispa légèrement sur la fourchette qu'il tenait. Casey releva la tête, visiblement hésitante, le fixa pendant un très bref instant, puis finit par répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Rien de spécial. C'était une journée ordinaire. A moins que Derek est encore fait des siennes »

Elle le suppliait du regard d'entrer dans son jeu. Les beaux yeux bleus hurlaient que s'il ne réagissait pas, rien ne paraîtrait normal… Il cligna des yeux, adoptant son sourire made in Derek.

« Voyons Casey, si j'avais fait quelque chose, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu le saches, crois-moi »

Casey allait répliquer vertement mais se fut la voix fatiguée de Nora qui s'éleva.

« Derek, Casey, pas ce soir, s'il-vous-plait. »

Ouf. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie d'une nouvelle dispute. C'était étrange, parce que d'habitude, il adorait ses échanges (les seuls qu'il ai vraiment avec Casey d'ailleurs) mais après ce qui c'était passé la veille… Et même aujourd'hui… Se disputer lui semblait déplacé. Voir même carrément nul et idiot. Stupide. Débile.

_Oui, on a comprit. Va lui déclarer ta flamme, plutôt. Je suis sûr que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente. _

Derek avala sa bouchée de travers, et failli s'étouffer. Les grandes tapes dans le dos de Marti ne l'aidèrent pas plus, et il entendit quelqu'un (sûrement une certaine brune) siffler tout bas qu'il était incapable de manger correctement. Si seulement cette même fille savait _pourquoi _il s'étouffait !

Finalement, les larmes aux yeux, maudissant Casey et sa conscience, il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de table, repoussant son assiette au loin avec une grimace. Edwin étouffa un rire dans sa serviette, Lizzie se mordit la lèvre, Casey esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il lui lança un regard furibond, et s'élança vers les escaliers... Rien n'avait changé avec elle, il la détestait toujours autant. Il la haïssait. Elle et sa maudite _perfection _!

De retour dans sa chambre, furieux, il s'allongea sur son lit, et poussa la musique à fond, pour se calmer. Le rock lui perça les oreilles, l'abrutit d'un son violent et si doux à la fois, et il ferma légèrement les yeux, oubliant Casey, le baiser, le lycée, ses pensées. La musique avait ce don magique sur lui de lui faire oublier tous ces soucis. A la fin de la chanson, un léger sourire s'étirait même sur ses lèvres. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête, et fredonna doucement (et faux) les paroles de la seconde chanson.

« Derek ? »

La petite voix de Marti le ramena à la réalité. La petite fille se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un DVD à la main. Ses grands yeux noirs, rempli d'innocence, l'attendrirent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sa petite sœur avait toujours eut ce drôle d'effet sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Smarti ? »

« Edwin, Casey, Lizzie et moi, on voulait savoir si tu voulais regarder ça avec nous. »

S'approchant de la fillette (après avoir fait taire la musique), il attrapa le DVD.

« Nuit avec les vampires. » lut-il avec étonnement. « T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça, Smarti ? »

Elle bomba le torse fièrement, en reprenant le DVD avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Papa a dit que j'avais le droit ! » déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Derek rit, et prit Marti dans ses bras, en la jetant sur son épaule. Elle éclata de rire, en lui tapant de ses petits poings d'enfant son dos, et criant des petits « Smerek ! » aigus.

OoO

« _Vous êtes délicieuse. Mon frère vous aime beaucoup vous savez. »_

_« Oh… c'est merveilleux, est-il si beau que vous ? »_

_Regard mystérieux. Yeux virant aux rouges. La fille recule, et l'autre esquisse un sourire effrayant. _

Derek bailla. Marti s'était couchée depuis longtemps, et le film approchait de sa fin. Un bras sur son accoudoir, il s'était totalement désintéressé de ce pseudo film d'horreur depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda un instant sur le canapé. Edwin semblait passionné par la télé, Lizzie somnolait sur son épaules. Et Casey tremblait, en serrant un coussin contre elle. Il failli éclater de rire, et interrompit le vampire dans sa réplique en pleine action pour se moquer de la brune.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il en étouffant le rire qui le menaçait dangereusement.

La jeune fille sursauta et le fusilla du regard, dans un sursaut de fierté.

« Bien sur que non. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Mais il entendit clairement le tremblement dans sa voix, et il n'avait pas rêvé le regard effrayé vers la télé. Derek eut une lueur malicieuse, moqueuse, et se pencha en avant, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, faisant grogner Edwin qui ne voyait plus le film.

« Tu as peur. » affirma-t-il cette fois-ci, réjoui.

Casey se redressa, le défiant avec honneur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son dos, une moue indignée sur le visage.

« Je n'ai _pas _peur. » siffla-t-elle.

« _Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »_

La voix terrifiée de la jeune actrice lui paraissait loin. Les yeux bleus de sa demi-sœur étaient bien plus intéressants, et il ricana, prenant une fausse voix rocailleuse et si attirante à la fois.

« Ouuh, Casey… Et si nous étions en fait une famille de vampires ? »

Casey soupira violemment et détourna les yeux.

« Tu es ridicule. » marmonna-t-elle.

« _Je m'amuse très chère, vous êtes une proie si fascinante. »_

Derek se leva, imitant à la perfection la démarche souple et féline de l'acteur vampire et se planta devant Casey, son sourire malicieux se transformant en faux rictus affamé. La jolie brune fronça les sourcils, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Arrête ton cinéma, je veux voir la fin. » s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.

« _Je… Quoi ? Une proie ? Mais… »_

Derek se pencha encore plus vers elle. Il sentait son souffle un peu plus saccadé, et il adora sur le champ cette sensation. Il l'encercla en posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre d'elle.

« La suite n'est-elle pas évidente ? » chuchota-t-il tout près, la faisant frissonner.

« _Une proie, oui, s'amusa la voix cruelle, mais j'avoue que vous êtes… différente. »_

« Derek… arrête. » lui ordonna la voix tremblante de Casey.

« Je te fais peur ? » demanda-t-il, désinvolte, en se redressant légèrement, le sourire amusé.

Casey lui envoya un regard brûlant de colère. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas effrayant. Tu fais pitié. » Cracha-t-elle.

Sans se vexer de ces paroles, il ricana légèrement et planta ses prunelles dans celles de sa demi-sœur.

« Je vais te mangeeer. » murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

_« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi. » gémissait l'actrice, recroquevillée. _

Il souffla sur le visage pâle, s'approcha à nouveau. Levant une main, il la fit courir sur le cou de Casey. Elle respirait plus fort, il lui adressa un sourire railleur et approcha sa bouche vers la nuque de la jeune fille, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien, comme hypnotisé. Il était repris du même sentiment poignant et presque douloureux de la veille et du matin et avait l'impression étrange de ne plus être lui-même… Et Casey ne l'aidait pas à continuer de le fixer ainsi, le visage suppliant de s'arrêter, mais les yeux brillants du même éclat bizarre.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_. »

Le cri suraigu le fit sursauter, et il tomba presque sur Casey qui le retint juste à temps. Relevant la tête, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était si proche, si proche de ses lèvres… Il se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière, et se força à rire.

« Eh bien, tu vois, tu n'as pas eut peur comme ça. Je n'ai pas le droit à un remerciement ? »

Comme la veille, elle semblait grandement déboussolée. Elle réussit cependant à se lever brusquement, le fusillant d'un regard si noir qu'il recula encore un petit peu, juste au cas où elle soit prise d'une brusque envie de le frapper.

« Je te _remercie, _Derek. »

Ironique, froide, distante. Il se força à garder son petit sourire horripilant, et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par une exclamation dédaigneuse. Elle se détourna de lui, et secoua gentiment sa petite sœur qui sursauta en clignant des yeux.

« Viens Lizzie, on monte se coucher, le film est terminé. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille acquiesça encore ailleurs, et adressa un signe distrait à Edwin et Derek avant de suivre docilement Casey en lui attrapant la main. Derek les regarda monter puis s'affala à côté de son frère. Son frère qui abordait un air étrangement sérieux.

OoO

« Derek, c'était quoi ça ? »

Il avait pensé échapper au regard inquisiteur de son petit frère en montant dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, Edwin l'avait suivi, silencieux, jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous les deux isolés dans l'antre de Derek. Résultat, Derek, blasé, était confortablement calé contre son lit, tandis qu'Edwin avait jeté sans états d'âme les vêtements qui jonchaient la chaise et s'était assis dessus. La question n'était pas vraiment le jeune homme, mais il se sentit obligé de faire l'ignorant.

« Quoi, quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il avec ennui.

« Pendant le film. » précisa Edwin.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Encore heureux que son frère ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé avant. S'il avait déjà le regard hagard et le visage pâle pour la scène du film, il aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque en les voyant s'embrasser. Il gémit presque. _Il devait oublier ce fichu baiser ! _

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » dit-il en s'intéressant à ses mains.

« Enfin, Derek ! » s'exclama Edwin, visiblement choqué. « Tu… »

« Je… ? » s'agaça Derek. « Exprime toi clairement ou lâche-moi Ed, d'accord ? »

Le silence se fit un instant entre les deux frères, le doux ronronnement de l'ordinateur devenant le seul bruit de la pièce. Derek était agacé, Edwin hésitant. Tout n'était toujours pas facile à dire.

« Toi et Casey. » finit-il par lâcher. « C'est ta nouvelle matière de l'embêter ? »

Derek ne vit pas que la porte de sa chambre était encore entrouverte. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une fine silhouette écoutait, en haleine, la conversation depuis le départ. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit soupir d'exaspération.

« Ecoute Ed, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu dis. J'ai toujours embêté Casey ! »

« Pas comme ça. » insista le garçon.

Derek se releva pour faire face à son frère.

« Bon sang, mais rien a changé ! Je ne l'aime toujours pas, et je l'énerve toujours autant ! »

_Mais bien sur, tout le monde y croit._

La silhouette frissonna. Edwin regarda son frère avec un air de défi et se leva à son tour.

« Alors explique-moi quelque chose… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu veux. » soupira-t-il.

Edwin eut un petit sourire agaçant de celui qui sait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait. Celui-là même qu'employait souvent Derek inconsciemment. Etrangement, ce sourire donna envie à l'adolescent de tuer son petit frère.

« Si vraiment tu détestes toujours Casey… Pourquoi est-ce que ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ressemblait étrangement à la règle n°8 de tes techniques de drague ? »

Il y eut un glapissement derrière la porte. Derek courut jusqu'à la porte, horrifié et l'ouvrit en grand… Juste à temps pour voir la porte de la chambre de Casey se refermer dans un bruit sourd. Pendant quelques secondes, hébété, il regarda la porte immaculée, puis se tourna vers son frère, fou de rage. Il se jeta quasiment sur lui et l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt.

« Derek, lâche-moi… » Glapit Edwin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? Pourquoi Edwin ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Le petit garçon était terrifié et se serait volontiers recroquevillé au fond de son lit devant le regard plus qu'impressionnant de son frère. Il réussit tout de même à murmurer faiblement mais courageusement à son frère :

« Je voulais juste… je voulais juste que tu remarques que ton comportement avec Casey est plus qu'ambigu… On dirait que… Que tu es amoureux d'elle. »

_Que tu es amoureux d'elle… Ton frère est vraiment plus intelligent que toi, einh Derek ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée de chez désolée de chez désolée :'(

Mon ordi portable ( où se trouvait ce chapitre, déjà à moitié écrit, mais aussi la moitié de mes idées est... Mort. C'est pour ça que mon absence a été si longue et je suis encore une fois totalement désolée (j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter xD). De plus, j'ai l'impression de m'être surestimée. je suis incapable de poster régulièrement, et je crois bien que je vais seulement faire au feeling lol. Donc, oubliez le mercredi... _désolée, encore. _

* * *

**Fjudy : **Merci beaucoup !! Et plus de mercredi, désolée, je ne contrôle pas encore assez mon imagination pour la forcer à écrire un chapitre toutes les semaines lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Kamomille :** Wii, Edwin est assez intelligent. Et particulièrement agaçant aussi, du moins dans ma fic. Il va avoir un rôle assez important, pour nos deux amoureux préférés xD, mais Lizzie aussi... enfin, je n'en dit pas plus :X. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Sam : **Merci beaucoup pour la review, et pour les compliments. rougit. Voilàà la suite, j'espère qu'elle tu l'aimeras !

**Marguerite26 :** Merci !! Voilà la suite (je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas bientôt... Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ? lol)

**Tomoyo Fanel :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Otaku-chan :** Olala, une longue review rien que moi xD. je suis flattée. Oui, moi aussi, j'ai été triste de voir qu'il n'y avait que très peu de fic sur Derek et Casey, du moins en français, c'est pour ça que j'en écris lol. Nan, je ne l'abandonne surtout pas XD, je l'aime trop (comment ça, je suis prétencieuse ? Oo) et pour la bonne excuse... A toi de me dire si elle est bonne ou pas lol. enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

**Etrangement différent **(POV Casey)

Elle avait le cœur serré, les mains moites, le souffle court, et le visage pâle. La phrase d'Edwin tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et l'empêchait d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? _Pourquoi _? Oh, comme elle se sentait mal, désormais, comme elle aurait voulu ne pas écouter cette conversation ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne les sentait pas ; elle avait peur, oh, si peur…

Parce qu'elle aurait du être horrifiée, indignée, ou même simplement amusée par le fait que Derek puisse avoir la moindre envie de _la draguer. _Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, seule la joie semblait vouloir se manifester…

Et Casey savait… savait que ce n'était **pas** normal, et la panique l'envahissait complètement, alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur son lit, la tête coincée sous son oreiller.

OoO

Le lendemain, la jolie brune se réveilla avec une impression dérangeante. Elle était bien trop tranquille, et la maison ne résonnait pas de tous ces petits bruits habituels qui rythmaient généralement le matin. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint…

Depuis aujourd'hui, elle était officiellement en vacances…

Avec un grand sourire, elle se leva prestement, enfila son peignoir, jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, le temps de voir ses cheveux dépeignés, et ses yeux rouges. Rouges ?! Elle revint sur le miroir, et les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire dès qu'elle vit plus clairement son reflet. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, et leva la main vers la poignée, avec la furtive envie de s'enfouir de nouveau dans son lit sécurisant. Lizzie coupa court à son dilemme en ouvrant la porte brusquement, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Case ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Tu vie… mais, tu as pleuré ? »

Sa petite sœur avait froncé les sourcils, et Casey pesta silencieusement contre celui qui l'avait doté d'un sens de l'observation aussi fort, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, le mensonge franchissant ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ai eut le temps de le peaufiner ;

« Bien sur que non. Je crois juste que c'est mon allergie qui arrive plus tôt, cette année. »

« Oh très bien. » sourit Lizzie, en lui adressant un nouveau sourire éclatant. « Alors, tu viens ? Tout le monde est déjà en bas. Enfin sauf Derek, mais, tu le connais, c'est _Derek _dont on parle, il n'émergera sans doute pas avant 12h ! »

Casey rie doucement, secrètement soulagée, et adressa un sourire à sa sœur, avant de la suivre dans les escaliers, plus légère. Elle embrassa Marti sur le front, sa mère sur la joue, et salua d'un geste de la main George et Edwin… Edwin qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dans son assiette, et qui remuait sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales tout en jetant des coups d'oeils fréquents vers le haut des escaliers.

« Edwin, tu ne manges pas ? » demanda son père, conciliant.

« Hein ? Oh si, si… bien sur » se força à répondre le jeune homme.

Il croisa le regard de Casey, qui lui sourit avec indulgence. Il valait mieux qu'elle oublie cette histoire, et qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé : Elle verrait bien le comportement de Derek dans les jours à suivre, et aviserait en temps et en heure ce qu'elle devait faire, s'il décidait de ne pas se comporter normalement.

« Marti, va réveiller ton frère, s'il-te-plait, je l'ai pourtant prévu qu'on partait au chalet ! »

Casey sursauta. Le chalet ? Depuis quand ils allaient au chalet ? Tout en essayant de rester indifférente, elle remarqua que personne, mis à part elle, n'avait l'air surpris. Etait-il possible que, elle, Casey Macdonald, puisse avoir… _oublier _?

Nora tapa dans ses mains, avec un sourire satisfait, alors que Marti disparaissait en haut.

« Je suis si ravie de passer Noël là-bas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, manquant tuer Casey.

OoO

Casey était mal à l'aise. Coincée entre Lizzie, qui bavardait avec Edwin, en se tordant pour pouvoir le voir, et Derek, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était levé, et regardait par la fenêtre avec un air absent, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Et puis, elle avait le cerveau lancé à toute vitesse, analysant tout ce qui n'allait pas, depuis que son demi-frère avait décidé de faire son apparition, après que Nora ai failli la tuer d'une crise cardiaque.

Il ne parlait pas.

Il ne l'avait pas encore embêté.

Il ne regardait plus Edwin, il ne souriait plus à son père, et grognait contre Marti.

Il n'était pas lui, tout simplement.

Cette réaction, si inhabituelle, avait rendu Marti aussi grognon que son frère, et elle boudait en cet instant même dans son coin, tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, où les mots « Derek » et « méchant » revenaient souvent. Casey, encore stupéfiée par l'annonce de sa mère, n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, ce qui était assez étonnant, puisque, d'habitude, elle remarquait tout ce qui se portait à Derek, ou à son comportement…

_Quelle groupie hystérique de lui tu fais, ma pauvre fille. _

Elle n'était pas une groupie, et encore hystérique ! Elle… S'inquiétait seulement pour lui, parce qu'après tout, malgré toutes leurs chamailleries, il l'avait sorti d'affaires plusieurs fois, et elle lui devait beaucoup (même si elle l'avait aidé aussi, pour tout avouer).

« Tu es bien silencieux, Derek. » lança George, les yeux inquiets dans son rétroviseur.

Derek soupira.

« Et alors ? D'habitude, on me demande de me taire, et pour une fois que je le fais, on se plaint ? Il y a pas moyen d'être tranquille ? » Répondit-il avec mécontentement.

« Derek ! » s'exclama Casey, choquée.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et ses yeux noisette croisèrent ses prunelles océan l'espace d'un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui dire quelque chose, puis jeta un regard vers Edwin et revint presque immédiatement sur elle, avant de cracher, mauvais :

« Quoi ? Qui a-t-il _encore, _Miss Parfaite ? Je ne t'embête pas, là, alors pas besoin d'une nouvelle leçon, d'accord ? Je pense que notre… _explication _de la dernière fois a suffit. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle ne su que répondre. Satisfait, il se détourna d'elle à nouveau, et il retourna à l'observation silencieuse du paysage. Sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux de Casey lui piquèrent à nouveau, alors qu'une ambiance étrangement lourde se posait sur toute la voiture. Elle se sentait mal. Beaucoup.

La petite main rassurante de Lizzie se glissa alors dans la sienne, et la voix de sa petite sœur la soulagea légèrement, alors qu'elle murmurait doucement à son oreille :

« L'écoute pas, Case. Monsieur est juste de mauvaise humeur. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce qu'il te dit, de toute façon ? »

OoO

Casey aimait le chalet. Il lui donnait l'impression d'une nouvelle maison, il était chaleureux, et rassurant. Elle aimait encore plus sa chambre, bien qu'elle la partage avec Lizzie, et aurait pu rester des heures allongée là, sur son lit, à écouter de la musique douce, et rêvasser tranquillement ; mais un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit dans ses rêves, et elle se releva pour ouvrir la porte… à Edwin.

Le jeune garçon, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, avait l'air affreusement gêné, et se mordait la lèvre. Se doutant de quoi il allait lui parler, Casey s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, avec un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

« Ecoute, Casey » Commença-t-il, hésitant. « Je sais pas ce que tu as entendu, hier mais… »

« Edwin » le coupa immédiatement la brune. « Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. En plus, ce que tu as dit –excuse-moi d'avance- était, de mon avis, particulièrement stupide. »

Edwin leva les yeux au ciel, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Casey, avec un sérieux effrayant.

« J'ai dit à Derek qu'il donnait l'impression d'être amoureux de toi. » avoua-t-il finalement.

Casey écarquilla les yeux, posa une main sur sa poitrine, et, comme un réflexe, son autre main s'abattit violemment sur la joue d'Edwin, qui frotta doucement avec une grimace, sans bouger d'un pouce. Comment pouvait-il… ? Mais bon sang, qu'avaient les Venturi, en ce moment ?! C'était tout aussi ridicule que ce que lui avait lancé Derek au Lycée hier !

« Derek a à peu près eut la même réaction. » lança nonchalamment le jeune homme.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ? » s'emporta la jeune fille.

« Mais enfin » continua Edwin, qui ne semblait plus le moins du monde mal à l'aise, « je pense que c'est un peu à cause de moi, si il est comme ça, aujourd'hui. »

« Moi, j'en suis presque certaine. » confirma Casey froidement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette histoire la touchait tellement. Après tout, elle aurait du en rire, plutôt, car c'était une situation assez cocasse, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais l'idée qu'Edwin ai pu sortir cela à Derek la rendait folle de rage, bizarrement. Surtout que, loin d'avoir peur de sa fureur, Edwin la fixait toujours avec cet air impénétrable de vieux sage qui sait tout sur tout, l'agaçant profondément.

« Bref, » conclu-t-il en se relevant. « je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Surprise, Casey haussa un sourcil.

« Parler ? Mais à qui veux-tu que je… »

Edwin leva les yeux au ciel, et la brune se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question. Elle hocha alors vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Oh non, non, non. Je n'irais **pas **parler à ton frère. Sûrement pas. C'est à toi de réparer les pots cassés, parce que c'est toi qui as sorti cette phrase qui est, au passage, la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

Edwin rie légèrement, et se dirigea vers la porte, en haussant simplement les épaules. Il se fichait d'elle, en plus ?! Non mais vraiment, ce garçon allait finir par l'agacer autant que Derek, si ça continuait ! Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et jeta un regard noir au plafond. De toutes manières, elle n'irait pas voir Derek.

Oh non, elle ne laisserait pas Edwin faire ce qu'il voulait !

OoO

Il était 22h, et, plantée comme une idiote au milieu du couloir, Casey maudissait consciencieusement Edwin, et toute sa prochaine descendance, tout en songeant à des moyens plus ou moins différents pour le torturer à petit feu, avant de le tuer soigneusement.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle parle à Derek, après son attitude totalement horrible du repas, où il avait même réussi à faire monter les larmes aux yeux de la pauvre Marti, qui était parti en courant en le traitant du vilain troll des neiges. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte.

« Qui que se soit, il y a personne ! » grogna Derek.

Casey inspira profondément, et entra dans la pièce. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle était déjà en désordre. Derek, les mains derrière la nuque, couché sur son lit, tourna un regard mauvais sur elle.

« J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne, tu es sourde ? » siffla-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle était toujours énervée contre Edwin, et si Monsieur Derek décidait de la provoquer ainsi, leur discussion allait bien vite tourner au vinaigre.

« Non. » se força-t-elle à répondre calmement. « Toi, par contre, tu as l'air particulièrement en rogne. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

« Je ne suis pas en rogne, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. » répondit vertement le jeune homme. « Maintenant, je t'en prie, tu peux disposer. »

Casey ne se démonta pas, et s'approcha un peu plus du garçon, tout en croisant à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine pour être certaine de ne pas l'étriper violemment.

« Je sais, pourquoi, en fait. » déclara-t-elle sèchement. « Et je me demande pourquoi tu prends tant à cœur la phrase d'un petit garçon qui ne sait absolument rien, et qui ne sait que conclure des choses stupides et qui t'en fait part pour t'énerver ! »

Il se leva soudainement et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tout proches, à se défier mutuellement du regard, répétant une scène encore très distincte dans leur tête. Casey essaya ne faire taire la sensation étrange qui l'envahissait, et attendit patiemment que Derek décide de parler. Il la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« En vérité, _Casey, _tu ne sais absolument rien du tout. » souffla-t-il près de son visage.

Elle aurait aimé que son cœur batte moins vite. Mais elle se contenta de s'approcher encore, téméraire et provocatrice, frôlant un danger inconnu.

« Je te demande de m'expliquer, justement. » murmura-t-elle avec exaspération.

Il lui attrapa le bras. Il semblait mauvais, sauvage. Elle trembla alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres doucement, et qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher les papillons de son ventre de se réveiller brusquement pour lui donner un sentiment horriblement gênant.

« Tu es la pire peste que je connaisse. » grinça-t-il sans s'éloigner. « Mais pourtant tu es tellement… Tellement… »

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la situation, et ouvrit grands les yeux. C'était comme s'il reprenait ses esprits. Il lui lâcha le bras, s'éloigna, alors que Casey, figée, attendait une fin.

« Tellement quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante malgré elle.

Il détourna les yeux.

« Rien du tout. Oublie. Et part aussi. »

« Derek… »

« Part ! »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration. Ce qu'elle allait faire était dangereux. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment, mais elle savait qu'elle était en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Pourtant, elle s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme, avec une mine butée.

« Oh non, Derek, je ne partirais pas. Il faut qu'on se parle, et qu'on parle aussi de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ! Parce que sinon, sa va vite devenir infernal ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Biijour ! Wii, wii, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre :D. Je voulais me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre tellement longtemps XD, et quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre qui arrive vite ? Hum. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**ATTENTION :** **Ce chapitre est purement mièvre et guimauve ! **

* * *

**Marguerite26 :** Merci pour la review ! Non, non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, j'aime trop Derek et Casey ! Lol. Oui, les chapitres arriveront maintenant plus rapidement... Mais après le brevet (je devrais être en train de réviser, là, d'ailleurs...) ! Tu voulais un nouveau baiser ? eh bien... (moi aussi, j'ai l'âme d'une romantique xD). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Tomoyo Fanel :** mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas méchant... (niark). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et merci pour ta review !

**Fjudy :** Merci ! Ah oui, pour se tourner autour, ils vont se tourner autour ! xD. Voilà le pov Derek, j'espère que sa te plaira !

**Kamomille :** Merci bicoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Romania :** Voilà la suite lol, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et surout : merci pour la review !

**Otaku-chan :** Ah NON ! Mon excuse n'est pas bidon, et je m'insurge ! xD. Nan, sérieusement, mon ordi a vraiment beugué, et j'ai vraiment perdu tout ce que j'avais déjà fait... Et pour info, c'est ma mère qui la cassé lol, pas moi, donc respect pour elle surtout (quoi que sur le coup, j'avais plutôt envie de la tuer ). Merci, merci, et merci pour ta longue review ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira...

* * *

**Simplement belle **(POV Derek)

Cette journée n'était décidément pas la bonne. Elle avait commencé mal, et elle allait se finir de même s'il s'en tenait à la jeune fille butée qui se tenait assise sur son lit, le regard décidé. Il soupira légèrement, se massant doucement les tempes. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prit, aujourd'hui, pourquoi il avait été d'humeur aussi exécrable, mais le fait que Casey soit là ne l'arrangeait pas du tout…

« Casey, je ne veux pas discuter. C'était un _accident._ »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil septique.

« Et au lycée, c'était un accident aussi. Et hier, pour le film ? Et ce soir ?! C'était des accidents ça ? Enfin Derek, combien temps est-ce que sa va durer ?! »

Il l'observa un instant, interdit et indécis, puis, finalement, s'assis près d'elle, sur le lit. C'était la conversation la plus gênante qu'il n'est jamais eut de sa vie, et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir regarder Casey dans les yeux par la suite. Ou s'il allait pouvoir lui refaire des blagues stupides, lui lancer des piques agaçantes et pouvoir réécouter ses sermons. Pourtant, il inspira profondément, et marmonna, un peu à contre cœur :

« Très bien, alors. Discutons ! »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, avec un très furtif sourire, puis braqua son regard dans celui de Derek, et il déglutit avec difficulté, tout en essayant de garder ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » finit-elle par demander doucement.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit-il sincèrement.

Il hésita un bref instant, puis, se disant que le moment ne pouvait pas plus être gênant que maintenant, il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je crois que j'en avais juste… envie. » rajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle rougit brutalement.

« Je ne vais pas mentir » murmura-t-elle cependant à voix basse. « J'en avais envie aussi. »

Il rie doucement, et elle lui lança un regard indigné, comprenant mal son ricanement, qu'il s'empressa d'exprimer plus clairement, sans quitter son petit sourire en coin, parce qu'il se moquait plus de la situation que d'elle.

« Cette conversation est la plus gênante que je n'ai jamais eut. » avoua-t-il

Casey acquiesça doucement, et rie légèrement, elle aussi. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'à qu'elle lui adresse un timide sourire. Il cligna des yeux stupidement, et resta quelques secondes figé devant les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui s'étirait tranquillement, sans comprendre visiblement son trouble. Il se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est qu'on fait alors, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il pour garder une certaine contenance.

« Je… » Casey s'interrompit, incapable de répondre clairement.

Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Tout simplement belle. Voilà la pensée que envahissait Derek. Le sourire hésitant de Casey l'engloutissait, il se noyait dans les yeux bleus, il voulait juste… Oh, il savait de quoi il avait envie, là, maintenant, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas arranger leurs affaires. Il s'obligea à détourner les yeux.

« En attendant de trouver une solution, on agit… Comme avant ? » Proposa-t-il avec légèreté.

Casey soupira, sincèrement blasée.

« Sa t'amuse tant que ça de me faire des crasses ? »

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Tu es si marrante, quand tu es énervée ! »

Elle hoqueta de surprise, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Bien plus que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. » rajouta-t-il tranquillement.

« DE-REK ! »

Il éclata de rire.

OoO

Il était allé s'excuser platement auprès de sa petite sœur le matin même. Désormais, il la portait sur ses épaules et tous les deux combattaient sauvagement Lizzie, Edwin et Casey, dans une féroce bataille de neige… Parce qu'en se réveillant, tous avaient eut la surprise de voir une magnifique couche blanche recouvrant leur jardin, les arbres, le toit, bref, tout.

Marti riait aux éclats. Lizzie était quasiment morte de rire, et peinait à lancer correctement ses boules de neige. Edwin abordait un grand sourire et Casey… Casey était juste elle, et riait doucement, tout en chatouillant sa sœur, et en lançant aussi des boules de neige… Sur Derek, évidemment, comme si elle voulait le narguer.

Il s'amusait comme un gamin ; parce qu'après tout, c'était ce qu'il était d'abord : un gamin. Il allait lancer sans remords une boule de neige à Edwin quand quelque chose de froid et humide s'écrasa subitement dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Marti cria, et il se retourna lentement, doucement, pour faire face à sa demi-sœur, qui lui tira la langue et éclata de rire… Comme une gamine.

Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique, et déposa calmement Marti au sol, la confiant au bon soin de son petit frère. Casey perdit son sourire, et commença à reculer.

« Très bien, ma chère Casey. La guerre est officiellement déclarée ! »

La jolie brune déglutit légèrement, et se mit à courir dès qu'il fit mine de partir à sa poursuite. Derek ne se précipita pas immédiatement : le jardin était petit, et il était bien plus endurant que Casey, il allait la rattraper sans aucun problème. Et, effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il attrapait son bras avec un air victorieux.

« Ahah, on fait moins la maligne, maintenant, einh ? » susurra-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle le mordit au bras, il jura et relâcha son étreinte juste assez pour qu'elle arrive à se dégager. Elle essaya de repartir mais il l'attrapa cette fois-ci à la taille. Elle eut beau gesticuler dans tous les sens, le griffer et l'injurier de tous les noms, elle finit tout de même par terre, dans la neige, mi-furieuse mi-amusée. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement, et ses pommettes rosies par le froid étaient relevées par l'esquisse involontaire d'un sourire.

« Je t'ai eu ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

« Sûrement pas. » rétorqua la jeune fille avec aplomb.

Elle se redressa légèrement, attrapa les jambes de son demi-frère, et tira de toutes ses maigres forces. Derek, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, chuta à son tour dans la neige, mais pas vraiment comme Casey devait l'avoir prévu, puisque leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, et qu'il pu sentir avec une clarté étonnante la douceur odeur de pèche de sa demi-sœur… La tete dans son cou. Oh bon dieu…

Il releva la tête, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Cramoisie, elle se mordillait la lèvre, dans un geste purement… _sexy. _Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de dire un mot, puis déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres qui osaient le narguer avec tant d'insistance.

« Derek, Casey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'exclama la voix de son père.

Heureusement, il ne parlait que de leur drôle de position, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le… geste d'affection qu'avait eut Derek pour Casey. La jeune fille le repoussa un peu brutalement, et esquissa à son tour un sourire victorieux.

« Je crois que nous sommes quittes ! Moi aussi, je t'ai eu ! »

Il entendit son père soupirer. Il attendit tranquillement que Casey se relève, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec insistance, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Cette fille, _sa demi-sœur, _était décidément trop belle. Elle lui tendit la main, conciliante.

Il l'attrapa… et la tira brusquement, ce qui fit que surprise, la jeune fille retomba dans la neige, accompagnée par l'éclat de rire de son demi-frère qui se releva prestement.

« DE-REK ! »

OoO

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce soir-là, aucune idée. Ou plutôt si, son insomnie portait un nom, un magnifique nom de surcroît, mais hors de question de l'avouer, même à lui-même. Car ce n'était pas normal, voir totalement inenvisageable, qu'il puisse ne pas dormir à cause… à cause de _Casey, _bien que ce soit là la terrible vérité.

Il regarda sa montre avec dépit, il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Avec un soupir, il se résigna à sortir de son lit, avec l'idée de descendre en bas, pour piquer quelque chose à grignoter et peut-être, enfin, trouver le sommeil –même s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus-.

Il sortit de sa chambre en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible, et descendit prudemment les escaliers, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la noirceur, mais il s'arrêta net, en voyant la cheminée qui brûlait tranquillement, comme si quelqu'un l'avait ravivée peu de temps avant. Il su, par un instinct étrange et un pincement au cœur, que ce n'était ni Edwin, ni Lizzie, et encore moins Nora ou son père, qui étaient encore debout à cette heure si tardive, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Casey sortit de la petite cuisine, et se figea en le voyant en bas des escaliers.

« Tu le fais exprès ? » soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle était en chemise de nuit. Il s'efforça de ne pas se fixer sur les longues jambes fines que le vêtement dévoilait sans honte, et décida de garder son regard sur la tasse de chocolat chaud que la jeune fille tenait à la main.

« J'aimerais bien. » répondit-elle d'un ton aigre.

Puis, elle du remarquer son regard insistant sur la tasse.

« Tu en veux ? » proposa-t-elle plus gentiment. « Il en reste, j'en ai fait un peu trop. »

« Non, merci. » déclina-t-il en clignant des yeux. « Je venais juste chercher quelque chose pour m'aider à dormir… Je… insomnie. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire clairement « tu m'empêches de dormir » mais il comprit qu'elle avait deviné, puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire quelque peu désabusé, et hocha doucement la tête, tout en contournant le canapé pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. Il la suivit automatiquement, comme dans un réflexe, et elle finit par confier à voix basse, les yeux perdus dans le feu de la cheminée :

« Moi aussi, je suis incapable de dormir. »

Oh, la déclaration cachée ! Enfin, déclaration… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle le regardait elle aussi. Il détourna rapidement le regard, en même temps qu'elle, et puis il éclata d'un rire bas.

« On est absolument ridicules, Case. » constata-t-il.

« Ouais, je sais. » approuva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Derek perdu dans ses pensées, Casey buvant doucement son chocolat, les deux ayant les yeux rivés vers la cheminée. Puis, finalement, Casey se releva pour aller poser sa tasse à la cuisine, et il la suivit du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de retracer toutes les courbes jusqu'alors inconnues de sa demi-sœur du coin de l'œil. Quand elle revint vers lui, il se leva à son tour.

« Je vais essayer de dormir, alors. » déclara-t-elle la première, hésitante.

Il avait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme l'ordonnant de la retenir un peu plus longtemps, de faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec lui, et rien qu'avec lui. Cette pensée était dérangeante et idiote, mais aussi très tenace, et il se surprit tout seul à lui attraper le poignet.

« Attends. »

Elle retourna les yeux vers lui, et il y lu le même sentiment que lui, ce même sentiment qui avait donné des soupçons idiots à Edwin pendant le film. Pour la première fois, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de la situation, et c'était tellement… bizarre ! Il leva son autre main, hésitant, et essaya la fine couche de chocolat qui s'était posée au dessus des lèvres de Casey. Il la sentit frissonner, et il ne pu s'empêcher, il s'approcha à nouveau, si près que c'était une torture de ne pas l'embrasser…

Parce qu'il en mourait d'envie…

Et il savait qu'elle aussi.

« On va faire une horrible bêtise, Derek. » essaya-t-elle vainement de protester.

Mais elle tendait déjà les lèvres inconsciemment… Ou consciemment ? C'était si peu crédible qu'il esquissa son petit sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie. De toutes manières, je ne te croirais pas. »

« Tu es vraiment… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'il l'embrassait déjà avec fougue. C'était mal, peut-être, mais en cet instant, il s'en fichait complètement. Il goûtait juste à ses douces lèvres avec la gourmandise d'un enfant voulant savourer un bonbon rare et précieux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille fine. C'était juste délicieux.

Ils se détachèrent un peu à contrecœur. Le moment de passion était passé, et ils étaient à nouveau gênés, et incapables de comprendre ce qui les avait prit. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement, et elle ferma les yeux un instant…

« C'est impossible » gémit-elle. »Quand est-ce que sa va se terminer ? »

Il haussa les épaules, la fuyant du regard, de peur d'être repris de ce sentiment incontrôlable.

« C'était peut-être la dernière fois » essaya-t-il de la rassurer avec peu d'espoir.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis soupira en se massant les tempes.

« A demain, Derek. »

« A tout à l'heure, Casey. »

Elle secoua la tête, puis, après un dernier signe de la main, remonta les escaliers.

…

Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'une petite silhouette avait suivi avec attention toute la scène, de l'arrivée de Derek au baiser. Et que cette petite silhouette, désormais, se dirigeait avec empressement vers sa chambre, avec la ferme intention d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son demi-frère dès le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... Encore un nouveau chapitre ?! Décidemment...

Hum, mais c'est surtout un chapitre transition, avec un POV différent de Casey et Derek (quoi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les mettre à la fin lol)

J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous me laisserez une tite review ?

Lil's

* * *

**Marguerite26 : **Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu :D. Je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic aura de chapitres, parce que je déteste prévoir, en sachant que je n'arriverais pas à tenir l'objectif de départ lol. Donc ce sera... selon mon imagination XD. Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Kamomille :** Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que c'est arrivé assez vite :). Oui, c'est bien Lizzie qui les a vu ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Tomoyo Fanel :** Merci... Eh non, ce n'est pas Marti... Et, évidemment, que ce n'est pas le dernier bisou XD, à quoi servirait la fic, sinan ? lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

* * *

**Finement observateurs **(POV Lizzie & Edwin)

Lizzie frissonna, et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, tout en pestant silencieusement contre Edwin qui avait absolument tenu à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que personne, et surtout pas Derek et Casey, ne les entendent. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient maintenant dehors, dans le froid glacial de décembre, derrière un sapin à moitié déraciné. La jeune fille devait au moins admettre une chose : ici, leur conversation resterait secrète, puisque personne n'aurait l'idée insensée de sortir dehors pour ce temps ;

« Tu voulais me parler, donc ? » demanda finalement Edwin avec un léger sourire.

En général, Lizzie aimait bien Edwin. Certes, il pouvait être très agaçant, mais dans le fond, il était sympa, et elle le considérait comme un frère à part entière. Cependant, en cet instant, elle avait plus envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui faire ravaler son sourire en l'étranglant que de lui _parler, _mais en vue des évènements majeurs qui s'étaient produits la veille, il fallait bien qu'elle oublie un instant ses pulsions meurtrières.

« C'est à propos de Derek et Casey. » confirma-t-elle donc calmement.

Edwin hocha doucement la tête, avec une mine songeuse.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, en fait. Ils sont étranges en ce moment. Mais, dis-moi, je t'écoute. »

Comment ça, il s'en doutait ? Il s'en doutait et il ne lui avait rien dit, alors qu'elle, sa première action avait été de venir lui parler ?! Indignée, Lizzie se demanda si il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle aille en discuter immédiatement avec sa sœur, au lieu de perdre son temps avec ce stupide Edwin qui lui cachait des choses si importantes. Le jeune homme comprit au regard de Lizzie qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, et adopta une mine penaude.

« Je ne voulais pas tirer des conclusions hâtives, et puis, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas flagrant du tout, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mon imagination. » s'empressa-t-il de s'expliquer. « Je te l'aurais dit, sinon. »

La jeune fille parut rassurée et Edwin soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Lizzie était sa plus précieuse alliée dans cette affaire, et même général. Il l'aimait bien, parce qu'il savait que derrière ses airs de garçon manqué, elle était bien plus. Elle était aussi intuitive et rusée qu'il était intelligent et observateur. A eux deux, il était un duo de choc.

« Bon, très bien, alors voilà. Hier, Casey a été prise d'une insomnie, du moins, je suppose, et elle m'a réveillée en descendant. Quand j'ai entendu que _Derek _descendait aussi, je me suis décidée à aller voir, parce que, connaissant Derek et Casey, j'avais peur qu'ils se disputent. »

_Mais ils ne s'étaient pas du tout disputés… Loin de là, même._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Les yeux noirs et intelligents d'Edwin la fixaient, curieux, et il semblait attendre qu'elle continu son récit. Elle reprit donc son histoire ;

« Bref, ils sont restés un moment à rien se dire, pendant que Case buvait son chocolat. Enfin, à part à un moment où Derek a dit qu'ils étaient ridicules, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Et puis Case a dit qu'elle allait se recoucher, il lui a dit d'attendre et… »

Elle s'interrompit, et inspira profondément. Elle avait bien failli hurler de surprise, hier soir, en voyant la scène qui s'était déroulée. Mais heureusement, elle avait eut assez de calme pour éviter d'être découverte. Tant mieux pour elle.

« Et… ? » la pressa Edwin.

Il devinait la suite. Du moins, il pensait à quelque chose, et il espérait que ça serait juste. Vu la tête de Lizzie, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il se trompe… Comme d'habitude, quoi.

« Et ils se sont embrassés. » lâcha Lizzie.

Edwin sourit. C'était au-delà de ses espérances. Bizarrement, il aimait beaucoup cette idée d'un éventuel couple Derek/Casey. En plus, il s'ennuyait, en ce moment, et s'était une belle occasion de s'occuper, tout en rendant ses aînés heureux. Il fallait juste qu'il convainque Lizzie de l'aider, mais sa ne devrait être pas être si dur que ça.

« Waouh. » souffla-t-il tout de même à voix haute.

Lizzie acquiesça lentement.

« Comme tu dis. » approuva-t-elle. « Mais, il y a encore autre chose… »

Surpris, le brun cligna des yeux, tandis que Lizzie esquissa un léger sourire en coin, fière de son effet. Son demi-frère donnait un peu trop l'illusion de tout savoir, et elle était heureuse de le voir surpris… Surtout que c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte qu'il adopte cette moue d'ahuri.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfié. « Autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par autre chose ? Ils ont… »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Lizzie grimaça.

« Pas du tout ! Edwin, tu es dégoûtant ! En plus, tu crois vraiment que je serais restée ? Sa n'a absolument rien à voir. C'est juste que Casey a demandé quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter. »

Edwin en serait tombé par terre, tellement il était médusé. Etait-il possible que quelque chose comme _ça _lui ait échappé ? C'était improbable, voir inconcevable. Et pourtant, Lizzie avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et balbutia à voix haute :

« Attends. Tu… Tu veux dire que… _Que ce ne serait pas la première fois _? »

« Apparemment. » confirma Lizzie. « Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on n'est rien vu ! »

« Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si blasé, quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant le film… » Murmura Edwin, dans ses pensées. « C'est sur que, par rapport à un baiser, c'est totalement anodin… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » s'exaspéra sa demi-sœur.

Le jeune homme reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Oh, excuse-moi, c'est juste… pendant le film, tu sais, nuit avec les vampires, et ben, Derek a en quelque sorte… dragué Casey. Sur le coup, j'étais assez choqué, et je lui ai demandé des comptes. J'ai failli me faire tuer, d'ailleurs, quand je lui ai fait remarqué qu'il avait l'air d'être amoureux d'elle. »

Lizzie secoua la tête avec un petit rire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Edwin ou le maître de la subtilité… » Railla-t-elle gentiment.

Il haussa les épaules, riant doucement à son tour.

« Que veux-tu, on se s'appelle pas tous Lizzie MacDonald. » répliqua-t-il.

« C'est normale, elle est unique… » Se vanta la jeune fille.

« Encore heureux ! » s'amusa-t-il, faussement horrifié à l'idée d'avoir deux Lizzie.

Elle le tapa sur l'épaule, mais il ne sentit rien du tout, grâce à sa super parka, et lui décocha un grand sourire railleur, auquel elle répondit par un regard noir et une moue exaspérée.

« On dirait Derek et Casey. » fit remarquer Edwin avec un sourire en coin.

Lizzie tira la langue, avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Oh pitié, nan, sa veut dire qu'on finirait par s'embrasser. »

« J'embrasse très bien ! » s'indigna le jeune homme.

« Sa, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais il est hors de question que j'expérimente un jour. »

Edwin lui tendit la main.

« Bien, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ? »

Lizzie serra sa main, avec un petit sourire.

« Parfaitement. Jamais nous ne nous embrasserons. »

Ils reprirent leur sérieux quelques secondes plus tard. Lizzie tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, et Edwin tortilla légèrement ses mains. Chacun pensait à son aîné. Et aux conséquences de ce qu'ils projetaient de faire déjà, sans encore s'être concertés.

« Bon… Alors, qu'est qu'on fait ? » Demanda finalement Lizzie.

« Il faut voir comment ils vont être, aujourd'hui. » déclara Edwin, hésitant. « S'ils se comportent comme un couple, alors, nous ne faisons rien… Sinon… »

« On essaye de les mettre ensemble ? » finit Lizzie.

Elle avait un peu peur. Peur de faire le mauvais choix, et d'accepter quelque chose qui n'était justement peut-être pas acceptable. Derek et Casey, ensemble ? En couple ? Sa semblait si… Si impossible, si inimaginable… Et si Edwin et elle se faisaient de fausses idées ? Edwin comprit ses doutes –après tout, il avait les mêmes-, et posa un bras autour des épaules de sa demi-sœur, adoptant une attitude rassurante.

« Lizzie, il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils se comportaient toujours en vieux couple ? Derek a besoin de Casey, de mon avis, et je suppose que Casey a besoin de Derek aussi. C'est mathématique et, en plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient _réellement _frères et sœurs. Il n'y a donc rien de malsain là dedans, au cas où sa t'aurais traversé l'esprit. »

« Je sais. » soupira Lizzie. « Mais ça va être dur. Ils sont bornés, tous les deux. »

Edwin eut une petite exclamation de moquerie.

« Ce sont sans doute les deux personnes les plus bornées que j'ai pu rencontrer de ma vie. »

« Et c'est vrai que tu es _tellement _vieux ! » se moqua la brune.

Ils éclatèrent de rire après un regard complice.

OoO

« Derek, tu es le garçon le plus dégoûtant que je connaisse. » grimaça Casey, en voyant son demi-frère tartiner allégrement sa crêpe de miel, après y avoir mis du jambon, du sirop d'érable, et un peu de fromage de chèvre.

« Alors tu ne connais sûrement pas beaucoup de garçons. » répliqua Derek au tac au tac.

« Elle en connaît peut-être déjà suffisamment. » lança Lizzie avec un sourire entendu pour Edwin.

Casey fronça les sourcils, en jetant un regard suspicieux à sa sœur, qui lui adressa un léger sourire, tout en croquant dans sa crêpe au sirop d'érable.

Derek et Casey n'avaient visiblement pas décidés de s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels (parce qu'il était désormais évident pour Lizzie qu'ils cachaient leur amour respectif), et agissaient comme d'habitude… Se critiquant donc mutuellement dès que c'était possible. D'un accord silencieux, Edwin et Lizzie intervenaient presque toujours dans les joutes verbales, avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Ce qui faisait que les deux aînés commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions, et que les deux autres adolescents s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, depuis ce matin ? » demanda Derek.

Edwin se leva prestement. Autant éviter les questions le plus possible. Il tendit la main à Lizzie, qui l'attrapa en se retenant d'éclater de rire, puis il décocha un sourire en coin à son frère, moqueur.

« Mais rien du tout. Lizzie et moi, on aime juste beaucoup passé du temps ensemble. Après tout, on n'est pas _vraiment _frères et sœurs… alors… »

Le sous-entendu était clair. Casey failli tomber de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Lizzie rougissait, retenait son fou rire pour entrer dans le jeu d'Edwin. Elle le tapa légèrement, et fit mine de chuchoter, réprobatrice :

« Edwin, on avait dit qu'on ne le dirait pas ! »

« Mais Lizzie, » argumenta Edwin, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Derek et Casey sont respectivement mon frère, et ta sœur. On peut tout leur dire, on sait bien qu'ils ne nous jugerons pas ! »

Ils ne manquèrent pas les regards effarés qu'échangèrent Derek et Casey en une seconde, et durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui aurait cassé toute leur improvisation. Et puis, Casey demanda, incertaine, la voix tremblante :

« Mais enfin… Vous… Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Edwin se racla la gorge. Lizzie haussa un sourcil, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Eh bien en fait… pas vraiment. Mais Casey, Edwin embrasse si bien ! »

« Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. » lui chuchota Edwin à voix basse.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » s'écria Derek, choqué.

Edwin prit une moue désolée et penaude, alors qui mourrait d'envie de pleurer de rire.

« J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, Derek. » se justifia-t-il. « Mais c'est trop dur, Lizzie est trop… _Belle._ »

Derek réussit à être encore plus choqué, et les fixa tour à tour, comme s'il attendait que l'un des deux avoue que c'était une mauvaise blague. Casey avait renoncé à parler. Blanche comme un linge, elle s'agrippait à la table comme à une bouée de secours. Lizzie secoua la tête, et serra plus fort la main d'Edwin.

« Tu vois, même eux, ils ne comprennent pas. Je le savais Edwin. Allez, viens. »

Elle le tira doucement, et il la suivit sans rechigner. Ils remontèrent en vitesse, et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Edwin et Derek. Aussitôt, Lizzie lâcha sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Bientôt, Lizzie du essuyer les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur son visage rouge, alors qu'Edwin se tenait le ventre, écroulé sur son lit.

« Je crois que l'histoire a un peu dégénérée. » réussit à articuler Lizzie.

« La tête de Derek et Casey… » Balbutia Edwin.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

OoO

(POV Derek & Casey)

« Ils plaisantaient, einh ? » demanda Casey, tremblante.

Derek tourna un regard perdu vers elle. Il savait qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivée, dans cette maison, pour que les habitants se mettent à s'embrasser à tout bout de champs ? Etait-ce une maladie ?

« Je crois qu'ils se moquaient de nous. » répondit-il avec une voix faussement décontractée.

« Tu crois que… Qu'ils savent ? Pour euh… Enfin, tu sais quoi… » Souffla Casey, gênée.

« C'est pas possible. » la contredit le jeune homme en fixant le plafond. « Nous étions… Seuls quand on s'est… enfin… Quand c'est arrivé. »

Casey hocha doucement la tête, pas rassurée pour un sou.

« Bien. Alors, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter ? »

« Non. Bien sur que non. »

Ils échangèrent un micro sourire, puis Casey jeta un regard dégoûté sur la crêpe que Derek n'avait finalement même pas penser à entamer, à cause du choc qu'avait produit l'annonce d'Edwin. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il mordit dedans avec entrain.

« Mais elle doit être froide, maintenant, en plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Chè encor' meilleur. » répondit Derek, la bouche pleine. « T'en veux ? »

La jeune fille s'éloigna précipitamment quand il fit mine d'approcher la crêpe.

« Sûrement pas ! Tu es vraiment un porc ! »

Derek haussa les épaules, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, nan ? »

« Dans tes rêves, mon pauvre. » railla Casey.

« Oh, tu sais, dans mes rêves… » Sourit Derek, avec un regard entendu.

La brune s'éloigna plus encore.

« Espèce de pervers ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui envoya un baiser, elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais, après un temps d'hésitation, rattrapa le baiser invisible, avec un sourire en coin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

**Tomoyo Fanel :** Mercii bicoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle est arrivée assez vite ! . Oui, j'adore Lizzie et Edwin, moi aussi xD.

**Kamomille :** Merci ! Lily Forever aussi aime beaucoup xD. Que sa fait bizzarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Fjudy :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées lol. Voilà la suite :), j'espère que tu aimeras.

* * *

**Inévitablement gamin **(POV Casey)

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement, semblable les uns aux autres. Casey évitait de parler trop gentiment à Derek, parce qu'elle sentait toujours peser sur sa nuque les regards moqueurs de Lizzie et Edwin. Contrairement à ce que disait son demi-frère, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient au courant. C'était obligé, vu leur comportement. Tous ces regards, ces petites piques qui se voulaient innocentes… Casey soupira, et laissa choir sa tête sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda la voix amusée de Derek.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était étrange comme elle le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, alors qu'elle aurait du, au contraire, le détester davantage, pour mieux éloigner les soupçons de sa sœur et de son autre demi-frère. Elle acquiesça doucement, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle tranquillement.

« On est tous seuls, cet après-midi. » lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

_Oh oh. Et maintenant, tu l'embrasses en lui disant tant mieux. Allez !_

Casey ferma les yeux un très bref instant, avec l'envie fulgurante de se taper la tête contre un mur pour tuer sa maudite conscience… Mais elle se retint à temps.1) Sa allait faire mal, et 2) elle n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser _encore une fois _devant Derek. Elle esquissa donc un léger sourire.

« Oh. Et que vont faire les autres ? »

Par-fait. Au summum de l'indifférence et du calme. Casey aurait presque sourit fièrement, mais ça aurait fait définitivement louche.

« Nora et mon père amène Marti voir le père Noël, et Lizzie et Edwin vont finir leurs cadeaux de noël » expliqua Derek, avec la même voix calme.

Comme c'était étrange, d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec lui, tout de même. Ils se détestaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et maintenant, on aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient… amis. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Casey, évidemment…

_Mon œil. Toi tu voudrais beauuucoup plus. _

Une tornade brune fit soudain interruption dans la pièce, et se jeta comme une furie sur les genoux de Derek, qui éclata de rire en se recevant un bisou mouillé de sa petite sœur. Casey, adorait voir Derek avec Marti. Il semblait tellement différent, avec elle. Tendre, affectif, doux. Rien à voir avec le Derek habituel. Marti lui adressa un grand sourire joyeux, révélant quelques dents manquantes, et s'exclama avec une excitation de gamine :

« Je vais voir le père Noël ! Le vrai de chez vrai ! Melinda est bête, elle dit qu'il n'existe pas. Mais c'est faux, parce qu'avec Nora et papa, on va le voir chaque année ! »

Par-dessus la petite tête, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard attendri, puis Casey approuva les paroles de la demoiselle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher, cependant, de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas une très bonne chose que de dire que Melinda était bête. Marti ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés, ne voyant pas le mal, alors que Derek soupirait.

« Oh c'est bon. Et puis, Marti a raison, cette Melinda est bête ! »

Non mais quel… !

« Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne que ce n'est pas bien de dire du mal de ses camarades ! » s'exclama Casey avec ton plus sec.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis lui lança un regard sincèrement blasé. Il ne le dit pas, mais c'est comme s'il avait hurlé dans toute la pièce un « n'importe quoi, c'est d'un stupide ! ». Intérieurement, Casey jura, agacée. Les conversations civilisées avec Derek n'étaient pas faîtes pour durer, apparemment. Elle l'aurait volontiers massacré, si Marti ne se trouvait pas sur ses genoux, et il sembla en prendre conscience, puisqu'il lui décocha un sourire railleur en serrant sa petite sœur un peu plus fort. Quel gamin, franchement !

C'est alors que, les sourcils froncés, Marti s'exclama de sa voix fluette, désireuse de comprendre :

« Mais alors, Casey, c'est mal, que tu dises que Derek est bête, non ? »

Médusée, Casey regarda sa demi-sœur avec des yeux ronds, incapable de répondre. Derek éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, puis, avec un sourire moqueur, approuva sa sœur :

« Mais oui Casey, franchement, c'est mal. Surtout que je ne suis pas si bête que ça. Tu te limites tellement aux apparences ! »

Ses yeux étaient si sérieux ! Casey baissa les siens, vaincue, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

_Alors que tu sais qu'il a raison ! Sa te tuerais de l'avouer ? _

En vérité ?... Oui !

OoO

« Bon, on y va. A tout à l'heure ? » Salua Nora, tandis que George essayait de retenir une Marti surexcitée.

Casey, plongée dans son livre, adressa un distrait geste de la main, en marmonnant un « à tout à l'heure, maman. ». Cette histoire était vraiment prenante ! Cette fille, d'apparence si solitaire et indépendante, qui tombait sous le charme d'un garçon populaire qui cachait un lourd secret c'était si… Si romantique !

« Oh, et ne faites pas de bêtises en notre absence ! » conseilla Lizzie, rieuse.

Casey releva immédiatement la tête, oubliant momentanément le livre. Derek qui était en haut des escaliers, s'était figé dans une position assez comique, la main sur la rambarde, et une jambe dans l'air. Quand à elle, elle devait ressembler à un merlan frit. Edwin se mordit violemment la lèvre, comme pour se retenir de rire. Cependant, George et Nora ne durent pas relever le sous-entendu, puisque que George approuva Lizzie :

« Oh oui, Derek, Casey, si vous pouviez éviter de casser toute la maison en vous chamaillant, sa serait super. »

Edwin émit un drôle de bruit et sortit précipitamment dehors. Lizzie tint environ deux secondes de plus que lui, avant de le suivre. Marti tapa dans ses mains, éclata d'un rire joyeux et échappant à la main de son père, s'élança à leur suite. Casey et Derek échangèrent un regard presque soulagé, puis Derek s'esclaffa silencieusement et la brune soupira doucement.

OoO

La neige tombait toujours, inlassablement, et Casey était hypnotisée par ce spectacle… Du moins, en apparence, puisqu'en vérité, elle était simplement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis sa dispute avec Derek, et elle se détestait à sentir son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ses yeux noisette rieurs, ou encore à son sourire en coin absolument adorable. Avec un soupir de dépit, elle colla son front sur la vitre glacée, et ce contact la ramena à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films : C'était de _Derek _qu'on parlait…

Deux mains se posèrent soudain sur ses yeux la faisant sursauter violemment.

« Bouh ! »

« Derek… » Soupira Casey en enlevant les mains.

Elle frissonna légèrement. C'était agréable, comme contact. _Trop _agréable.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait une tête de gamin, si elle voulait être franche. La mine d'un gamin qui voulait quelque chose. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient trop innocemment, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres… Il ressemblait à Marti quand elle voulait manger des bonbons avant le repas du soir. Et c'était _louche. _Elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Mais rien du tout, je venais juste voir ma demi-sœur préférée ! » dit-il joyeusement.

D'accord, alors là, sa devenait définitivement _super louche. _Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était « sa demi-sœur préférée » ?

« Derek… » Gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Il abdiqua avec un sourire penaud, les yeux pétillant d'amusement, en levant les mains en signe de paix. Elle haussa un sourcil, et il s'affala sur le lit de Lizzie avec un gémissement plaintif…

« Je m'ennuiiie… »

Stupéfiée, Casey le regarda sans un mot. Pire gamin que ça, ça ne pouvait décemment pas exister. Ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire remarquer, d'ailleurs, avec un sourire railleur ; il lui tira puérilement la langue, et adopta une mine boudeuse.

« Puisque je suis un gamin » marmonna-t-il, cachant difficilement son sourire amusé, « Eh bien je vais agir en véritable gamin… »

Un silence. Casey craignit le pire… Et elle avait raison. Il se releva, s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, avec des yeux de chien battu, et une mine suppliante. Prudemment, la jeune fille se recula légèrement ; Derek était peut-être un gamin… Mais il était tellement… Tellement… Elle prit une profonde inspiration, désireuse de garder son esprit au clair… Même quand il se mit à genou devant elle, la faisant écarquiller les yeux si fort qu'elle se fit presque mal.

« S'il-te-plaiiiit Casey… Joue avec moiii… »

« Derek, je t'assure que tu as l'air parfaitement idiot… » Hoqueta Casey.

Elle avait éclaté de rire, nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, après que sa conscience lui ai soudainement suggérer des choses justement très peu suggérables et surtout totalement inenvisageables. Et elle se fichait même d'avoir inventé le mot suggérable à l'instant, preuve de son trouble. Il se releva prestement, et pencha la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants, peu atteint par le fait qu'elle se moque de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

Elle aurait presque eut le souffle coupé. Elle détestait quand son esprit tordu se mettait en route comme ça, juste au moment où il ne fallait _pas _qu'elle pense à des trucs comme ça. Et encore, ça aurait été un autre garçon… Mais là, c'était Derek ! Derek, son demi-frère !

Elle détourna les yeux, certaine qu'elle allait faire une bêtise dans les secondes suivantes si elle continuait d'observer le visage de Derek si près. Il se racla la gorge, et cacha difficilement son sourire derrière une exclamation faussement horrifié :

« Oh mon dieu, Case, et après, c'est _moi _qui suis pervers ? »

Manquant de se faire un torticolis, elle retourna brusquement la tête vers lui, en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis tout à l'heure et pointa son index sur le torse du jeune homme, cramoisie, et folle de rage de savoir qu'il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait… _Ce que sa conscience _lui avait fait pensé. Il continua cependant de ricaner.

« Je… Je ne pensais pas DU TOUT à ça, imbécile ! »

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Mais oui, mais oui Case. Tu sais, on est que tous les deux, tu peux l'avouer… »

« Tu serais bien la dernière personne à laquelle je l'avouerais ! » cingla-t-elle d'une voix aigre.

« Donc tu as bien pensé à ça, petite perverse. » sourit Derek, malicieux.

« Je… »

Casey se tu, et laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Comme quand elle venait juste d'aménager avec Derek et qu'elle avait du apprendre (à force d'expériences) à savoir répondre au tac au tac pour ne pas se laisser faire par le jeune homme.

« J'y crois pas. » déclara-t-elle, sous le choc. « Je… »

« Tu t'es fait avoir, oui. » commenta Derek tranquillement. « Tu faiblis, Case ! »

_C'est à cause de toi, sa me perturbe…_

« C'est à cause de t… de la neige, sa me refroidit le cerveau. » argumenta la brune.

_Et zut, presque !_

Casey soupira, alors que Derek s'approchait à nouveau, avec son petit sourire en coin, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, puisqu'elle commençait à dire ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute. Enfin, ce que sa conscience pensait, évidemment. Il était certain qu'elle n'était perturbée par Derek. C'était totalement idiot. Et impensable.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement inquiétant.

Il parlait de quoi là ? On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était dans sa tête.

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle néanmoins, sur ses gardes.

« Oh. J'y crois pas une seule seconde, Case. »

Nan mais comment il faisait ? La brune écarquilla les yeux, hésitante.

« Attends, j'ai penser à voix haute ou quoi ? »

Les yeux noisette brillèrent d'une lueur narquoise.

« Nan, pas du tout. En fait, je bluffais, mais tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais. » Expliqua-t-il, visiblement très fier de lui.

Elle jura, soudainement furieuse de s'être trahie toute seule. Ses joues rougirent, de honte et de colère à la fois, et elle lui jeta un regard colérique, se retenant à grande peine de l'étrangler, lui et son petit sourire si craquant… euh, agaçant.

« Toi… » Gronda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha encore, elle se recula, et buta contre son lit, sans y faire plus attention. Il était tout près d'elle. Si près qu'elle aurait facilement pu passé ses mains autour de son cou pour commettre un meurtre. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait déplacer le corps dans le jardin, avant que les parents ne reviennent… Mais on pourrait ensuite relever ses empreintes… Sauf s'il elle faisait style qu'il s'était suicidé en restant dans le froid…

_Ou sinon, tu peux passer tes bras autour de son cou, et l'attaquer sauvagement à coup de bisous. _Suggéra tranquillement sa conscience.

« Un jour, je vais te tuer. » déclara-t-elle sérieusement, en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

Il esquissa alors un drôle de sourire. Le genre de sourire qui faisait plutôt peur à la jolie brune, qui voulu se reculer, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas, puisque derrière, il y avait son lit. Elle déglutit difficilement, alors qu'une lueur machiavélique passait dans les yeux de Derek, et qu'il levait les bras vers elle…

« Nooooon… » Hurla-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle se laissa gagner par un fou rire quelques secondes plus tard, et tomba à renverse sur son lit, l'entraînant par la même occasion. Elle avait toujours était très sensible au chatouillis… Et Derek le savait parfaitement. Elle se débattit dans l'espoir vain d'échapper aux mains chatouilleuses qui se promenaient sur son corps, tout en ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner agréablement. C'était si agréable, comme sensation… Les mains de Derek qui…

« STOP ! » ordonna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était sérieux, et il le comprit parfaitement, puisqu'il s'arrêta de rire, en même temps que ses mains se stoppaient sagement sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il était juste au dessus d'elle. Elle laissa lentement son regard glisser sur les traits fins du jeune homme, sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux, en cet instant indomptables et un peu trop longs, qui caressaient doucement ses oreilles, sa nuque et son cou. Ses yeux noisette, qui la fixait elle aussi avec attention, son nez droit et ses lèvres fines, si douces…

Elle suffoquait presque, et son ventre la brûlait. C'était la même frénésie qui la reprenait, cette même envie, elle releva lentement la tête, alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau, sa main se levant pour se poser doucement sur sa joue. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle voulait franchir cette limite idiote le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et elle oubliait qu'elle n'aurait pas du ressentir tout cela.

« Derek ! Casey ! On est rentrés ! Et on a une surprise ! »

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, et horrifiés à l'idée qu'on les trouve ainsi, ils se détachèrent rapidement. Derek lissa nerveusement sa chemise, Casey peigna rapidement ses cheveux, et, plus présentables, ils évitèrent de se regarder en descendant en bas.

OoO

« Regarder qui nous avons trouver en chemin ! Adam ! On l'a invité à manger ! »

Adam était un grand garçon de 18 ans, extrêmement mignon. Il avait les cheveux plus courts que Derek, et des grands yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une lueur aimable. Oh oui, il était craquant, songea une Casey rougissante, en lui tendant la main. Il lui fit un léger baisemain. Waouh. Alors là. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, tourna la tête vers Derek et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air furieux, et qu'il lançait à Adam un regard rempli de haine.

« Salut Derek, lança Adam avec une voix mielleuse, sa faisait longtemps ! »

« Pas assez à mon goût. » grogna Derek de sorte que seule Casey l'entendit. « Salut, Adam »

Le regard du nouveau venu passa de Derek à Casey, puis de Casey à Derek, avant qu'il ne demande, curieux :

« Tu es la petite amie de Derek ? »

« O… »

« Non. » répondit Casey, troublée. « Je suis sa demi-sœur. »

Elle croisa le regard gêné de Derek, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé, ou il avait été sur le point de dire oui ? Vu le regard amusé que lança Adam au brun, c'était bel et bien réel. Malgré elle, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, et, incapable de faire autrement, elle lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Voyons, Adam, mets-toi à l'aise ! » s'exclama George joyeusement.

Tous s'avancèrent au salon. Casey jeta un regard interrogatif à son demi-frère, qui chuchota, avec une trace de mépris et de dégoût dans la voix :

« Je ne peux pas supporter ce type. C'est le gars le plus hypocrite qui puisse exister. »

« je suis sur que tu exagères.. » murmura Casey, en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à Adam.

Derek la fusilla du regard, et renifla avec mépris.

« Tu vois, t'es déjà conquise par cet imbécile. J'y crois pas, et dire que je pensais que t'étais intelligente. »

Une flèche en plein cœur. Casey le regarda se diriger vers le salon à son tour, figée, puis, avec un soupir, prit la même direction, en songeant que la soirée risquait d'être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bijour bijour ! (ou bonsoir bonsoir, d'ailleurs, vu l'heure lol)_

_Un tout nouveau chapitre, avec un derek on ne peut plus jaloux, et un certain avancement dans la relation Casey/Derek. j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Merciii ! Eh oui lol, j'ai bien 15 ans (d'ailleurs j'en profite pour te dire que je suis bien assez vieille pour lire tes OS lemon :p). Merci pour le "ça" et "sa" c'est vrai que je confond souvent :S. Bref voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**marguerite26 :** Merci beaucoup ! Il y a un bisous dans ce chapitre lol, ne t'inquiète pas . En tout cas, je vois qu'Adam a fait sensation lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Sam :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Kamomille :** Mercii ! Voui, voui, le bisous est pour ce chapitre lol (et pour les prochains aussi, il y en aura beaucoup xD). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Romania :** Merci ! Derek ne va pas se laisser faire xD. Enfin, tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira !

**Tomoyo Fanel :** Mercii ! Si les chapitres arrivent vite, c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour cette histoire lol. mais attends de voir, dans mes passages à vide, ça fait peur xD. En tout cas, voilà le POV Derek ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

**Irrémédiablement naïve **(POV Derek)

Il le détestait. Il détestait cet Adam, qui était si différent de lui, cet Adam aux manières affables, aux sourires hypocrites, aux yeux doux mais au coeur de pierre. Il le haïssait, et plus encore depuis que Monsieur avait décidé de recouler avec SA Casey. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait failli dire qu'elle était sa petite amie, ni même parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'elle n'était pas intelligente juste après que c'était une raison pour qui la drague de manière aussi outrageuse !

_Tu es jalouuux... _chantonna la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il ne chercha même pas à nier. Oui, il était jaloux. Casey méritait bien mieux que cet imbécile, et pourtant, elle semblait charmée. Oh, en vérité, elle avait l'air totalement mièvre, et le fixait comme s'il était un dieu. Derek détourna les yeux, et ne vit donc pas que Casey tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard hésitant. Il était fou de rage. Voir pire. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Adam…

« Et sinon, Casey, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ? » demanda Adam.

Il avait bien cerné Casey, en plus. Il savait que pour l'amadouer, il fallait savoir être sérieux, et s'intéresser à elle. Derek grimaça, tout en massacrant consciencieusement les champignons qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit Casey avec une petite voix timide insupportable.

« Et toi, Adam ? » l'interrogea Lizzie, qui au contraire de sa sœur, restait froide et distante.

Le jeune brun allait répondre, tout en adressant un regard faussement doux et complice pour Lizzie qui ne s'en trouva pas plus sympathique à son égard, mais Derek, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus les regards de Casey sur ce bellâtre, siffla avec une voix mielleuse et faussement agréable :

« Oh Oui Adam, impressionne nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ? Avocat ? Médecin ? Ou un truc plus fun du genre cascadeur professionnel ? Oh mais non, suis-je bête ! Tu vas faire les trois en même temps, puisque tu es _si _intelligent ! »

Marti éclata de rire, en même temps que Lizzie et Edwin. Adam se tourna vers lui, et grimaça un sourire, le regard noir. Derek sourit à son tour le plus hypocritement possible.

« Derek ! » s'exclama George, choqué.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne supporte plus de rester ici. » déclara le jeune homme en se levant. « Je ne suis pas aussi doué que votre cher Adam, et les conversations deviennent un peu trop intellectuelles pour mon cerveau primitif. Veuillez m'excusez encore, je vous prie ! »

Il se leva avec empressement, adressa une petite révérence moqueuse dans la direction de ses parents, croisa le regard à la fois gêné et indigné de Casey, qui le mit encore plus en colère, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, tout en entendant encore les conversations d'en bas.

« Je suis désolé, Adam. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui la prie. » Disait George.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » assurait Adam (et Derek sentait son sourire satisfait). « J'étais pareil, à son âge ! »

« Tu n'as qu'un an d'écart avec lui ! » s'exclamait Edwin. « Exagère pas non plus ! »

Et Derek, en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, fut heureux de voir que son frère prenait sa défense, et que Lizzie ne semblait pas apprécier cet imbécile. Cependant le sourire conquis de Casey lui revint en mémoire, et il poussa un cri intérieur ; c'était avec _lui, _qu'elle avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi, c'était avec _lui, _qu'elle avait rigoler, et c'était encore _lui, _qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser depuis une semaine !

OoO

Combien de temps était passé, depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ? 1 heure ? 2 ? Derek soupira. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait leurs baisers, il l'entendait encore rire, il voyait son visage de poupée, ses grands yeux bleus, ourlés de longs cils qui lui donnait un air innocent, Ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient dans son dos en ondulant légèrement, et son sourire, oh, son sourire…

Derek gémit.

« C'est ta demi-sœur, crétin, arrête de penser à elle comme ça ! » se morigéna-t-il à voix haute.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pour la première fois, ce n'était Casey sa demi-sœur exaspérante qu'il voyait, mais Casey la jeune fille la plus mignonne qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Et cette brûlure, qui la prenait, à l'imaginer en cet instant avec Adam, cette envie de casser tout ce qui était à porté de ses mains, et, particulièrement la tête de cet imbécile…

« Adam… »

Il se redressa brusquement. C'était Casey qui venait d'appeler Adam avec cette voix timide ? Il se releva, et se dirigea sans hésitation dans le couloir, juste à temps pour voir Adam fermer la porte de la chambre de Casey. Quoi ?! Mais elle était totalement folle ! Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de laisser entrer un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux heures dans sa chambre ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ?!

OoO

_(Désolée, je fais une entorse, c'est un POV Casey)_

Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, c'était qu'Adam était loin d'être Derek. Pourtant, il était maintenant là, collé à la porte, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Elle était nerveuse. Oh, elle aimait bien Adam, il était vraiment sympa, quoi qu'en puisse en dire son demi-frère, mais… Elle n'aimait pas la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de jeune homme. Elle se força à sourire, et engagea à nouveau la conversation :

« Bon, eh bien, là, on sera plus tranquilles, pour discuter. »

Il s'approcha avec un sourire en coin qu'elle n'aimait pas, et s'assit tout près d'elle, trop près d'elle, en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de discuter, en fait. » dit-il avec sa voix de velours.

Casey se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulu s'éloigner quand il lui emprisonna le visage dans ses mains puissantes et calleuses, mais il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant. Et elle trouva ça absolument dégoûtant. Elle repoussa le jeune homme, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'essuyer les lèvres avec une grimace. Pour une fois, elle voulait bien l'avouer, elle était d'accord avec sa conscience : la seule personne qui avait le droit de l'embrasser, c'était Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Casey ? » demanda Adam avec un ton qu'il espérait calme.

Mais ses yeux brillaient de fureur, elle le voyait bien. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, mais elle s'éloigna, le cœur battant.

« Je… Enfin, Adam, on se connaît depuis seulement deux heures. On ne peut pas s'embrasser, comme ça… » Répondit-t-elle avec un petit rire forcé.

Il haussa les épaules, et attrapa les mains de la jeune fille, en mettant son regard dans le sien. Casey se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait monté Adam ici ? Et puis… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Derek ? Elle avait préféré choisir sur une première impression, plutôt que sur l'avis de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche !

« Laisse-toi faire, Casey. Calme-toi. » Susurra-t-il doucement.

Il s'approcha à nouveau. Elle voulu détourner la tête, mais la pression sur ses mains s'accentua, et la voix se fit plus mauvaise, alors qu'il écrasait cette fois-ci littéralement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se débattit plus violemment.

« Laisse-toi faire ! » grogna-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

OoO

Le « laisse-toi faire » d'Adam l'avait décidé. La scène le révulsa complètement, mais après les mains de ce…_garçon _sur casey, c'était les yeux suppliants et soulagés de sa demi-sœur qu'il avait vue. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

« Lâche-là. » siffla-t-il furieusement.

« Derek, tu nous interromps dans un moment intime. » riposta Adam. « Laisse ta demi-sœur décidé de ce qu'elle veut faire, et sors de cette chambre ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'être envie de ce « moment intime » alors arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalité et _lâche-la _! »

Adam se releva, repoussant Casey sur le lit.

« Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, Derek. Je te répète que j'étais en train de profiter de ta petite Casey, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. »

« Je ne suis pas objet ! » s'écria la voix indignée de Casey.

Ce fut à peine si les deux garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Adam la trouvait bien trop insignifiante –quoi que vraiment jolie- pour porter une quelconque attention à ses paroles, et Derek… Derek était si furieux qu'il ne pensait qu'à Adam… Adam et son sourire ironique, provocateur, qui le narguait d'oser faire le premier pas, de jeter la première pierre, de donner le premier coup. Et dieu, qu'il en avait envie…

« Bien sur, que sa me regarde. C'est mon rôle de protéger Casey quand elle ne se rend pas compte que les types qu'elle croit respectables veulent juste la baiser. »

Sa voix était sèche. Il entendit une petite exclamation d'indignation du côté de sa demi-sœur. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il parle de manière si crue, sans se soucier de la choquer ? Adam ricana.

« Oh Derek, laisse moi rire. Toi, la protéger ? Mais je suis certain que si elle n'était pas ta demi-sœur, tu l'auras déjà « baiser » comme tu dis, depuis bien longtemps. Tu es aussi peu respectueux envers elle que moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu as sur elle ? »

Est-ce la rage qu'il ai osé toucher Casey qui devenait insupportable, la façon dont il avait de parler d'elle, ou bien simplement le fait qu'une part de ce qu'il venait dire était simplement l'exact vérité –Il mourait d'envie de Casey même si c'était dur à avouer-, qui fit ce qui se passa ensuite, ou bien les trois à la fois ? Peu importe…

Le poing de Derek partit tout seul contre la paume d'Adam. Une parfaite droite, qui, avec toute la rage et la puissance qu'il avait pu mettre dedans, envoya le jeune homme valdiguer vers le lit de Lizzie, dans un cri de douleur, qui se mêla au feulement furieux de Derek, et à l'exclamation horrifiée de Casey.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça. » gronda Adam en se relevant.

Il se jeta à son tour sur Derek. Sous le poids du jeune homme, il tomba par terre, entraînant Adam par la même occasion. Ils roulèrent par terre, tout en se mettant des coups de tous les côtés, à l'aveuglette, en s'hurlant des insultes, en se griffant, en se mordant. Des véritables animaux, des bêtes, leurs instincts primitifs qui ressurgissaient là, maintenant, dans cette petite chambre.

« Derek… Derek ! » Chuchotait Casey, figée d'horreur, incapable de bouger, incapable de se lever, enfin, pour arrêter la bagarre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sur George et Nora, qui, un instant, restèrent bloqués sur le pas de la porte, avant que George ne se précipite à son tour, et attrape son fils par les épaules, le séparant d'Adam, qui, malgré le bleu qui se formait sur sa paume, et la profonde éraflure sur son arcade esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » s'écria Nora, folle de rage. « Derek ? »

Derek suffoquait. Il avait mal, et frapper ne l'avait pas apaisé, ou si peu. Le fait qu'on l'accuse encore, le rendit mauvais. Le regard noir, il se détacha de son père, et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il voulait se défendre, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Derek. » plaida soudain Casey. « C'est… Adam, qui l'a provoqué. Derek m'a… Il m'a défendu. »

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était prostrée dans son lit, et sur son visage se peignait encore toute l'horreur que lui avait procuré la scène. Mais elle avait les yeux qui brillaient de détermination et de reconnaissance. George tourna alors la tête vers Adam, qui s'était relevé, et l'attrapa par le bras. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire Casey. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas cru ?

« Toi, mon grand, je crois que tu vas partir. Et loin ! »

Adam jeta un regard furibond à Casey, puis à Derek, et se détacha violemment de George. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis, au dernier moment, fit volte-face, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et cracha une dernière fois, comme pour finir le mal qu'il avait fait cette soirée ;

« Je pense, mais ce n'est que mon avis, que vous devriez surveillez d'un peu plus près vos aînés, mon cher George. Parce que je n'ai fait que réveiller les… _pulsions _de Derek. Sur ce, au revoir ! »

OoO

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et sourit légèrement, en voyant la silhouette de Casey apparaître. Il se releva avec un grognement de douleur –Adam ne l'avait pas loupé- et alluma la petite lampe de chevet, certain que la lumière ne réveillerait pas Edwin, qui ronflait doucement.

Elle était en peignoir. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, et prouvaient qu'elle sortait juste du lit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le visage penaud, le regard désolé. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, à petit pas, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le plus près de lui possible, sans oser le toucher, ou juste le frôler. Elle avait l'air tellement coupable qu'il lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur son torse, et il l'entendit sangloter silencieusement.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée. « J'aurais du te faire confiance tout de suite, et au lieu de ça j'ai… »

« Hey, Case » l'interrompit-il doucement « C'est normal que tu ne m'es pas cru. On se déteste, tu te souviens ? »

Elle rie, entre deux sanglots, et releva la tête vers lui. Timidement, elle leva la main, et retraça avec douceur les traits de l'hématome qui était apparu au dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Il frissonna un peu, et elle enleva sa main précipitamment.

« Ca te fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Bien sur que non. Je suis un dur à cuire, tu le sais bien. »

« Tu es incroyablement vantard. »

« Et toi, irrémédiablement naïve. »

Elle baissa doucement les yeux. Il la serra un peu plus fort, la sentant retomber dans ses pensées sombres, et elle se cala profondément contre lui, avant de demander, hésitante :

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, et qu'il t'a réellement rendu furieux mais… Pourquoi tu l'as frappé, au juste ? »

Derek n'hésita pas vraiment. Il lui fit relever la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avant d'avouer avec une franchise et une sincérité étonnante.

« Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il essaye de t'embrasser, ou même de te toucher. Je… Franchement Case, si je suis sincère, il n'y a que moi, qui est le droit de t'embrasser… »

Elle ferma les yeux, et, comprenant que c'était une invitation, il déposa d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et approfondit rapidement le baiser, en proie de cette chaleur et de cette passion désormais habituelle. Elle s'accrocha à lui, et s'allongea totalement dans le lit, sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, l'envie dévorante et fulgurante leur coupant momentanément leur raison. Ils voulaient juste… s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête, jusqu'à peut-être, faire une folie mais… Peu importe ? Il l'aimait, nan ? Oh oui, il l'aimait, là, maintenant tout de suite, et il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Derek… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

C'était comme s'il revenait dans la réalité, encore une fois. Il cligna des yeux, et ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées de désir, et les yeux brillants, et il ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Mais il était fatigué, et il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas, même s'ils en mouraient d'envie autant l'un que l'autre. Elle sembla comprendre, pour avoir suivi le même raisonnement que lui, et recala sa tête contre son torse. Il la recouvrit de la couverture, et ils se pelotonnèrent ensemble.

« Il faudra que je revienne dans la chambre avant que Lizzie et Edwin ne se réveille. » constata Casey, la voix déjà ensommeillée.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Case. »

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Il éteignit la lumière. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le petit garçon qui avait fait semblant de dormir pendant tout l'échange, eut un sourire étrange, et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, tout en pensant à la joie qu'allait avoir Lizzie demain matin, quand il lui raconterait tout ce qui venait de se passer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, coucou ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Par contre, je pars en vacances samedi, donc je ne sais pas s'il y aura un autre chapitre avant cette date :)_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Les scénaristes devraient s'inspirer des fictions, c'est vrai lol. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il y a une petite allusion à l'un de tes OS de thirty time (mon préféré lol).

**Kamomille :** Merciii beaucoup !! George les surveille un peu plus, mais pas tellement que ça, c'est un grand naïf lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Otaku-Chan :** D'abord, merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic lol. Ensuite, et bien, comme Sam te l'a dit dans une review, ils ne sont pas chez eux, mais au chalet, et comme je ne savais pas trop comment était répartis les chambres là-bas, j'ai inventé . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Sam :** Mercii et merci ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Romania :** Mercii ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !!

* * *

**Tellement adorable.**

Elle était si bien, là. Elle esquissa un sourire ensommeillé, et se blottit plus confortablement encore contre la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle, en respirant la délicieuse et entêtante odeur de menthe qui s'en dégageait… Elle se serait rendormie sans problème, si, soudain, elle ne s'était pas rappelée de toute la situation.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans le lit de Derek, et que les volets avaient été ouverts ; le soleil d'hiver faisait étinceler la neige. La respiration de Casey s'accéléra, en même temps que les battements de son cœur, alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment les bras de son demi-frère, le faisant grogner, pour jeter un coup d'œil au lit d'Edwin qui était, comme elle l'avait pressenti, vide. C'était une catastrophe. Une véritable catastrophe. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Derek.

Il était adorable, endormi. Il semblait tellement plus innocent et gentil, sans son sourire moqueur perpétuel ! Quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas gentil… Après ce qu'il avait fait hier…Pour elle. Avec résignation, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, avec l'espoir que son sommeil n'était pas profond.

"Derek… Derek ! Derek, réveille-toi !"

"Tu ne le réveilleras sûrement pas comme ça." Commenta une voix moqueuse.

Casey se retourna brusquement. Edwin avait les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et ses yeux noirs pétillaient plus que jamais d'amusement. Visiblement, il venait juste de se lever, puisqu'il était toujours en pyjama, et que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Casey rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que l'adolescent de 14 ans avait bien pu penser, en la voyant dans le lit de Derek ce matin.

« Ecoute, Edwin, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais ce n'est pas du tout… »

« Relax, Casey. » la coupa Edwin. « Je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé, parce que je ne dormais pas, quand tu es arrivée, hier. Mais, si vraiment tu t'inquiètes, je ne dirais rien aux parents, c'est promis. »

Casey soupira, ferma les yeux un bref instant, puis les rouvrit et fit une grimace.

« Je suppose que tu étais avec Lizzie, il y a cinq minutes ? »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire plus grand encore. Casey jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, qui, toujours endormi, poussa un soupir bienheureux en se tournant de leurs côtés, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce spectacle. Il était tellement mignon, ainsi ! Elle se retint de justesse de passer une main dans ses cheveux, et Edwin toussota doucement, pour attirer son attention.

« Alors ça y est ? » demanda-t-il avec une excitation de petit garçon.

Casey fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il venait en venir.

« De quoi, ça y est ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, déboussolée.

« Derek et toi. » Expliqua le jeune homme, comme s'il parlait à une malade. « Ça y est, vous sortez ensemble ? »

Les yeux bleus de Casey s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle la referma, passablement troublée. Est-ce que Derek et elle sortaient ensemble ? C'était totalement inenvisageable, totalement contre-nature, simplement impossible mais… Ils s'embrassaient, ils venaient de passer une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et… Et puis, elle l'aimait beaucoup… Peut-être plus qu'elle n'aurait du, d'ailleurs.

« Non. » répondit-elle avec hésitation. « Je ne crois pas. »

Les yeux noirs la scrutèrent intensément, et elle rougit de plus belle. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Elle avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire en règle, alors que c'était juste _Edwin _devant elle, et pas George ou Nora. C'était ridicule, de se sentir honteuse comme ça.

« Le pire, c'est que tu es sincère. » soupira Edwin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce, je ne crois pas ? »

Casey soupira en se massant doucement les tempes.

« Ecoute, Ed'. Apparemment, toi et Lizzie, vous êtes au courant de tout. »

« Presque tout. » corrigea le jeune homme.

« Presque tout, si tu veux. Avec Derek… On ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Ca se passe, c'est tout. Mais franchement… De là à nous imaginer en couple c'est… »

_Une délicieuse idée que tu adorais voir se réaliser. _

« C'est impossible, inenvisageable… Enfin. Derek et moi, on s'est toujours détestés ! »

Edwin décroisa les bras, et soupira profondément en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'elle ne compris pas. Elle voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre, maintenant, pour penser tranquillement au fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait dormi dans le lit d'un garçon, et que ce garçon se trouvait être son demi-frère. Elle passa à côté d'Edwin, désireuse de partir, mais il la retint un instant par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Casey ? »

Elle savait de quoi il voulait parler. C'était évident, et pourtant, elle décida de fuir lâchement, et lui adressa un léger sourire, en montrant du doigt la salle de bain.

« Je vais allez me laver, m'habiller, et j'irais déjeuner. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire pareil ! »

OoO

D'accord, ce n'était que le réveillon de noël, et ils le passaient en famille, c'est-à-dire, personne d'autre qu'eux. C'était presque un repas ordinaire, si on oubliait la délicieuse odeur de dinde qui flottait dans l'air, le sapin où la guirlande lumineuse entamait un énième chant de noël, et les décorations… spéciales, que Marti avait tenu à installer, avec l'aide de Derek. C'était juste un petit repas convivial, mais l'esprit de fête était bien là, et Casey n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'habiller un peu différemment.

Elle avait décidé de coiffer ses cheveux dans une natte lâche, laissant quelques petits cheveux rebelles retomber sur ses yeux bleus, qu'elle avait soulignés d'un trait noir. Ses lèvres brillaient, grâce à son gloss à la fraise (son préféré !). Elle avait sorti son jean fétiche, un slim couleur sombre, et un pull noir en col V. Elle était simple, naturelle, mais pas mal du tout. Est-ce que Derek allait aimer ?

« Oh oui, sûrement. » répondit la voix amusée de sa sœur.

Casey sursauta, et se retourna vers Lizzie, les joues rouges comme une gamine prise en faute. Sa sœur avaient fait deux tresses, qui lui donnait un air d'enfant adorable ; Son sourire mutin, et ses yeux bleus également maquillés légèrement la faisait néanmoins plus grande. Elle était particulièrement jolie, surtout avec cette chemisette noire qu'il lui allait comme un gant.

« Tu es super belle, Lizzie. » la complimenta Casey en espérant vaguement que cela ferait oublier à la jeune fille la minute précédente.

« Toi aussi, Case. Derek va _adorer._ » Répondit Lizzie, le regard pétillant.

« Je me fiche complètement de l'avis de Derek ! » répliqua inutilement la brune, rougissante.

« Cherche pas à nier, tu parlais à voix haute. » soupira la jeune fille, amusée.

Casey gémit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Cette manie de dire ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute allait finir par la perdre, un jour ! Et si c'était George ou sa mère, qui était entré dans sa chambre ? Comment auraient-ils réagit ? Surtout qu'ils semblaient les observer de plus près, Derek et elle, depuis qu'Adam était sorti en furie. Sa dernière phrase avait du les faire réfléchir. En même temps…

« Allez, au lieu de te torturer les méninges, descends plutôt, tout le monde t'attends. »

Casey soupira, et acquiesça doucement, en suivant sa sœur. En arrivant en bas, elle eut le droit aux compliments de sa mère et de George et sourit de plaisir.

« Casey, t'es trop jolie ! » s'exclama Marti avec son sourire édenté.

« Merci Marti, toi aussi tu es magnifique. » répondit Casey gentiment.

Elle se tourna vers Derek et Edwin. Ils étaient tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, et affichaient le même air ennuyé et blasé. Derek était… comme d'habitude, chemise et baggy. Ses cheveux semblaient plus indomptables encore que d'habitude, et la jeune brune ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver absolument… _sexy, _ainsi. Elle croisa les bras, alors qu'il la dévisageait de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hum Casey, c'est que tu es _splendide._ » dit-il ironiquement. « Mais personne ne t'a prévenu ? On ne va pas au cirque, ce soir ! »

« Derek ! » s'écria George.

« Toi aussi, tu es superbe, Derek. » riposta la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil. « Mais la décharge publique, c'est plus bas dans la rue, désolée. »

« Casey ! » s'exclama Nora.

Sans raison apparente, Edwin éclata de rire, suivi bien vite par Lizzie. Alors que George et Nora les regardaient avec surprise, mêlée avec de l'agacement (ils se fichaient d'eux ?) Derek leva le pouce en direction de Casey, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire de remerciement, et le complimenta silencieusement à son tour.

« J'ai faim ! » clama Marti en tapant dans ses mains.

OoO

Le repas s'était passé dans une ambiance enfantine et joyeuse ; Casey bailla, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir, après que toute la famille y soit allée auparavant, et s'apprêtait à tourner la porte quand, dans le noir, une main attrapa son poignet, et la fit se reculer jusqu'au mur. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire, parce qu'elle avait reconnu l'odeur désormais familière de menthe, et la pression chaude de la main. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et elle esquissa dans le noir un nouveau sourire plus doux et plus tendre.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » chuchota-t-elle avec amusement.

Il ne répondit pas ; il s'approcha d'elle, un peu plus encore, et elle sentit bientôt son souffle dans son cou, faisant voleter les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux, provoquant cette chaleur poignante dans son ventre, la faisant soupirer doucement.

« Tu es vraiment belle, Case, tu sais ? »

Et ce compliment, susurré à son oreille, qui lui donnait des envies étranges, qui la faisait partir dans un monde à part, qui la chavirait, tout simplement. Elle pouvait désormais voir les yeux noisette de Derek qui brillaient, et sa silhouette de plus en plus nette, alors qu'elle s'habituait à l'obscurité, enfin. Elle pencha doucement la tête, consciemment peut-être.

« Tu es très mignon, toi aussi, Derek. Surtout ce soir. » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas se perdre.

Oh elle brûlait de cette envie fulgurante ! Enfin, qu'attendait-t-il ? Elle s'accrocha à la chemise, trépignant d'impatience comme une gamine capricieuse… Sauf que son caprice n'était sûrement pas celui d'une gamine… Il rie doucement, et, docilement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur.

« Mmm… Fraise, mon parfum préféré. » Souffla-t-il avec malice.

La phrase la ramena un bref instant à la réalité. Elle se décrocha doucement de Derek, avec lenteur, sans envie, et, avec un dernier regard hésitant, l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, et courut presque s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avant qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps de réaliser sans aucun doute.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, les joues roses, le cœur qui battait encore si fort… Et elle avait peur de savoir ce que ça signifiait.

OoO

Marti courait dans tous les sens, entre les cadeaux, déchiffrant de sa lecture enfantine les noms sur les différents paquets colorés. Edwin et Lizzie n'étaient pas en reste, retrouvant leur excitation de gamins, et cherchant avec plaisir leurs présents. Casey, les yeux brillants, attendait patiemment que l'agitation cesse un peu, pour pouvoir ouvrir les siens à son tour. Derek, lui, s'était mêlé sans grande surprise aux plus jeunes. Il était tellement… adorable !

« Casey, tu ne cherches pas tes cadeaux ? » demanda Nora en s'installant près d'elle.

« J'attends que les autres se dispersent… » S'amusa Casey.

« Tient alors. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, dans la boite aux lettres. Je crois que tu as un admirateur secret, ma chérie. » Déclara tendrement sa mère.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé maladroitement dans du papier turquoise, et la petite carte qui l'accompagnait. Prise d'une certaine intuition, Casey ouvrit précipitamment le papier, pour lire ce qui était écrit, et ses doutes se confirmèrent :

_A ma miss Parfaite préférée, _

_J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira (et que tu le porteras souvent)_

_Ton gamin adoré._

_PS : Beuurk, je me sentirais presque romantique, c'est totalement horrible, comme sensation, profite bien de cette carte, c'est la dernière que tu reçois (de moi, en tout cas.)_

Casey éclata de rire, les yeux pétillants et les joues roses, le cœur menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. Il était tellement… tellement… Soudainement hâtive, elle défit le papier, impatience de découvrir le cadeau, et resta bouche bée. C'était un bracelet finement ciselé, en argent, dont les chaînons étaient en fait des cœurs qui s'emboîtaient les uns aux autres. Il était magnifique. Avec empressement, elle le mit autour de son poignet, en se jurant de ne jamais l'enlever, oubliant un instant qu'elle n'aurait pas du se sentir si heureuse du cadeau qui venait de son demi-frère. Enfin, non. Pas de son demi-frère. De_ Derek_. Juste, Derek.

« D&C ? Ça veut dire quoi, D&C ? » Demanda George en examinant une montre.

Casey releva brusquement la tête, sortant de la contemplation de son bracelet, et remarqua avec une certaine angoisse que George tenait dans sa main le cadeau qu'elle avait décidé de faire à Derek, qui se plaignait toujours de sa vieille montre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, en se traitant d'idiote d'avoir fait graver leurs initiales comme une stupide amoureuse derrière le cadran, mais Derek, avec un sourire en coin, répondit à son père :

« D&C, c'est une nouvelle marque de montre papa. Faudrait peut-être que tu penses à te mettre à jour ! Je peux l'avoir, maintenant ? C'est _mon _cadeau. »

« De qui est-ce ? » demanda Nora avec curiosité.

Derek haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Je l'ai reçu hier par courrier et je me suis promis de l'ouvrir que ce matin. Mais j'espère bien que c'est de cette fille, au lycée. Je viens juste la remarquer, mais elle est vraiment trop craquante… »

Il jeta un regard complice avec Casey, qui cacha son sourire en coin derrière une exclamation presque indignée, et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer, faussement indifférente :

« Je vois de qui tu veux parler. Je lui parle de temps en temps. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, la dernière fois, sur toi ? »

« Que j'étais le type le plus mignon et le plus sexy du lycée ? » suggéra Derek.

« Nan. » répliqua Casey. « Elle a dit que tu étais un garçon _adorable. _La pauvre, je crois qu'il lui manque une case. »

« Elle me trouve adorable ? » répéta Derek, amusé. « Je pense que j'irais la voir, à la rentrée. »

« Sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas du tout. » marmonna la brune, avec exaspération.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou ! Voila un long chapitre pour vous faire oublier que je pars pour une semaine lol. il est bien plus long que les autres (6 pages word !), mais également... _

_Enfin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous allez sûrement me détester... (moi, en tout cas, je me détesterais XD)_

_J'espère quand même avoir quelques reviews..._

_Bxxx. Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Mercii ! Voilà un long chapitre, qui ne va sûrement pas te rassurer pour la suite de l'histoire lol. J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Romania :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu as aimé l'allusion D&C ? je suis contente, c'est un des trucs qui m'ai venu au dernier moment, pendant que j'écrivais. Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Sam :** merciii ! Oh je pense pour celui-ci, les critiques positives ne vont pas pleuvoir forcément lol. En même temps, je me trompe peut-être et tout le monde va adorer lol. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Yellowcab :** Oh, tous ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment touchée, merci beaucoup ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !!

* * *

**Tristement réaliste **(POV Derek)

Depuis quelques temps, il adorait Casey, pourtant. Voir plus, d'ailleurs, à sa plus grande horreur. Enfin, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que se passait avec sa demi-sœur, il pouvait affirmer sans problèmes que leurs rapports s'étaient on ne peut plus améliorer. Mais il devait être réaliste, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais, qu'on le veuille ou non, et Derek en faisait désormais la douloureuse expérience…

« CASEY ! Bouge-toi ! »

Il trépignait d'impatience, furieux, ou tout du moins très agacé, ses yeux noisette fixer sur la porte blanche qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Enfin, il voulait bien admettre que c'était le réveillon, mais tout de même, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était enfermée là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

« Cinq minutes, Derek ! » s'écria la jeune fille derrière la cloison.

« Tu as déjà dit cinq minutes il y a un quart d'heure, bon sang ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai presque terminé ! »

Il s'éloigna légèrement de la porte, en regardant sa toute nouvelle montre du coin de l'œil. Elle était magnifique, et, bien que ça soit d'un mièvre absolument écoeurant, il adorait ce D&C gravé derrière le cadran.

Avec un certain soulagement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et releva la tête dans l'intention de lancer un « enfin » qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Casey n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Bien que ses cheveux soient secs et retombent parfaitement sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pour vêtements qu'une simple serviette, qui, avouons le franchement, ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Avec ébahissement, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les longues jambes fines de la jeune fille, sentant la fraîcheur du couloir s'évaporer, et une chaleur de plus en plus insupportable prendre sa place. Il inspira profondément, dans l'espoir que son cœur allait se remettre à battre, puis il poussa sans ménagement la jeune fille et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain.

_Oh mon dieu._

Ouaip. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec sa conscience. Ce qui venait de se passer, à l'instant, c'était grave. En une seconde et demi, il avait eut une vision merveilleuse sous les yeux, on ne peut plus tentatrice, et oh combien intouchable, qui se révélait être Casey, sa demi-sœur que quelques jours auparavant, il trouvait absolument insupportable. Avec un certain effarement, il baissa les yeux, et constata que, pour ce soir, ce serait une douche bien froide qui s'annonçait….

OoO

A la sortie de la salle de bain, il évita soigneusement Casey et courut presque s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour finir de se préparer tranquillement. Il envoya Edwin au salon, puisque celui-ci ne faisait rien d'autres que de chantonner sur son lit, et, avec soulagement, pu reposer son esprit le temps de quelques minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir.

Ce soir, c'était un jean particulier qu'il avait mis, son jean porte-bonheur, et une chemise noire qu'il mettait pour la première fois, un cadeau de Nora pour Noël. Il laissa ses cheveux comme tels… Après tout, Casey semblait les adorer comme ça, alors pour…

_Casey ? Aaah mon cher Derek, on dirait qu'en ce moment, il n'y a qu'elle ! _

Oh, c'était juste un stupide lapsus. Il voulait dire les filles, évidemment, pas Casey !

_Un lapsus assez révélateur, tout de même, de mon avis._

N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, il se fichait totalement de l'avis de sa conscience. Franchement, de nos jours, qui écoutait encore cette stupide petite voix dans la tête ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ! Et surtout pas Derek… D'ailleurs, avant ce stupide baiser qui avait tout déclancher, il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que c'était, une conscience…

Se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses pensées, le jeune homme prit une inspiration, et se décida à ressortir, dans l'espoir idiot de ne pas avoir Casey avant… Longtemps. Sauf qu'elle était en bas des escaliers, et que, bien entendu, elle était on ne plus séduisante. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles vaporeuses sur son dos légèrement dénudé par une robe rouge flamboyante qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, et qui avait un décolleté rond et des courtes manches bouffantes. Légèrement maquillée, bavardant avec allégresse avec Lizzie, elle était… à croquer. Oh oui, vraiment. Pfft. Fichue Casey.

Il se dépêcha de détailler les autres membres de la famille. Tout, plutôt que de fixer encore avec cet air idiot sa demi-sœur. Edwin était décontracté, en jean, baskets, et chemise blanche, ses cheveux faussement indomptables (qui ne valaient en rien les siens, évidemment.). Marti avait une petite robe mauve adorable, bouffante, ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes hautes, des paillettes s'étalant sur ses joues. Lizzie, enfin, avait une petite jupe rouge plissée, qui se stoppait un peu plus haut que le genou, et une chemisette blanche assez moulante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute, et Derek songea avec amusement qu'elle allait sans doute faire tourner beaucoup de têtes ce soir… Mais moi que Casey, assurément.

Oups. Ne PAS penser à Casey. C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit, pourtant, non ?

« Derek, tu en as mis du temps ! » s'exclama George. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, dans cette salle de bain ? »

« Enfin papa, » minauda le jeune homme avec une voix aigue, pour cacher sa gêne, « Je prenais soin de mon apparence, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est important ! »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis visée. » railla Casey.

« Bien sur que non, Case. Je comprends tout à fait ce besoin que tu as de passer _deux heures _enfermée dans une salle de bain, pour n'en ressortir sans aucune différence par rapport à quand tu es rentrée ! » Déclara-t-il en plongeant un bref instant son regard dans le sien.

« Enfin Derek, » intervint Nora avec un sourire, « Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'une fille peut faire dans une salle de bain et qui n'est pas forcément… »

« MAMAN ! » s'écria Casey, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

« Et si on y allait, plutôt ? » proposa Lizzie pour éviter un silence gênant.

Le petit village où se trouvait le chalet des Venturi proposait chaque année une fête pour le réveillon, réunissant toutes les familles en vacances, et celles également qui habitaient là toute l'année, et qui ne devait pas partir le fêter ailleurs. C'était une ambiance sympathique, qui permettait de s'amuser dans l'anonymat, et même, parfois, de faire des rencontres intéressantes. Ce que Derek, pour une fois, n'avait pas du tout envie.

« On y va ! » s'exclama George en ouvrant la porte.

Derek enfila son blouson en cuir, et poussa Casey pour qu'elle se dépêche. Elle n'avait pas fini de mettre son manteau, et il toucha sa peau douce. Il retira vivement sa main, comme électrisé, et elle se retourna un instant, un furtif instant, comme pour lui faire passer un message muet qu'il comprit immédiatement comme étant : Ne me touche PAS !

« Si tu veux mon avis, » chuchota Lizzie à son oreille alors qu'il s'installait dans la voiture, « ce soir est le bon moment pour faire comprendre à Casey à quel point tu l'aimes. »

Il sursauta, et tourna vers elle un regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui dans un regard qui se voulait pénétrant. Il secoua doucement la tête, avec son sourire en coin, et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Ecoute Lizzie, on va mettre cette phrase sur le compte de tes 14 ans et des poussières. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas écouter les divagations d'Edwin. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

« Et moi je pense que tu devrais écouter ta conscience. » marmonna le jeune fille.

_Et toc. Tu vois, même elle, elle le dit ! _

Il soupira, plus ou moins violemment. Les gens semblaient être contre lui. Même dieu, ce dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru certes, l'abandonnait lâchement, puisqu'il se retrouvait à côté de Casey, dans la voiture, serré contre elle, leurs jambes particulièrement collées. Il ferma les yeux, et retint de justesse un gémissement de dépit. Pourquoi est-ce que Casey était… Casey ? Elle aurait été n'importe quelles autres filles, jamais il n'aurait eut ces cas de conscience aigus !

OoO

« Derek, mon dieu, tu es de plus en plus craquant avec les années ! » s'exclama une voix fluette, le faisant retourner brusquement.

Elle s'appelait Jane, et elle avait un an de moins de lui. Elle était assez mignonne, dans le genre gamine : Des grands yeux verts de poupée, des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, frôlant à peine ses épaules, une tête encore ronde et enfantine, et toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était aussi minuscule, 1m60 seulement, et les bras levés… Il l'avait toujours vu comme une petite sœur, une Marti en plus grande, elle le considérait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Il l'adorait.

« Jane ! Toi aussi, tu es à croquer ! Où sont tes prétendants, que je leur casse la tête ? »

« Loin de toi, et de moi. J'ai vu Adam, hier. Tu l'as bien amoché ! Qui est l'heureuse élue pour laquelle tu t'es battue ? » Demanda la jeune fille, amusée.

Derek tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Casey près de lui, mais elle était près du buffet, et il aurait juré qu'elle le regardait, puisqu'elle détourna la tête vivement vers les petits gâteaux quand il la remarqua. Il la pointa du doigt peu discrètement pour Jane, qui siffla d'appréciation, les yeux pétillants.

« Eh bien, Derek. Elle est pas mal du tout ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Casey. Et c'est ma demi-sœur. » L'informa-t-il tranquillement.

« Ta… Mais attends, c'est la fameuse Casey que tu détestes tant ? » S'exclama la blonde peu discrètement.

« Disons que nos rapports se sont… améliorés. » dit-il prudemment.

« Mais c'est génial ! Je veux faire sa connaissance ! Si tu veux, je te glisserais dans la conversation quand nous serons les meilleures amies du monde, et je te dirais tout ce qu'elle pense sur toi ! Ça te tente ? Oh oui, je vois bien que ça te tente, allez on y va !

Avant qu'il ai eut le temps de protester que c'était sans doutes une trèès mauvaise idée, la jeune fille l'agrippa par le bras et le força a se diriger vers la brune, qui, étonnée, haussa un sourcil quand elle vit enfin qu'ils se dirigeaient vers elle. Il lui fit une grimace d'excuse que Jane ne vit pas. La blonde adressa un large sourire à Casey, et lui tendit la main, en commençant à discuter comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Salut Casey ! Je suis absolument ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Derek m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je m'appelle Jane ! Oh cet imbécile qui est à côté de moi à sûrement omis de te dire que j'étais sa sœur. Enfin pas sa vraie sœur, évidemment, mais disons, sa sœur de cœur, parce que tu vois, je n'ai jamais eut de grand frère, et lui, il me connais depuis que je suis née, alors, il fait frère de consolation, tu vois ? »

Sincèrement surprise par ce flot de paroles, Casey jeta un regard hésitant vers Derek, qui haussa les épaules, puis fit un sourire à Jane et serra finalement la main que celle-ci lui proposait.

« Euh, enchantée Jane. Je suis Casey, mais apparemment, toi, tu me connais déjà… »

« Depuis 2 ans, Derek n'a que ton nom à la bouche, alors forcément ! » rie Jane.

Euh là, il commençait sincèrement à se sentir gêné. Promenant son regard dans la salle en évitant d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes filles, il repéra Cassie Summers, une fille sympathique avec qui il était sorti quand ils avaient 12 ans, John, un grand gaillard qui lui avait appris ce que voulait dire une vraie bataille de boules de neige, William et Suzie Bones, des maîtres dans l'art de faire des farces, et même Natacha Rogers, une fille de 18 ans, grande et séduisante, aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants, qui avait toujours juré, quand ils étaient petits, qu'à 16 ans, elle partirait de ce coin paumé pour ne plus jamais revenir. Que de monde avec qui il avait peu a peu perdu contact…

« Derek, tu m'écoutes ?! » s'écria Jane en lui passant une main devant les yeux.

« Non pas du tout, ma petite Jane, tu parles trop pour que je retienne ne serais-ce qu'une information… » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

« Idiot ! » soupira-t-elle en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule « Je disais que tu m'avais promis une danse, il y a trois ans. »

« Tu t'en souviens encore ?! » demanda-t-il, faussement effaré.

« Malheureusement pour toi, oui ! » riposta-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers Casey, qui, avec un sourire en coin, et un regard complice pour Jane, se détourna pour attraper un petit gâteau. Il se sentit tirer vers la piste de danse, et se retint au bras de Casey de toutes ses forces possible.

« Caseeeey… Aie pitié de moiii… »

La jeune fille le jugea du regard, puis, retenant visiblement un éclat de rire, elle déclara :

« Une promesse est une promesse, Derek. On ne te la jamais dit ? »

Derek plissa les yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quel enfer tu me mets, Case. Mais je te promets que tu vas le payer. »

« J'ai très peur, assurément. » se moqua Casey. « Danse bien ! »

Jane le tira plus fort. Il fusilla sa demi-sœur du regard, et, avec un soupir de dépit, lâcha le bras, pour se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse. Jane lui fit un sourire angélique, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, en se rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine, avec son regard malicieux. C'était peut-être pour ça, finalement, qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Il posa sagement ses mains sur sa taille, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, avant de commencer sa torture.

« Cette fille est géante, Derek. Elle est… Parfaite, pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi complice avec une fille ! C'est fantastique, je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! »

« Jane chérie… Tu connais Casey depuis cinq minutes ! Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'elle est « parfaite pour moi » ? Franchement, tu ne nous vois pas tous les jours ! »

« Enfin, réfléchis ! Elle est mature et réfléchie, tu es gamin et irresponsable. Elle étudie presque tout le temps, c'est à peine si tu ouvres tes livres. Tu es populaire pour tes bêtises, et elle, pour ses notes. Elle ne cherche qu'une relation sérieuse là où tu ne veux que des flirts. Tu sais t'amuser, elle, pas vraiment. Et je suis sûre que c'est la seule qui te tient tête, et c'est pour cela que tu la détestais. »

Derek ferma les yeux un bref instant, et essaya de prendre une voix normale et décontractée, après avoir déglutit difficilement :

« Là, tu es en train de dire tout ce qui fait que nous ne pourrions être ensemble. »

Et mon dieu, c'était vrai et affreusement horrible. Il détestait Jane pour vouloir lui ouvrir les yeux, et pour avoir citer toutes ses raisons qui faisaient que Casey était bien trop parfaite pour lui, comme il était bien trop gamin pour elle. Et bon sang, ça le tuait.

Jane lui tapa sur l'épaule, il baissa la tête vers elle, elle avait l'air furieuse.

« Bien sur que non, imbécile ! Tu ne connais pas le dicton « les opposés s'attirent » ? Casey et toi, vous vous complétez grâce à toutes vos différences. Et en plus, vous arrivez quand même à vous trouvez des points communs ! C'est ça, qui fait qu'elle est parfaite pour toi ! »

« Jane… »

« Non Derek, ne proteste pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

Il aurait aimé dire oui sagement, et aller voir Casey pour lui répéter les propos de Jane. Sauf qu'il songea à tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'une relation, et qu'il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, avant de contredire Jane d'une voix douce :

« Nan Jane. Casey et moi, on ne sera jamais ensemble. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas. Alors s'il-te-plait, arrête de répéter qu'elle est parfaite pour moi… »

_Parce que je le sais déjà… _

OoO

Depuis cinq minutes, il fixait le couple tout à fait incongru qui dansait près d'eux un slow, sans pour autant lâcher Jane. Fred… Un grand roux déglingué, au sourire charmeur et aux multiples blagues… Fred et _sa _Casey, ensemble, en train de rire. Il se força à inspirer calmement. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas d'excuse pour casser la tête du jeune homme, parce que Fred était on ne peut plus sympa, et qu'il n'oserait sans doutes jamais offenser Casey… Ou du moins, l'embrasser sans son accord.

« Je ne voudrais pas revenir sur le sujet » chuchota Jane. « Mais tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup à ne pas vous considérez comme un couple en les fixant ainsi. »

« C'est ma demi-sœur, c'est normal que je surveille ses fréquentations. » répliqua Derek avec toute la mauvaise foi possible du monde.

« Mais bien sur. » approuva Jane ironiquement.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! » s'écria soudainement le jeune homme.

Jane tourna la tête, pour pouvoir donner une réponse, mais Derek s'était déjà détaché d'elle, et précipiter vers le couple, qui se dirigeait innocemment dehors. Jane haussa un sourcil amusé, et secoua doucement la tête en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry Grogs, un garçon de son âge qui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment mignon…

OoO

« Tu danses ? » proposa Fred en tendant la main.

« Et galant, en plus de ça. Je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues. » Rie Casey.

Derek se racla la gorge. Au pire, il recevrait une énième claque de sa demi-sœur et se ferait ridiculiser devant Fred. Il s'approcha tranquillement, alors que Fred allait répondre, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Casey, en adressant un regard noir au roux, derrière un sourire sympathique et amical.

« Ce qu'il ne fera pas, évidemment. N'est-ce pas, Fred ? » Dit-il tranquillement.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard hésitant à Casey, puis à Derek.

« Non, non, bien sur que non. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. »

« C'est tout récent. » répondit Derek avant que Casey ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon eh bien… Je… Je vous laisse tous les deux. » Marmonna le roux, visiblement déçu.

Après un dernier regard, il rentra la tête basse à l'intérieur. Derek enleva le plus lentement possible son bras, et Casey se retourna brusquement vers lui, furibonde, et pointa un doigt sur son torse en hurlant d'abord des choses qu'il ne comprit pas, la scène lui paraissant atrocement familière. La brune finit par perdre un peu de son ardeur, et se contenta bientôt de le fusiller de son regard le plus noir.

« Fred n'avait rien fait de mal, et c'était un garçon super ! » grogna-t-elle, bougonne.

« Il allait essayer de t'embrasser, lui aussi. » se défendit Derek.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Doucement, Derek leva le doigt aux barrières qui soutenaient habituellement un immense parasol, et Casey suivit son regard. Entrelacées entre elles, les branches de gui les entouraient et les surplombaient de toute leur splendeur féerique.

« Oh… » Souffla Casey.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se sentait bizarre. Encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, parce qu'il était hésitant, et qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire que de clore cette année en embrassant sa demi-sœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains fines et froides, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, la vague de chaleur déferla, et il l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener près de lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis laissa une main vagabonder dans ses cheveux. C'était si doux, si agréable… Pour la première fois, Derek s'autorisa à être romantique et mièvre, en songeant que c'était sans doutes le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

Quand ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, il su à son regard qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Elle avait autant apprécié que lui… Trop apprécié. Il le comprit aux petites larmes qui montaient aux yeux de la jeune fille, alors que les douze coups de minuit résonnaient comme un bruit lointain.

« C'était la dernière fois, Derek. Notre dernier baiser. » Commença-t-elle, la voix basse. « Tout le monde commence à penser que nous sommes ensemble, mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que ce n'est pas possible. Je… Il faut arrêter de faire ça, de se comporter comme un vrai couple tant que l'on peut… Je veux dire, soyons amis, puisqu'on a vu qu'on pouvait y arriver… Mais pas un couple. C'est… impossible, et tu le sais. »

Il ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir quand elle rentra à son tour dans la salle. Parce que ses propos avaient beau lui avoir donné un coup dans le cœur, une envie folle de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, l'embrasser à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre, il pensait exactement la même chose. Et tout ça avait beau être horrible, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était tristement réaliste…


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ! Je suis revenuuue D. Et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement joyeux, du moins pour Casey. en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez !! _

* * *

**Fjudy :** Oui, oui, j'avoue, ils vont finir ensemble (comme c'est étonnant xD). Je profite de cette réponse pour te dire que cette idée de défis me plait bien, et qu'en plus, elle pourrait être amusante (je t'avoue que je ne me vois pas du tout écrire des slashs, mais essayer de ne me fera pas de mal lol). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sam **: Merci encore pour tes compliments. Attention, je vais finir par m'habituer lol. certes la fin n'est pas très joyeuse. J'ai le (dé)plaisir de t'apprendre que ce chapitre n'est pas très heureux non plus. N'empêche que j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même .

**Yellowcab :** Mais oui, ils vont finir ensemble (je ne résiste pas aux yeux de chiens battus XD). Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Marguerite26 :** Je suis navrée pour ton petit coeur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aimera beaucoup ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre... Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même et que tu me laisseras une petite review :'(. Désolée encore

* * *

**Furieusement jalouse** (POV Casey)

Trois jours plus tard, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité d'ailleurs, Casey se retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emily, après l'avoir salué, elle, et puis Max qui était à nouveau là. Mais étrangement, la brune ne se sentait plus mal, et elle adressa un sourire pour une fois réellement sincère au couple. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et qui pourraient condamner un amour si voyant, et si sincère ? Oh, peut-être qu'elle se voilait la face, qu'elle voulait simplement oublier que Derek et elle, depuis toujours ne faisaient que se parler avec un calme qui frôlait l'indifférence. L'excuse officielle, auprès des parents avait été la décision d'une « trêve. ». Casey avait décidé que ce serait la même chose pour Emily.

« Alors, tes vacances ? » demanda d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie en la regardant dans le rétroviseur avec un grand sourire.

« Calmes. » répondit Casey avec le même sourire. « Derek et moi avons passé un accord, et nous ne nous disputons presque plus. »

« Plus de disputes ?! » s'exclama Max, surpris. « Eh bien… Comment est-ce que tu en es arrivée là ? » Plaisanta-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Casey haussa les épaules, sans quitter son sourire, et sans pincement au cœur pour la première fois qu'elle parlait à Max depuis leur rupture, ce qui lui procura une certaine satisfaction.

« Finalement, il n'est pas si horrible que ça. Il arrive même à être sympa, quand il veut. »

Ouh la menteuse. Bien sur, que Derek n'était pas horrible. Loin de là. Et il était plus que sympa. Du moins avec elle, depuis qu'il avait cessé ses blagues stupides. Il était juste amusant, drôle, gentil, protecteur sur les bords… et gamin, évidemment. Elle sourit dans le vague, se remémorant un instant l'odeur de menthe, puis cligna des yeux, et remarqua qu'une lueur de compréhension venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant les vacances ? » l'interrogea Emily avec curiosité.

« Rien de spécial. » souffla Casey avec néanmoins un sourire plus crispé.

Emily n'insista pas. Cependant, elle jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie clair et net : Dès que Max ne serait plus là, la jeune fille aurait le droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Casey détourna les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait, et colla son front sur la vitre fraîche. Pouvait-elle dire la vérité à sa meilleure amie ? Cette vérité qu'elle-même avait du mal à s'avouer ? Inspirant profondément, elle fit apparaître un nuage de buée sur la fenêtre, et dessina un petit cœur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle inscrivit un petit « d » à l'intérieur.

OoO

« Aaah, l'histoire. » soupira Emily, dépitée. « C'est étrange, mais ça ne m'avait pas manqué du tout ! »

Casey pouffa de rire, et entra dans le jeu de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Pourtant, il me semble que la prof est d'une sympathie à tout épreuve, d'une gentillesse et d'une compréhension étonnante. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Casey qui se moque d'un professeur ? » fit semblant de s'étonner Emily.

La dîtes Casey tira puérilement la langue à la jeune fille, qui éclata de rire, et attrapa son bras avec un faux entrain, pour qu'elles aillent enfin en cours d'histoire (il aurait été tellement dommage qu'elles arrivent en retard !). Devant la porte, Derek discutait avec Sam. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, et Casey lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait amical avant d'entrer en classe. Elle reprit sagement sa place au premier rang, ne voyant plus l'utilité de s'asseoir à la place de Derek. A quoi bon, après tout ?

Désormais, et il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, ils étaient _amis. _Plus question de se chamailler pour rien, ni de se venger d'une quelconque farce. S'en était presque troublant.

OoO

C'est à la sortie du cours d'anglais que Casey changea totalement d'état d'esprit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers son casier, bavardant avec Max et Emily, une seconde aux cheveux flamboyants lança à voix haute, à son amie qui l'écoutait religieusement :

« C'est vraiment dommage, mais bon, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ! »

« Et puis, au fond, ils vont bien ensemble, non ? » commenta timidement l'amie.

L'autre fit une petite moue dubitative, qui signifiait clairement qu'elle doutait sincèrement de ces propos, mais haussa finalement les épaules, alors qu'une autre fille lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui éclaira tous leurs propos, en leur lançant une petite exclamation rêveuse.

« Oh et puis franchement, les filles, Derek et Sally Venturi, sa sonne vraiment bien ! »

Casey s'arrêta brusquement, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors que la première fille s'exclamait qu'ils n'en étaient sûrement pas encore au mariage. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté, alors que l'information montait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle essaya de prendre une inspiration, mais ses poumons refusèrent d'obtempérer. Soudainement, sa tête lui tournait, elle avait envie de vomir, alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement. La douleur était insupportable, elle suffoquait. Vaguement, elle entendit Emily crier son prénom, et sentit les bras de Max l'entourer pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Derek et Sally. Alors ils étaient ensemble ? Derek et Sally. La blonde, la jolie blonde du cours d'espagnol. Sally Westen, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé sympathique, mais pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Sally et Derek. _Son _Derek. Oh. Il n'avait… pas le droit. Non, il ne pouvait pas… pas si vite… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui laissait pas le temps ? Doucement, le monde redevint clair, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les prunelles noires et inquiètes de sa meilleure amie. Visiblement, Max l'avait assise maladroitement sur les escaliers.

« Casey ? Casey, tu veux allez à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda la jeune fille, angoissée.

« Non. » souffla la jeune fille, en reprenant lentement ses esprits. « Ça va déjà mieux. »

« Tu nous as vraiment faire peur. » commenta Max, l'air sincèrement chamboulé, lui aussi. « Tu t'es effondrée d'un coup, c'était vraiment… »

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa la brune, en se relevant. « Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de chaud »

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas allez à l'infirmerie ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, ou au moins prendre un médicament. » S'inquiéta Emily.

« Je t'assure que tout est Ok, Em. J'ai juste eut de la chance que ça m'arrive pendant une pose ! Imagine en plein cours ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que… »

La sonnerie répondit à sa question. Avec effarement et appréhension, elle se rappela alors que le cours suivant était celui d'espagnol. Soudainement plus pâle, elle se força à esquisser un sourire, et se dirigea avec le plus d'entrain possible vers sa classe. Sa toute nouvelle volonté, cependant, fut balayée en un instant quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, et que les secondes n'avaient pas exagérés. Ils étaient littéralement collés, et elle le vampirisait presque, sa bouche scotchée à la sienne. Casey détourna la tête dans une moue faussement dégoûtée, en essayant de retenir la nouvelle vague nauséeuse qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle.

« Pauvre fille. » souffla-t-elle avec une toute nouvelle rancœur contre Sally.

Emily lui jeta une œillade étonnée. Casey se força à prendre une attitude indifférente.

« Derek séduit, plaque et enchaîne. Elle ne va sûrement pas durer longtemps. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tant envie que ce soit vrai, là, maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de juger Derek et Sally. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis quelque chose. Au contraire, lui avait réussi avec brio à faire en sorte qu'ils ne se comportent plus jamais comme un couple. Elle serra les poings.

Elle passa devant eux, le cœur serré, les mains moites, et cachant difficilement les larmes de rage qui perlaient soudain au coin de ses yeux. C'était idiot, ce comportement. Et voilà qu'elle en était presque à faire des malaises parce que son stupide demi-frère sortait désormais avec cette stupide glousseuse de Sally Westen. Elle sourit au professeur d'espagnol, et s'installa tranquillement, en se forçant à respirer calmement. Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir si mal, ni de pleurer devant tout le monde. Il fallait simplement qu'elle se trouve rapidement un petit ami. Voilà, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait ; un petit ami.

_Casey. Tu vas tout de suite me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Derek, pendant les vacances, d'accord ? _Emily plaisantait ? C'était quoi ce mot, et surtout en plein milieu du cours !

**Il ne s'est rien passé. Ecoute le cours, s'il-te-plait. **

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es JALOUSE ? _

**Je ne suis certainement pas jalouse. Chuuut. **

_A d'autres, Case. Moi je suis ta meilleure amie, et je te dis que tu es jalouse. Et je te jure que si ce n'est pas maintenant que tu m'avoues tout, ça sera tout à l'heure._

« Miss Walkford et MacDonald, suivez mon cours, au lieu de vous écrire des petits mots ! »

_Ce sera donc pour tout à l'heure. Tu es vraiment chanceuse, toi ! _

OoO

Casey était distraite. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans faire attention aux autres, et devait sans aucun doute le fait de ne pas être tombée à sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie. Elle était en proie à un dilemme effrayant. Dire ou ne pas dire. Avouer ou ne pas avouer. S'avouer, ou pas, enfin, la vérité. Prendre conscience qu'elle se mentait, qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à Sally, qu'elle rêvait de lui, tout le temps, qu'elle voulait le voir, qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait peur de comprendre, et peur d'avoir mal.

« Case, il faut que tu montes dans la voiture. » chuchota Emily avec une voix douce.

Elle reprit pied dans la réalité, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis grimpa aux côtés d'Emily, avec un regard légèrement déboussolé.

« Où est Max ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Emily secoua la tête avec un profond soupir désespéré.

« Il est à l'entraînement. Tu sais, de foot. »

« Oh »

Est-ce qu'Emily ressentait ce que Casey ressentait maintenant, à l'époque où c'était elle qui sortait avec Max ? Est-ce qu'elle avait cette même envie de la taper, cette même brûlure insupportable, c'est envie de pleurer constamment ? Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'Emily avait démarré, mais plongée dans ses soudaines interrogations, elle n'y fit pas réellement attention. Elle décida de poser sa question à voix basse, les yeux résolument tournés vers le paysage d'hiver.

« Est-ce que tu étais déjà amoureuse de Max, quand je sortais avec lui ? »

Les mains d'Emily se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant. Elle ne tourna pas son regard vers Casey, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était sûrement hésitante. Elles étaient meilleures amies, certes, mais il y avait parfois des choses difficiles à dire. Casey le savait on ne peut mieux.

« Oui. » finit par répondre Emily avec hésitation.

« Tu devais me détester, non ? Et en plus, toi, tu nous voyais tout le temps… » Reprit la brune

« C'était dur. » concéda la jeune fille. « Et c'est vrai qu'il y a des fois où je t'aurais frappé, sans doute. Mais t'es ma meilleure amie, Case. »

Casey acquiesça dans le vide. La pression de son cœur, la douleur de chaque respiration ne s'atténuaient pas. Elle ne voyait qu'eux, si près l'un de l'autre, _collés, _et elle avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, de hurler au scandale. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? » demanda Emily avec une certaine curiosité dans la voix.

« C'est… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » Bafouilla Casey, prise au dépourvue. « Je pensais que j'aurais du m'en apercevoir avant, c'était si… si flagrant, finalement. »

Elle avait comme l'impression de ne plus parler pour Emily mais pour elle. Oui, c'était évident. Et pourtant, elle refusait de l'avouer. Pas encore, pas maintenant. De toutes manières, n'était-ce pas trop tard ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pendant ses vacances, Case ? » interrogea Emily doucement.

Casey se raidit. Dire ou ne pas dire. Telle était la question…

« Derek et moi on s'est… rapprochés. » murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence. Un silence lourd, où Casey n'entendait que son cœur qui battait de manière si irrégulière, alors que les souvenirs de noël arrivaient en masse dans sa tête, et elle serra très fort le bracelet qu'elle ne quittait plus. Mais c'était aussi un silence pour réfléchir. Alors qu'Emily se garait devant les Venturi – MacDonald, et que Casey allait sortir, la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet, et plongea ses yeux noirs compatissants et compréhensifs dans ceux incertains et encore embués de Casey ;

« Tu es amoureuse de Derek, Case. Vois la vérité en face, je te promets que tu iras mieux. »

OoO

« Case ? On mange. » Répéta Lizzie.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » souffla Casey, sans bouger de son lit.

« Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta sa sœur.

« Peut-être bien. »

La maladie d'amour. Non, non, _non. _Pas d'amour. Il n'y avait aucun amour, là dedans, juste un stupide sentiment de possession et d'orgueil blessé. Oh, la voila, la belle excuse ! Ce n'était pas Casey, qui souffrait, c'était son stupide orgueil mal placé. Elle aurait presque esquissé un sourire pour cette solution toute faite, si elle n'avait pas su que c'était faux, archi faux, et qu'elle était si lâche, soudain, à refuser jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il devenait impossible de nier encore.

Un soupir. Elle se redressa légèrement sur son lit, pour se mettre en tailleur, et fit un geste pour attraper le téléphone et appeler Emily. Pour qu'elle l'aide à comprendre, à analyser, à réfléchir, et à agir. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter violemment. D'avance, elle su qui s'était, et sourit, désabusée, avant de se retourner vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

Il avait l'air furieux. En fait, non. Il _était _furieux. Sa bouche était étirée dans un rictus furibond, ses joues avaient pris un teinte légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de colère évident, mais Casey perçut également un peu de doutes et le désespoir de quelqu'un qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle attendit qu'il parle, ou plutôt qu'il lui hurle dessus, comme c'était parti. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, son cœur lui faisait mal, si mal, mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir qu'il se soucie, enfin, d'elle.

« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! » s'écria-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle.

Surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de commentaires-ci, elle se leva doucement, et lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« De toi, de ton comportement, évidemment ! » hurla-t-il, exaspéré. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse, Casey, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est _toi, _qui as mis fin avant que ça commence, c'est _toi _qui as dit que c'était impossible ! Alors, tu… n'as… pas… le… droit… d'être JALOUSE ! »

Le cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir se tu soudainement, et, pendant une terrible seconde, Casey crut qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à battre. Le mot « jalouse » résonnait dans sa tête comme une boucle infinie, comme une sentence irrévocable. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre, mais ne réussit qu'à ne reprendre une profonde inspiration, pour être certaine ne pouvoir encore rester debout. Il fallait qu'elle mente. _Maintenant ! _

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, Derek. » déclara-t-elle calmement.

Mais ses yeux la trahissaient, elle le savait. Ils prouvaient à quel point elle crevait de jalousie, qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, d'oublier ces belles paroles du nouvel an, de ne l'avoir rien que pour elle, elle seule. Mais ils montraient aussi à quel point elle avait peur de l'avouer, à quel point elle aimait son doux cocon protecteur.

« Oh pitié, Case, qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi, ou moi ? » Siffla le jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. » insista-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas jalouse, et il y a aucune raison qui pourrait faire que je le sois. Tu sors avec Sally, et c'est parfait. Vous allez d'ailleurs super bien ensemble, et des secondes parlaient déjà de votre prochain mariage, tu vois ? Alors, encore une fois, _je ne suis pas jalouse._ »

Il se rapprocha encore, avec une certaine hésitation. Sa colère semblait s'être évaporée pour laisser place à un désarroi le plus total. Il semblait fatigué, lasse. Il attrapa le poignet de Casey, la força à le regarder, à la regarder vraiment, puis murmura encore une fois :

« Arrête de mentir, Casey, s'il-te-plait. Pas à moi. Et je te répète que tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse. Pas le droit du tout. »

Ces quelques mots murmurés lui firent plus mal que les hurlements précédents. Avec un détachement horrifié, elle le vit sortir lentement, et la laisser seul, dans le désespoir le plus complet. Elle avait mal, si mal ! Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle se précipitait sur son lit, pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller et taire ses pleurs et ses cris désemparés. Elle ne savait que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses pour Sam ou Max. Même pour la rupture. Ça avait été douloureux, bien sur, mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Oui, parce que, enfin, elle se l'avouait…

Toujours en larmes, elle attrapa son téléphone, et composa en tremblant le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle pria en silence qu'Emily réponde. Elle avait besoin de parler, tout de suite, et celle qui la comprendrait le mieux serait sans aucun doute la jeune fille.

« Allo ? Casey, c'est toi ? » Demanda la voix au bout du fil.

« Emily… Oh Em' je… »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Mais elle souffrait tant…

« Casey, tu pleurs ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'affola Emily.

Casey inspira profondément ;

« Tu avais raison, Emily. »

Elle hoqueta, dans un nouveau sursaut douloureux, et puis, les mots sortirent enfin.

« Je suis amoureuse de Derek… »


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Me revoila pour un tout petit chapitre de transition POV Derek, il est vraiment minuscule mais je vous promets un trèèès long chapitre POV Casey pour la prochaine fois, juré _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira (et que j'aurais quelques reviews lol)_

_Bxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi pour le nom d'Emily, je savais pas du tout alors j'ai inventé . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Yellowcab :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas trop, mais les producteurs ont annoncé que dans la saison 4, il y aura une grosse nouveauté familiale. Certains pensent que c'est Nora qui sera enceinte, mais en fait, tout le monde espère que ce sera derek et Casey qui sortent enfin ensemble XD. Enfin bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Chou-ch3rie94 :** Mercii ! Voilàà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Kamomille :** merci ! . Pour la phrase, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère lol. J'espère que tu aimeras, surtout !

**Sam :** Merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'elle lui avoue :p, mais on y est presque ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Etonnement compréhensive **(POV Derek)

Sally était une chic fille. Elle était amusante, sympa, elle ne se prenait pas la tête, ne considérait pas les cours comme vitaux, aimait se moquer des autres, mais gentiment, avec une sorte de compassion adorable, et puis, elle était très mignonne, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Derek aurait du l'aimer, non ? Après tout, elle était un peu comme lui, au fond. Il rêvait de pouvoir l'aimer réellement, et pas de cette affection passive qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour elle. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui…

En passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, il rêvait qu'ils étaient bruns, en fixant ses jolis yeux bruns, il songeaient à de ravissantes prunelles océan, et en embrassant ses lèvres, pourtant si douces, il caressait en songe des lèvres plus fines, au goût de gloss à la fraise. Quand il voyait Sally dans ses bras, tout simplement, il aurait aimé que ça soit Casey qui la remplace. Casey qui se donnait le droit d'être jalouse, alors que c'était elle qui avait étouffée ce « nous » dans l'œuf. Il ne regrettait pas son coup d'éclat de l'autre soir. Elle n'avait pas le droit ; elle se faisait souffrir… Elle _le _faisait souffrir !

Il poussa un léger –très léger, soupir, en serrant un peu plus fort Sally, qui, assise contre lui, lui parlait, encore et encore, de ce babillage joyeux et incessant qu'on n'écoute que d'une oreille. Lui, d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien écouté du tout, grommelant des réponses imprécises à ses questions qu'elle souhaitait de toutes manières sans réponse. Elle du l'entendre, et se retourna vers lui ; ses yeux marrons l'interrogeaient alors que son sourire semblait désolé :

« Je t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée. »

Il se sentit mal ; pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit coupable de faire croire à Sally qu'il l'aimait. C'était mal. MAL ! Pourquoi continuait-il ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme une amie, une simple amie, qu'il rêvait d'une autre ?

_Parce qu'avec Sally, tu te sens en sécurité…_

« Mais nan ! » sourit-il (mais le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, et elle le vit.) « C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un flot de paroles aussi important. »

« C'est un truc de fille, pourtant. Tu ne discutes jamais avec Casey ? »

Elle avait demandé sur un ton amusé et innocent. Il se raidit imperceptiblement, et pourtant, toujours contre lui, elle ne pu que le sentir. Il entendait déjà les rouages de son cerveau assemblé les différentes pièces du puzzle, alors qu'il haussait les sourcils, désinvolte :

« Quand on se parle, Casey et moi, c'est pour s'insulter, la plupart du temps. »

_Pendant l'autre moitié du temps, on s'embrasse…_

Sally fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment précis, ce moment qui tombait si mal, Casey frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre déjà ouverte, tout en fuyant consciencieusement le regard de Derek –comme toujours depuis qu'il lui avait crier dessus, et demanda de sa plus belle voix indifférente :

« Derek, Edwin m'a avoué que c'était toi qui m'avait piqué mon pull fétiche. Est-ce que tu pourrais me le rendre, _s'il-te-plait _? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade de gaminerie ! »

Et sa voix qu'il avait connu si douce et chaleureuse lui fit l'effet dans un couteau dans le cœur, si tranchante et froide, malgré l'indifférence qu'elle voulait mettre dedans. Avec un sentiment de dépit, il sortit le pull noir qu'elle avait porté pour Noël –il l'avait prit comme un souvenir, une relique dont il faut prendre le plus grand soin, et le tendit vers la jeune fille. Il aurait voulu capter son regard, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête mécaniquement, adressa un léger sourire à Sally en murmurant un « désolée » et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Sally le fixa ; elle n'avait plus de sourire, et ses yeux bruns criaient à la franchise. Il voulu parler, expliquer, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, posant une main douce et rassurante sur son bras, et demandant, doucement, avec compréhension :

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

OoO

« Derek ! Enfin, ça ne te tuera pas de l'admettre ! » Cria Sally

Cela faisait une heure, maintenant. Il lui avait tout expliqué, heureux de se libérer sur quelqu'un, heureux de pouvoir raconter, à sa manière, les évènements des vacances. Les baisers, la complicité, Adam, cette nuit si douce et sans idées derrière la tête, et puis le nouvel an, ce nouveau baiser, et cette phrase, cette phrase si réaliste et si meurtrière…

Mais désormais, Sally n'était plus compréhensive, mais plutôt folle de rage –pas parce qu'il avait embrassé Casey, qu'il avait aimé ça, et qu'il voulait recommencé, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas « avouer ses foutus sentiments pour sa demi-sœur ! » d'après elle. Derek était borné, et têtu ; ils se tenaient tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, et se criaient dessus, en parfaits gosses, des « Non ! Si ! Non ! Si ! » furieux.

« AVOUE, BON SANG, TU VAS ME RENDRE FOLLE ! » hurla la blonde.

« Je ne suis PAS amoureux de Casey !! » s'écria Derek, en serrant les poings.

« Arrête de réagir en gamin ! Il n'y a rien de mal au fait que tu sois amoureux d'elle ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez liés par le sang ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime pas ! » s'exaspéra-t-il

C'était un dialogue de sourd. Ils s'hurlaient dessus, sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que l'autre criait. C'était idiot, puéril, mais la tension accumulée ses derniers jours s'envolaient enfin, alors qu'il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il était impossible de nier, qu'il se réfugiait encore une fois dans cette douce sécurité qui le rendait pourtant malade.

« Derek, » souffla soudainement Sally avec une voix étrangement calme. « Même si te me l'avouera pas, tu _es _amoureux de Casey. C'est flagrant, quand tu parles d'elle, quand tu lui parles à elle, quand tu la regardes… _Tu_ _es amoureux de Casey _! » Insista-t-elle fermement.

Il soupira, s'effondra sur son lit ;

« C'est impossible. » marmonna-t-il, faute de mieux.

« Derek… »

« Pas Casey, c'est inimaginable. »

« _Derek… »_

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle » chantonna-t-il de sa voix fausse insupportable.

« DEREK ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle ; des yeux noisette brillant d'un éclat faussement innocent et angélique, qui cachait la peur d'avouer, la peur d'aimer avec autant d'intensité quelqu'un –et surtout pas elle !, un sourire forcé et amical, ses traits qui reflétaient toute sa nervosité. Elle lui lança son regard compatissant, effleura son visage de ses mains douces et chaudes, dans une caresse tendre, et murmura, avec ce ton maternel rassurant :

« Tu es amoureux de Casey, qui n'est ta demi-sœur que par un remariage. Vous êtes complices, vous vous entendez parfaitement bien malgré quelques traits de caractères parfaitement opposés, vous vous aidez mutuellement, tu aimes l'embrasser, tu aimes la voir, tu peux dormir avec elle sans même songer à coucher avec elle –ce qui, je suis sûre, est une grande première, elle te manque qu'elle n'est pas là et puis… Elle est amoureuse de toi. »

« Tu crois ? »

Etonné de ces mots qui étaient sortis trop vite de sa bouche pour qu'il les retienne, ces mots remplis d'un espoir presque enfantin de voir ces vœux se réaliser, il comprit enfin ; ce n'était pas comme il ne le savait pas… C'était juste qu'il avait fait en sorte de l'oublier, qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas savoir à se l'avouer… Et il avait fallu une phrase pour tout faire tomber… Il gémit, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis amoureux de Casey ! »

OoO

Le repas était tendu ; Nora et George, à chaque extrémité, essayaient vainement de faire la conversation, mais Casey restait silencieuse, mangeant ses haricots le plus vite possible, Sally n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de pieds, Edwin et Lizzie snobaient tout le monde, discutant à voix basse d'un sujet mystérieux, Marti était étrangement silencieuse, pour une fois ; son regard se portait sur Sally, puis Derek, puis Casey. Et Derek fixait Casey en se demandant _comment _il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Derek, pourquoi tu fixes Casey comme ça ? » demanda soudainement Sally, amusée. « Je vais finir par être jalouse ! »

Casey releva la tête brusquement, rouge de gêne, et, un bref instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent avant qu'il ne tourne précipitamment la tête vers Sally, cette traîtresse, qui retenait visiblement un sourire narquois. Cette fille était un démon ! Ça ne lui suffisait pas, de lui avoir fait avouer qu'il était amoureux de sa demi-sœur ? Il fallait aussi qu'elle le torture à table, devant toute la famille ? Il retint un grognement, alors que Casey, enfin, s'esclaffait :

« Pas besoin d'être jalouse, Sally ! Le jour où tu auras à te méfier de moi, les poules auront des dents ! »

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant, ce que tu dis, Case. » lança Lizzie, se joignant brusquement à la conversation. « Edwin et moi étions justement en train d'en parler ; d'après un reportage scientifique qu'il a lu dans son magazine débile, l'hypothèse que la poule est des dents minuscules et invisibles à l'œil humain est très envisageable… »

Sally éclata de rire, en même temps qu'Edwin ; Casey rougit brusquement, et lui jeta un regard désespéré : elle avait besoin d'aide pour sortir de cette situation. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis lança d'une voix forte :

« Ce que veux dire Casey, c'est que je t'aime Sally, alors qu'elle et moi, ce serait plutôt la guerre tous les jours. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire. »

Sally se tu. Elle lui jeta un regard furibond, puis eut un faux sourire adorable et amoureux, et souffla avec une fausse tendresse :

« Oh, moi aussi, je t'aime, Derek. »

Mais Derek l'interpréta dans son sens premier, c'est-à-dire : « Espèce de pauvre crétin dégénéré ! Ça ne va pas, de dire ça ? Je te déteste, imbécile ! »

« C'est beau, l'amour. » souffla Nora, attendrie.

Lizzie toussa. Et puis il y eut la petite phrase de Marti, innocente, qui réussit à ramener un silence mortel à table, sans qu'elle en ait vraiment eut l'intention :

« Mais je comprends pas. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Si vous vous aimez, tous les deux, pourquoi est-ce que tu criais tout à l'heure que Derek était amoureux de Casey, Sally ? »


	13. Chapter 13

_9 PAGES WOLRD ! Si avec ça on ose me dire que je ne tiens pas mes promesses de chapitres longs ! XD._

_Sinon, ne m'y connaissant pas du tout, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise si je dois changer de rating, après avoir lu la fin du chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être allée très loin, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre ne chose, on ne sait jamais ._

_Voilàà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez quelques petites reviews ! :D_

_bxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Mais naaan, ce n'est qu'une couverture (espère de tout son coeur lol). Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

**Yellowcab :** Malheureusement, je pense aussi que c'est cela.. Mais, sait-on jamais, peut-être que les producteurs finiront par avoir pitié de tous les fans du couple Derek/Casey ? Enfin, voila la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !!

**Kamomille :** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes mieux lol. Et si... il y un échappatoire hyper tordu made by me x'D. j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Romania :** Entre auteurs sadiques, on se comprend xp. Enfin, merci beaucoup ! Et je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, désolée. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci !

**Sam :** Lol, désolée et merci. Voilàà la suiite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérences !

* * *

**Dangereusement séducteur** (POV Casey)

Jamais elle ne s'était aussi sentie aussi gênée qu'en cet instant, et pourtant, son cœur battait à nouveau de manière rapide et irrégulière. Elle sentait que ses joues avaient prit une jolie couleur tomate, mais seule la phrase de Marti résonnait dans ses oreilles, à la manière d'une douce berceuse. Etait-il possible que… ? Derek pouvait-il… ? Au vue de ses yeux paniqués braqués sur Sally en quête d'aide, il y avait sûrement une part de vérité. Et, tout en étant horrifiée, elle ne pouvait empêcher la douce chaleur habituelle s'emparer d'elle.

Seulement, il fallait répondre, trouver quelque chose. Et Casey se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver, pour pouvoir à répondre à une question aussi directe que celle-ci, et surtout, aussi claire. Dans un même mouvement, les têtes de Sally et Derek partirent en arrière, et ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur, s'échangeant un faux sourire complice. Ce fut finalement Sally qui répondit, en s'efforçant de paraître amusée :

« Oh ma pauvre chérie, c'est une bête histoire de grands. J'en voulais à Derek, parce qu'il était incapable de me dire « je t'aime » alors, j'ai hurlé qu'il était amoureux de Casey, en espérant qu'il réagirait en disant qu'il m'aimait. »

« Et le pire. » renchérit Derek en secouant la tête « c'est que ça a marché ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! Je lui ai dit au moins six fois je t'aime. »

C'était… tordu. Une tentative désespérée. Heureusement pour Derek et Sally, George était un grand naïf, et Nora leur faisait confiance… du moins, à Sally surtout. Marti fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais se tut. Lizzie leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, Edwin replongea la tête dans son assiette. Casey fit de même, et du se retenir de sourire. Elle était heureuse, quand elle aurait du s'inquiéter des conséquences. Mais tant pis. Pour ce soir, elle allait profiter de la bouffée d'air frais que Marti avait innocemment et inconsciemment jeté sur elle.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Emily et Casey apprirent immédiatement la nouvelle. Il était difficile de faire autrement, en même temps, puisque tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Les gens discutaient, commentaient, argumentaient, supputaient tous, sans exception, sur la rupture de Sally et Derek. Casey failli en faire une crise cardiaque quand elle entendit le premier élève qu'elles croisèrent en parler. Son bonheur de la veille s'était déjà envolé, et elle ne voyait que les conséquences désastreuses qu'allait avoir la rupture de son demi-frère.

« Alors ça ! » souffla Emily, un peu choquée. « Ils sont ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? » gémit Casey en s'asseyant sur les marches des escaliers.

Pour une fois, Max n'était pas là. Casey avait tout raconté à Emily, incapable de garder tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances pour elle seule. Sa meilleure amie avait été, comme d'habitude, d'une écoute extraordinaire, mais, pour le coup, elle avait trouvé la décision de Casey hâtive et un peu idiote. Après tout, il n'y avait finalement rien de mal, à ce qu'elle soit amoureuse de Derek ! C'était, du moins, ce dont elle avait essayé de la convaincre.

Devait-on préciser le « sans succès » ?

« Tu ne crois pas que… » Murmura-t-elle à Casey. « ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec toi ? »

Casey se mordit la lèvre. Non. Elle ne pensait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que Derek rompe avec la copine parfaite pour elle. C'était impossible… Quoi que le mot impossible avait en ce moment une signification un peu différente pour eux.

« Non » répondit-elle franchement. « C'est lui qui a eut l'idée de sortir avec Sally. »

« Il s'en voulait peut-être de faire semblant de l'aimer ? » supposa Emily.

Casey lui lança un regard blasé.

« Derek ? Des remords ? » S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Emily fronça les sourcils et Casey soupira de mauvaise grâce.

« D'accord, c'est une possibilité. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais quand même… »

« Derek ! » s'écria soudainement Emily avec un grand sourire.

Casey se retourna brusquement. Il avait le petit sourire en coin qu'il portait toujours au lycée. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une certaine assurance, et d'espoir, mais surtout… de malice. Elle plissa un peu les yeux, et la salua avec une voix calme, ni froide, si sèche, ni chaleureuse. Juste… Banale. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Salut les filles ! Laissez-moi deviner, vous parliez de moi et Sally. » Dit-il en souriant.

« De Sally et toi. » corrigea distraitement Casey.

Elle était en train de se demander, tout en le fixant de manière particulièrement impolie (mais bon, c'était Derek, il adorait qu'on le regarde comme ça) ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. Il avait l'air de vouloir rester ici, et de discuter un moment. Et il était seul. Ça, c'était très rare, de voir le « grand » Derek Venturi sans ses amis… Emily reprit la conversation après s'être raclée la gorge, un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas très dur, en même temps. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. »

Derek rit un peu et posa une main sur son cœur, faussement dramatique :

« Ma si grande popularité me tuera, un de ces jours ! »

Emily éclata de rire, puis prit un petit air candide, avec un regard de conspiration, et posa une main sur le bras de Derek, se rapprochant doucement de lui ;

« Et est-ce que nous, en tant qu'amies personnelles de Mr Venturi, nous aurons le droit à un scoop, ou même à un minuscule petit indice concernant sa rupture ? »

La brune le scruta, soudainement très intéressée. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Casey, et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, sans son autorisation (_Nda : bouh le vilain xD_), alors qu'il déclarait avec un air de conspiration lui aussi :

« Oh, bien sur… Je te dirais juste que Sally n'est plus la fille qui m'intéresse. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui décocha un sourire railleur, puis s'éloigna après un signe d'au revoir. Elle sentait ses joues rouges, elle entendait vaguement son cœur qui accélérait, elle comprit que ses mains devenaient toutes moites. Est-ce qui avait bien dit… Ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait réellement sourit, est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer un message ? Elle croisa les prunelles noires amusées de sa meilleure amie :

« Là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute, Case. Il a quitté Sally pour toi. »

_Oh mon dieu. _

OoO

Pas de Derek. C'est la première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant chez elle, un peu plus tard. Elle le savait parce qu'il n'était pas affalé sur son fauteuil, nonchalant, devant un math de hockey, et que c'était Edwin qui avait prit sa place. Lizzie était à moitié allongée sur le canapé, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, qui s'éclaira quand elle la remarqua :

« Casey, enfin ! »

« Salut Liz. Salut Ed. » Les salua-t-elle un peu distraitement.

Inconsciemment, ou peut-être consciemment, elle jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers la cuisine, puis vers l'étage. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Est-ce qu'il était chez Sam ? Ou Ralph ? Elle déposa son sac à l'entrée, enleva son manteau, et s'assit près de sœur, toujours distraite, perdue dans ses pensées ; elle ne vit que quelques secondes plus tard le sourire moqueur de sa sœur, et le rictus d'Edwin.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Derek est dans sa chambre. » indiqua Edwin, désinvolte.

Dans sa chambre ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ?

« Oui, et alors ? Je me contrefiche des activités de Derek ! » S'exclama-t-elle, gênée.

Lizzie toussa, et Casey crut comprendre quelque chose comme « mais bien suuur » derrière le faux toussotement. Elle plissa le nez, et resta une minute devant la télé, à regarder le match de catch, avant de se relever brusquement. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

« Bon… Je vais faire mes devoirs. » Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Case ! » l'interpella Lizzie.

Casey se retourna vers sa sœur, en essayant de cacher son exaspération. Lizzie lui montra quelque chose au pied du porte-manteau, et, rouge de honte, la brune se précipita vers son sac de cours, sous le regard moqueur de son demi-frère et de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle montait précipitamment les escaliers, elle les entendit éclater de rire, et se retint de redescendre pour les étrangler ; ce n'était pas drôle !

Elle jeta sans état d'âme son sac dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea, l'air décidé, vers celle de son demi-frère. La porte était entrouverte ; elle glissa silencieusement la tête à l'intérieur. Derek, l'air concentré, lisait quelque chose. Il était vraiment trop mignon, ainsi ! Il releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire amical.

« Entre, je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu adores m'espionner, mais discuter, c'est cool aussi. »

Elle rougit comme une idiote, et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci lui rappela immédiatement le souvenir de leur premier baiser, si brutal et sauvage. Elle se secoua mentalement la tête.

« Je ne t'espionnais pas ! » contredit-elle inutilement. « Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais. »

Les yeux noisette pétillèrent à nouveau de la même lueur que le matin. Casey sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse… Ou plutôt, qu'elle allait trop l'apprécier pour son propre bien.

« Je t'écrivais un poème. » répondit-il très sérieusement.

Médusée, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge refusait d'émettre le moindre son. Il avait l'air très fier de son petit effet, puisque un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, sans quitter son sourire. Incapable de bouger, elle le sentit poser une main sur son menton pour lui relever le visage, et faire en sorte que leurs yeux ne se quittent plus.

« Je pensais à un truc du genre :

_Les roses sont rouges,_

_Les violettes sont violettes,_

_Je suis nul pour les poèmes,_

_Alors je te dis juste je t'aime._

Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très bon. » Lui souffla-t-il

Elle frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque. Bien sur que son poème était d'une nullité affligeante, mais lui comme elle savait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'il ne comptait pas vraiment lui en écrire un. Et puis… Il était près… si près que, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait facilement pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… Et, en vérité, elle en mourait d'envie. C'est pourquoi elle le repoussa, et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Derek ! »

Elle le laissa en plan, sortant en furie de sa chambre. Bien sur que non, il ne se fichait pas d'elle, songea-t-elle en fermant sa chambre à clé. Il avait décidé de la faire craquer, c'était évident. Il la draguait !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, elle aurait volontiers éclaté de rire.

OoO

Elle frottait énergiquement l'assiette, dans un geste sec et machinal, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce repas avait été étrange ; pas tendu, comme celui d'hier, mais elle sentait quelque chose… Elle avait surtout senti les regards qu'il avait pour elle, et elle se posait des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pour la torturer ? pour lui faire regretter jusqu'au bout les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé pour le nouvel an ? Ou simplement… Parce qu'il en avait envie ? Cette idée fit s'agiter les papillons de son ventre, et elle se força à l'oublier, tout en prenant une nouvelle assiette. Elle aurait sûrement réussi, s'il n'était pas entré dans la cuisine à son tour.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda-t-il

Elle inspira profondément, et garda son regard sur l'assiette.

« Non, merci, au revoir. » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air amusé en plus ! Casey eut la brusque envie de se retourner pour le gifler, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait plus envie de l'embrasser qu'autre chose. Elle se contenta donc de frotter avec plus d'ardeur encore la pauvre assiette qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je me demande juste à quoi tu joues. » lança-t-elle bravement.

Elle voyait déjà son sourire surpris, et ses sourcils haussés.

« Ça me semble plutôt clair, à moi, pourtant. » répliqua-t-il, amusé.

« Oh pitié, Derek, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! » s'écria-t-elle, agacée.

Elle sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et elle se figea complètement, alors que son cœur reprenait le rythme accéléré auquel il commençait à prendre l'habitude dès que Derek était un peu trop près… voir, carrément trop proche, comme maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Case ? Tu as peur de savoir à quoi je joue ? Je suis désolé pour toi, mais quand une fille m'intéresse, et qu'elle me plait vraiment, je ne rechigne pas sur les moyens. Et il se trouve que toi, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

L'assiette qu'elle nettoyait tomba dans l'évier rempli d'eau sale, l'éclaboussant au passage. Quand, enfin, elle reprit ses esprits, Derek était parti depuis longtemps. Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes. Les papillons s'agitaient dans son ventre, et, dans le fond, son cœur explosait de joie. Mais sa raison refusait de comprendre ; était-il devenu fou ? Avait-il oublié pourquoi est-ce que c'était impossible ?

Dans un état second, elle termina la vaisselle, puis s'assit sur un tabouret, et laissa choir sa tête entre ses mains, déclarant le fond de sa pensée à voix haute, sans savoir qu'un certain brun, loin d'être parti, l'observait encore, victorieux :

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ! »

OoO

« Salut les filles ! Salut Max ! » S'exclama joyeusement Derek le lendemain.

Il embrassa Emily sur la joue, serra la main de Max, puis, avec son petit sourire en coin, déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue qui rougit brusquement, alors qu'elle frissonnait involontairement. Il allait la tuer, un jour ; qu'il la drague, passe encore, si ça l'amusait… Mais au lycée ! Bon, d'accord, il avait aussi embrassé Emily… Mais… Oh dieu, il arrivait à l'embrouiller dès le matin ! Elle ne répondit pas à son bonjour. Elle avait peur que sa voix ne tremble, et elle ne participa pas non plus à la mini-conversation qui suivit.

« Bon et bien, je vous laisse… On se voit à la maison tout à l'heure, Case ! »

Nouveau sourire enjôleur, petit clin d'œil, et signe de la main. Elle ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de percer son visage indifférent. Il était tellement craquant, ainsi. Il semblait tellement s'intéresser à elle ! Elle sentait déjà que sa résistance se faisait plus faible. Elle savait que, bientôt, ils reprendraient leur petite comédie des vacances. Nouvelle complicité, et surtout ces baisers, ces baisers qui lui manquaient tant…

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. » déclara Max, un peu perdu.

Emily éclata de rire, après un petit sourire complice pour sa meilleure amie.

« Mais non, mon chéri ! Tu sais bien que Casey et Derek sont… _amis _maintenant ! »

OoO

_Il la serrait contre elle, comme si elle était un trésor précieux, et l'embrassa d'abord dans le cou, puis sur la joue, le coin des lèvres, et enfin, les lèvres elle-même. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver, à sentir à nouveau cette chaleur dans son ventre, dans son corps, alors qu'elle enroulait comme un automatisme ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle soupira d'aise, il rit légèrement, elle le tapa sur l'épaule en se détachant. _

_« Ce n'est pas drôle, Derek. » souffla-t-elle, amusée. _

« Je suis sûr que si, moi. »

Elle sursauta violemment, et cligna des paupières rapidement. Le visage mi-moqueur_, _mi-attendri de Derek se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête. Son sourire en coin s'était agrandi, faisant apparaître une petite fossette adorable sur sa joue droite, et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité, ainsi que…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, toi ! » s'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

« En vérité, Case, on est dans le salon. Je ne me serais pas permis d'entrer dans ta chambre sans ta permission, tu le sais bien. »

Elle se rendit compte par elle-même qu'elle était bien allongée sur le canapé, où elle avait du s'assoupir ; se rappelant soudainement du rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle détourna le regard de Derek, qui ne semblait pas près de partir, et se redressa pour s'asseoir, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors, ma petite Case, tu rêves de moi ? » demanda-t-il, faussement désinvolte.

Elle le fusilla du regard ; hors de question de l'avouer, même sous la torture !

« Pas du tout. » affirma-t-elle en relevant la tête

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as soufflé mon prénom ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se traitant d'idiote intérieurement, et jeta un regard agacé à son demi-frère qui semblait hilare. S'il avait entendu son nom…

« D'accord » admit-elle, mauvaise. « Je rêvais de toi. »

Aussitôt, son sourire se fit plus séducteur, et il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Oh, génial… et que faisions-nous ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Comment pouvait-il savoir… ? Elle haussa un sourcil faussement moqueur, et l'esquisse d'un sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche.

« Qui te dit que nous faisions quelque chose, _ensemble _? » l'interrogea-t-elle

« Mon instinct ! » répliqua-t-il au tac au tac. « Et aussi… Le fait que tes joues soient toutes roses. » Rajouta-t-il en passant un doigt sur une des dites joues.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir davantage encore. Elle allait craquer dans 5 minutes, à ce rythme là ! Il avait le visage à quelques centimètres encore. Marti était encore à l'école, Leurs parents au travail, et Lizzie et Edwin dans leur chambre… Personne ne saurait… Il sembla comprendre, puisqu'il haussa un petit sourcil, et se recula légèrement pour lui redemander :

« Alors, on faisait quoi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, et rougit de plus belle, tout en marmonnant timidement :

« On s'embrassait. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire éclatant qui apparut sur son visage, et il s'approcha à nouveau. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son visage, et, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça avait bien pu lui manquer ! Elle sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer, alors qu'il murmurait :

« Rien ne nous empêche de faire en sorte que ton rêve devienne réalité ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, et elle sentit la caresse légère des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Elle rêvait de ces baisers tous les soirs, et là, ce minuscule frôlement la fit frissonner de bonheur, et elle le sentit clairement frissonner aussi. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, il reposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, plus décidé, elle oublia de réfléchir et s'apprêtait à répondre au baiser quand…

« Derek ! Où est-ce que tu… oups, désolé ! »

Pour sa décharge, Edwin avait l'air réellement gêné. Casey enleva précipitamment sa main de la joue de Derek, se leva avec un sourire presque penaud pour le jeune homme qui fusillait son frère de son regard le plus noir, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme elle en avait prit la mauvaise habitude depuis une semaine. Elle avait le cœur battant, et les jambes en coton.

Elle l'aimait tellement ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la torturait ainsi ?!

OoO

« Okay, Casey, on doit parler. »

Casey n'avait jamais aimé cette phrase. Mais là, en sachant que c'était Sally qui avait parlé, et qu'Emily, derrière elle, avait un air décidé et désolé à la fois, elle le sentit encore plus mal que d'habitude. Elle aurait pu refuser, s'enfuir, et pourtant, une force inconnue la força à hocher sagement la tête. Elle ouvrit totalement la porte de sa chambre, et les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à l'intérieur, sans dire mot. Casey comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait être le sujet de cette réunion improvisée.

« Tu es amoureuse de Derek, Case. » commença finalement Emily.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation et Casey jeta un regard hésitant vers Sally.

« Et Derek est amoureux de toi. » continua la blonde, sans sembler surprise.

" Tu crois ?" demanda-t-elle, avec espoir ?

Sally rit un peu.

« J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre, mais j'ai réussi. Et c'est aussi moi qui l'ai forcé à faire… comment dire ? Le premier pas, avec toi. Et d'après ce que m'a raconté Emily, ça a presque marché, alors, on doit parler, parce que ce presque ne me plait pas. »

Ola. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair et franc. Cependant, la première chose que Casey retint, c'était qu'Emily avait confié sans honte ses confidences à une presque inconnue, et elle se sentit profondément vexée et trahie.

« Je suis désolée, Case, mais c'est pour le bien de ta vie amoureuse. » s'excusa Emily.

Casey grimaça, alors que Sally reprenait la parole.

« Ecoute Casey, j'ai déjà convaincu Derek qui est le garçon le plus têtu de la planète. Alors je te convaincrais toi aussi, fais-moi confiance ! »

Elle s'approcha de la brune, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et lui lança un regard pénétrant :

« Tu es amoureuse de Derek, et ce n'est PAS mal. Derek et toi, vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang. Il n'y a rien de malsain là-dedans. »

« Je le sais ! » protesta Casey en se détachant. « Mais les autres ont trop tendance à l'oublier ! Et ce n'est franchement pas super quand tout le monde te montre du doigt ! »

Sally et Emily échangèrent un regard surpris, comme si elles ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce genre de réflexions, puis rivèrent à nouveau le regard vers Casey, qui, gênée d'avoir parlé si vertement, rougit à nouveau (elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, depuis quelques temps : rougir !). Ce fut Emily qui prit finalement la parole, songeuse :

« Alors c'est ça, qui te fait peur ? Le regard des autres ? »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Casey, enfin ! Ce sont des ragots ! Tout le monde en souffre un jour ou l'autre ! Bien sur que les autres seront surpris, au début, bien sur, que ça jasera, mais Derek est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée… Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un osera se moquer ?! La réprimanda presque Sally en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Casey baissa les yeux comme une enfant grondée. Peut-être que Sally n'avait pas tort, finalement… Peut-être que…

« Et nos parents ? » objecta-t-elle.

Emily eut un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle avait prévu la question.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire, si ça te fait peur ! »

OoO

« Hey ! Salut les filles ! Max n'est pas avec vous ? »

Comment chaque matin depuis maintenant trois jours, Derek les saluait, et discutaient un moment avec elles. Emily eut un regard appuyé pour Casey qui essaya de ne pas rougir, et adressa un sourire au jeune homme, tout en posant une main sur son coude (« respire, calme-toi ») et l'autre sur son cœur.

« Nan, malheureusement, et Emily ici présente à le cœur brisé d'être séparée de son amour. »

Il lui jeta un regard brièvement étonné, puis, remit de sa surprise, rit un peu, et passa un bras autour de son épaule (« ne rougis PAS »), avant de déclarer théâtralement :

« Heureusement qu'elle a une amie fidèle qui lui prête une épaule pour pleurer ! »

Casey haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Pour le moment, il me semble que ses épaules soient un peu occupées. »

« A mon avis, son esprit est aussi loin de l'amie. » marmonna Emily en toussant.

OoO

Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient en ondulations légères dans son dos, et ses yeux océans étaient fixés sur le cahier sur lequel elle gribouillait les réponses qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour les barrer la seconde suivante. Ce n'était pas que Casey était mauvaise en maths, ou qu'elle ne comprenait pas ; c'est juste que ce soir-là, son esprit était loin des équations de second degré… Très loin. Avec un soupir fatigué, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux, et s'apprêtait à barrer une énième solution quand, brusquement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Surprise, elle releva la tête de son cahier, fronçant les sourcils dans le noir, et se cogna contre son lit quand elle voulu se diriger vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. C'était sans aucun doute une panne d'électricité, mais peut-être qu'elle venait de tout le quartier ? Avançant plus prudemment, et plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Casey arriva finalement à destination, et colla son nez à la vitre. Les lampadaires brillaient d'une lueur douce, et les maisons d'en face étaient éclairées normalement. Ils n'y avaient donc qu'eux qui étaient plongés dans le noir…

« Ce n'est rien, les enfants ! » cria soudain Nora. « Une petite panne d'électricité, George va se charger de ça immédiatement ! Normalement, il y a des bougies, à l'étage ! »

Casey soupira ; encore fallait-il qu'ils les trouvent, ces fameuses bougies, dans le noir où ils étaient plongés ! Avaient-ils seulement des allumettes ? Cependant résignée, elle reprit sa marche, mais en sens inverse cette fois-ci, vers la porte. Alors qu'elle était à mis chemin (elle devait se trouver approximativement vers le bord de son lit), la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Derek, éclairé par deux petites bougies qu'il tenait dans la main.

« J'en ai trouvé deux alors… » Se justifia-t-il en lui en tendant une.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si loin de la porte, puisque Derek était suffisamment proche pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'étendre totalement son bras pour attraper la bougie. La petite flamme lui procura une légère chaleur au niveau des mains. Elle la posa avec douceur à côté de sa lampe de chevet, en faisant attention de ne pas la mettre trop près de son lit (elle n'avait pas forcément envie que la maison brûle) et entendit Derek poser à son tour sa petite bougie sur l'étagère qui était près de lui, du moins, supposait-elle, puisqu'elle était dos à lui.

Il comptait donc rester…

Devait-elle en être heureuse ? En tout cas, son cœur criait oui, puisqu'il bondissait dans sa poitrine sans cesse, tout en battant excessivement vite. Elle voulu se retourner, mais il posa une main sur son épaule, et, de l'autre, encercla sa taille. Elle frissonna doucement, alors qu'il déposait avec douceur et léger baiser dans sa nuque. Inconsciemment, elle pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès, et elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il reposait ses lèvres sur sa peau nue.

« Le courant ne devrait pas être revenu avant deux heures, au moins. » susurra-t-il à son oreille, avant de redescendre vers sa nuque en déposant des milliers de baisers papillons.

Elle essaya de garder ses idées au clair, mais c'était assez difficile. Il la torturait encore ; mais d'une manière si douce, si tendre, qu'elle en devenait masochiste, à se blottir un peu plus contre son torse en quête de chaleur affective.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins, l'esprit un peu embrumé.

« C'est moi qui est débranché un fils. » avoua-t-il avec une voix de gamin fier de son acte. « Et comme mon père et le plus mauvais électricien que je connaisse… »

Aussitôt, c'était comme si elle revenait à la réalité. Elle se raidit, et il le sentit puisque son deuxième bras l'encercla à son tour, la serrant un peu plus fort, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle se tortilla jusqu'à être en face de lui, sans pour autant être libéré de son emprise, et elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle voulait le réprimander. Lui dire que c'était mal, et qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir finir ses exercices de maths à cause de ses bêtises. Mais son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement. Et ses lèvres le narguaient…

« Derek, franchement, tu… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il déposa un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres, et elle sentit toute sa faible raison s'envoler en un quart de seconde. Elle l'attira plus près d'elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que ses doigts commençaient à jouer avec les cheveux bruns. Elle sentit qu'il passait une main derrière sa nuque, sans pour autant lâcher sa taille. La chaleur était si forte qu'elle lui faisait presque mal. Elle recula un peu, sans le lâcher, butta contre le lit, perdit l'équilibre, tomba et entraîna le jeune homme dans sa chute.

Ils s'écartèrent un moment. Les deux petites bougies ne donnaient qu'une lumière douce, et la visibilité était médiocre. Pourtant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ils sourirent avec dérision, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, avec puissance, en essayant cette fois-ci de se faire passer un message ; un message qu'ils avaient pourtant compris depuis longtemps, sans vouloir se l'admettre. Elle se sentait faible, et si forte à la fois ; elle était transportée.

Il se détacha à nouveau : il était au dessus d'elle, et ses cheveux, trop longs, tombaient sur ses yeux. Il sourit doucement, caressa sa joue tendrement, et déposa un doux et furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de murmurer ;

« Alors Case… C'est toujours impossible ? »

Et elle, au dessous de lui, tout en examinant tous les traits de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant, ne pu s'empêcher, un instant, d'avoir la tentation de dire oui, et de faire taire cette folie avant qu'elle ne les amène trop loin. Mais elle se rendit à l'évidence dès qu'elle croisa les prunelles noisette de son… De _Derek. _Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ça, de ses regards, de ses baisers, il était devenu une drogue. Elle sourit avec malice.

« Bien sur, que c'est possible. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête. »

Il éclata de rire, en levant les yeux au ciel, puis, de nouveau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Casey dans un baiser enflammé. Il n'y avait plus de paroles à prononcer, maintenant. Tout avait été dit. Il s'allongea complètement près d'elle, et quitta bientôt ses lèvres, pour laisser des traces brûlantes dans sa nuque. Elle suffoquait, mais de plaisir. Les papillons de son ventre lui faisait mal, et, elle murmura son nom, doucement, comme si cela allait alléger la torture pourtant si douce, et si agréable.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, et puis, timidement, il passa une main à travers son pull, et, du bout des doigts, caressa sa peau nue, la faisant frissonner. Elle s'accrocha à lui, réclamant un autre baiser qu'il lui donna sans hésitation, alors que la main, elle, remontait doucement lui procurant des sensations jusqu'à là inconnues. Elle ne chercha pas à l'arrêter quand la main s'arrêta sur ses seins. Elle ne fit que subir le plaisir des caresses, en se cabrant.

A son tour, ses mains quittèrent les cheveux de Derek, pour caresser doucement sa nuque, son visage, puis, avec lenteur et hésitation, passèrent sous le pull du jeune homme, pour aller à la rencontre de son torse. Elle le sentit frissonner, et, encouragée par cette réaction, commença à tracer des cercles invisibles près de ses pectoraux. Il lâcha un instant son cou, et souffla près de son oreille qu'elle était merveilleuse. Elle rougit du compliment et…

Et la lumière se ralluma.

En un instant, l'instant magique était brisé. Derek enleva à contrecœur ses mains, avec un sourire désolé, alors que, rougissante, elle se séparait de lui à son tour. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante, puis souffla sur la bougie, pour faire quelque chose durant ce silence pesant. Où seraient-ils donc allez, si la lumière ne s'était pas rallumer ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait osé franchir le cap ? Elle se secoua mentalement, et se tourna vers le jeune homme ; il était encore plus séduisant, négligé ainsi.

« Je croyais que nous avions environ deux heures ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules, avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.

« Apparemment, mon père s'est amélioré. »

Elle rit un peu, puis il se releva, éteignit l'autre bougie, remit son pull correctement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et lui tendit l'autre. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire, les joues rosies, et regarda un instant leurs mains entrelacés avec un sourire un peu idiot.

Elle réalisait soudainement ;

Désormais, Derek et elle était officiellement un couple…


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu lol, en tout cas, merci, comme toujours pour les reviews ! _

_Sinon, j'annonce qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres, trois au quatre (voir cinq au maximum) et encore, si l'inspiration vient lol. Mais, normalement, je dis bien normalement, il devrait y avoir une suite à cette fiction. Mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien, j'ai simplement une vague idée... (enfin, après, si vous ne voulez pas, faites le moi savoir lol)_

_Voilàà, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez et que j'aurais quelques reviews !_

_Bxxx_

_Lil's _

* * *

**Fjudy **:Merci beaucoup, et pour la review, et pour le rating lol. Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Yellowcab **: Merci !! :D. Seulement un épisode ? Ce ne serait pas une vraie relation lol. Mais je sais pas, juste un petit bisou xD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Romania** : Mercii ! oui, comme tu dis, victoire xp. est-ce que je suis encore sadique,à la fin du chapitre ? lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, en tout cas !

**Lilo :** Mercii beaucoup !!

**Maëva :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup !! Moi aussi, la place de Casey ne m'aurait pas déplu mdr. Voila la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

* * *

**Officiellement ensemble **

Il devait avoir l'air idiot, ainsi, avec ce sourire béat sur le visage, mais, après tout, personne ne le voyait. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, regardant la télé en silence. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, il la tenait fermement, tout en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il avait encore du mal avec ce bonheur serein qu'était sa relation avec Casey. Depuis une semaine, il avait l'impression de s'être assagi, alors qu'au fond, il savait bien qu'au contraire, il était de plus en plus intrépide, désinvolte et gamin. Edwin lui avait dit avec un sourire narquois que c'était l'amour qui le faisait planer comme ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir si tord que ça…

« Tu sais, Derek, j'ai réfléchi. » souffla soudain Casey, sans pour autant bouger.

Il se crispa involontairement. Il détestait quand elle disait ça. Il avait toujours peur… Cette angoisse sourde au fond de l'estomac qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette pseudo-relation amoureuse. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait décrété qu'elle n'était pas prête d'assumer le regard des autres. Seuls leur frère et sœurs avaient été mis au courant, ainsi que Sally, Emily, et Sam. Il sourit, en se rappelant de l'ébahissement dans lequel Sam les avait plongé en disant qu'il s'en doutait depuis que Derek avait inventé ce stupide « code des garçons. » ; cette histoire semblait si loin !

« Derek ? »

Il revint à la réalité ; elle avait relevé les yeux, et son regard était inquiet. Il s'efforça de sourire, comme il le faisait d'habitude, et stoppa de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux, preuve qu'il était cette fois-ci attentif, et qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

« Je pense… Je pense que je pourrais assumer le regard des autres. » Déclara-t-elle finalement, après une minute d'hésitation.

Ebahi, il se détacha complètement d'elle. C'était soudain et imprévu. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle lui dise cette phrase avant un mois, voir plusieurs, d'une relation qu'il espérait la meilleure possible, en sachant leur caractère respectif. Mais ça ne faisait qu'une semaine… Et une semaine, finalement, c'était affreusement court. Pas qu'il avait peur, bien sur. Mais il connaissait les élèves du lycée comme sa poche, et il craignait que Casey ne supporte pas les chuchotements, les ragots, et même, parfois, les remarques méprisantes.

« Tu es certaine ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » éluda-t-elle, avec un petit air blessé.

« Bien sûr que si, Case, évidemment… Mais tu… enfin, tu semblais si… Si opposée à ce que tout le monde sache que ça m'étonne que tu changes d'avis ainsi. » Dit-il avec un tact dont il ne se pensait sincèrement pas capable.

Elle eut un petit sourire penaud, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre ridiculement vite. Elle était adorable ; elle donnait envie de la câliner, avec ce petit air de chérubin. S'efforçant de ne pas perdre le fil de leurs pensées, bien que c'était assez difficile, il écouta sa réponse avec le plus de sérieux possible, se mordant la joue pour ne pas dire quelque chose de regrettable.

« Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Mais… Je veux dire, on est ensemble, non ? Alors c'est un peu stupide, de se cacher, surtout que les gens finiront bien par se demander pourquoi tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec Emily, Max et moi. Et puis, tu es très populaire… Alors, ils parleront dans notre dos, sûrement… Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas des attaques par devant… On peut bien… Les ignorer ? »

Elle gardait cependant un air hésitant, et il la comprenait. Encore une fois, la douce Casey voulait se faire passer pour plus forte qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Il savait qu'au fond, elle était fragile, et que le moindre commentaire la blesserait, sans qu'elle le montre. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas la forcer à garder cette relation secrète encore, parce qu'elle le prendrait assurément mal, et ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il décidait cela. Il sourit donc, avec cette assurance naturelle qui lui allait si bien ;

« Très bien, alors. Demain, nous nous dévoilerons au grand jour ! » S'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Elle rit, en le tapant doucement sur l'épaule.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, Derek Venturi, tu le savais ? »

« Je crois bien que tu me l'as déjà dit une ou deux fois ; mais, je ne comprends pas, ça entre dans une oreille, et ça sort immédiatement de l'autre. »

Elle lui lança un regard faussement menaçant, et s'éloigna en croisant les bras. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, sans prendre compte de ses regards noirs, avec son petit sourire en coin made in Venturi ;

« J'adore quand tu fais ça ; » murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Quand je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle était « fâchée. »

« Tes regards. Il ne manque plus que le DE-REK et je ne réponds plus de moi. » S'amusa-t-il

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris, il décela un bref instant son amusement, alors que les coins de sa bouche se relevaient dangereusement, et tressaillaient fortement, et puis, sans raison apparente, mais les yeux remplis de malice, elle s'écria un « DE-REK ! » indigné. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu l'auras voulu, McDonald. » la menaça-t-il.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher ses lèvres délicieusement tentantes, et les embrassa avec fougue et passion. En un instant, la chaleur à laquelle chacun des deux commençait à s'habituer petit à petit, à force de baisers, reprit le contrôle de leur esprit. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça aussi… C'était agréablement troublant.

« Hey ! Les tourtereaux ! Maman arrive ! » S'écria la voix de Lizzie du haut des escaliers.

Ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre –avec une petite pointe de regret cependant, et Casey se leva, dans l'intention d'aller dans la cuisine, visiblement. Quelques instants plus tard, Nora passait le seuil de la porte. Il la salua, faussement distrait par le math de hockey qui passait toujours à la télé, elle souffla un bonjour, et embrassa sa fille qui fit mine d'être revenue de la cuisine pour l'accueillir.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. Nora soupira, empêcha sa fille de répondre, et leur tourna le dos pour répondre. Casey se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, le plus innocemment possible.

« Pas les parents ? » chuchota-t-il

Elle hocha négativement la tête avec une grimace.

« Ils seraient capables de nous faire une syncope, sérieusement. Voyons déjà comment ça va se passer au lycée. » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. « Et tu n'es pas dans ton fauteuil, c'est louche. »

Aussitôt il se releva pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle –heureusement que Nora n'était pas très observatrice en rentrant du travail, le soir, puis approuva silencieusement les paroles de Casey.

Les parents ne seraient pas informés pour l'instant…

OoO

Exceptionnellement, ils avaient pris leur voiture pour aller au lycée, histoire d'être seuls un moment avant la grande révélation. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Casey avait le regard obstinément fixé sur la fenêtre, et il se contentait de se concentrer sur la route, en évitant de penser au lycée. Quand ils ne leur restèrent plus qu'une rue à traverser, il se décida néanmoins à prendre la parole.

« Ecoute, Case, on peut encore se taire un moment, tu sais. »

Il l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking du lycée.

« Non. Il faut que le fasse maintenant, sinon, je me connais, je trouverais des excuses à chaque fois. Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'on me demande pourquoi on est venu ensemble, aujourd'hui. »

C'est vrai que malgré le fait que tout le monde sache désormais qu'ils entretenaient une relation « amicale », il était totalement stupéfiant, du point de vue des élèves, qu'ils puissent venir _ensemble _au lycée, seuls dans la même voiture, sans s'étriper sauvagement. Et, dans le fond, Derek les comprenaient parfaitement, puisqu'il aurait certainement pensé la même chose avant les vacances.

Il se gara sur le parking, à côté de la voiture de Sam, puis prit une profonde inspiration, ses mains refusant de lâcher le volant. Il tourna la tête vers Casey. Elle était livide, mais affichait un sourire avenant et faussement confiant.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire rassurant.

« Prête. » souffla-t-elle, la voix blanche.

Il sortit de la voiture, en même temps qu'elle. Il sentit pesé sur lui le regard curieux d'une première, mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et attendit avec patience que sa petite-amie sorte à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Casey descendit, toujours avec le même sourire crispé. Au fond de lui, il n'était pas mieux, mais il s'efforça de rester calme –il en fallait bien un sur les deux.

Au départ, en traversant le parking, ils n'osèrent pas montrer publiquement leur « affection. ». Cependant, arrivés devant la porte principale, ou quelques lycéens fumaient en discutant, Derek décida que c'était le moment ou jamais ; il glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Casey. Elle ne fit pas mine de la retirer : au contraire, elle la serra plus fort encore, preuve de son stress. Il lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant, et poussa la porte. Dès que les premiers élèves les remarquèrent, le silence se fit.

OoO

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. En quelques secondes, le brouhaha revint, avec plus d'intensité encore. Les regards se firent insistants, alors que les élèves faisaient semblant de se désintéresser totalement d'eux. Il sentit les ongles de Casey se planter dans sa main, mais il n'en ressentit aucune douleur, et ne broncha pas, se contentant de lui donner le plus possible de cette assurance qu'il n'avait pas tellement.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets. » marmonna la brune.

« On les ignore, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, tant que ce n'est pas méchant… Si ça se trouve, ils sont entrain de dire des trucs du style _Non mais je le savais depuis le début, moi, qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! Toute cette haine, il fallait bien que ça cache quelque chose ! Je me suis toujours douté qu'il y avait un truc ! »_

Sa petite remarque eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire. Il se dirigea vers son casier, toujours en compagnie de Casey, et salua avec un grand sourire Sam et Ralph. Ce dernier afficha un air de merlan frit, et les pointa peu discrètement du doigt, avec un air parfaitement ahuri.

« Vous… tu… Euh… Enfin… »

« Quel vocabulaire ! » s'exclama ironiquement Casey.

Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air, alors que Sam lui tapotait sur l'épaule en riant.

« Est-ce que vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous tenir la main ? » finit-t-il par demander.

C'était une question particulièrement stupide ; Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas vu que Casey était là avant qu'elle parle ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » répliqua Ralph, un peu vexé. « Vous deux, ensemble, c'est vraiment… »

« Adorable ! » termina la voix malicieuse d'Emily.

Elle était accrochée au bras de Max, qui abordait un air de chien perdu. Il fixait avec une surprise frôlant l'impolitesse le couple, du moins, jusqu'à que sa petite-amie lui mette un coup dans le flanc, le faisant se réveiller brusquement. Il tendit la main vers Derek pour le saluer.

« Je savais bien que j'avais loupé quelque chose. » se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire.

Derek haussa les épaules en serrant la main, et Emily secoua la tête, faussement désespérée :

« Tu es un grand aveugle, mon chéri. »

Casey rit, mais son rire était nerveux, et il le sentit parfaitement. Il lâcha sa main pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, et resserra son étreinte, protecteur. Elle était crispée au possible.

« Détends-toi, Case. Respire, personne ne va te manger. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Tu as vu comment nous regarde ces filles, là-bas ? » murmura à son tour la jeune fille. « J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me massacrer ! »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Casey. Deux grandes brunes et une blonde décolorée les fixait avec un dégoût évident ; et, s'il devait être franc, leurs regards étaient assez menaçants dès qu'elles s'attardaient sur la brune. Il se racla la gorge.

« Elles n'ont pas un air si méchant que ça. » tempéra-t-il cependant.

Casey le fusilla du regard.

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Derek ! »

« Je ne te prends pas pour une imbécile » se défendit-il « Je dis juste que tu un peu parano sur les bords… Tu imagines tout de suite que… »

« Je ne suis pas parano ! » le coupa Casey avec une moue indignée.

« Bien sur que si, tu l'es ! » s'écria-t-il, agacé.

Il n'avouerait jamais que, dans le fond, elle avait raison. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça.

« Et toi, tu prends tout comme si ce n'était rien ! » cria la brune, sans plus se soucier des gens autour. « Tu es aveugle et bien trop désinvolte pour ton propre bien ! »

Il plissa les yeux, énervé, et lâcha l'épaule qu'il tenait toujours, preuve de sa colère. Cependant, il s'efforça de reprendre son petit sourire agaçant, et haussa simplement les épaules.

« Tu n'y peux rien, tu es parano, c'est dans ton caractère » déclara-t-il. « Et je suis désinvolte, parce que j'ai toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi tant de colère, trésor ? »

Elle failli s'étouffer d'indignation devant la moquerie évidente.

« DE-REK ! »

Et puis elle sembla soudainement comprendre, alors qu'un sourire cette fois-ci sincèrement amusé naissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle pointa son index sur lui, accusatrice :

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« Assurément. » approuva-t-il, fier de lui.

Il se pencha vers elle, captura son visage avec ses mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un bref instant résistante, elle oublia vite les remontrances et se colla presque à lui, pour profiter pleinement du baiser. Ils s'éloignèrent en entendant les rires. Etonnés, ils virent que leurs amis respectifs avaient été pris d'un fou rire collectif, dont le sujet était… eux.

« Finalement, rien n'a beaucoup changé, entre vous. » réussit à articuler Emily

« Il y a juste les fins de disputes qui diffèrent. » compléta Sam en essuyant les larmes de rire.

OoO

« Tu es sûr qu'ils regardent tous la télé ? » souffla Casey.

« Sûr et certain, trésor. » répondit Derek en se mettant au garde à vous.

Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom, depuis ce matin ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, tout en répondant distraitement.

« Je sais pas, j'aime bien. Ça te va bien, et puis ça change des mon chéris, mon amour, etc… C'est… différent… je trouve que ça nous corresponds parfaitement. »

« Tu sais que, ce que tu viens de dire c'est… romantique ? » sourit Casey, touchée.

Derek grimaça.

« Dieu m'en garde ! » s'exclama-t-il, faussement horrifié. « Je _déteste _le romantisme ! »

Casey approcha son visage près du sien, s'allongeant donc pratiquement sur lui, puisqu'il était à moitié couché sur son lit (mais la proximité ne sembla gêner aucun des deux) et lui adressa un sourire éclatant, les yeux pétillant de malice :

« Je te pari que bientôt, tu adoreras être romantique. » murmura-t-elle

« Tu es une grande naïve, Case. Le jour où je serais romantique de mon plein gré n'est pas arrivé, et n'arrivera sans doute jamais ! » Souffla-t-il à son tour.

« C e n'est plus trésor ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue de gamine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, se couchant cette fois-ci à côté de lui, sans détacher ses lèvres. Il avait le cœur à nouveau battant, et s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Sur George.

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'étrangla-t-il d'abord, figé sur le seuil, alors que les deux adolescents s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre en vitesse. « NORA ! » hurla-t-il ensuite.

Nora arriva une minute après à peine, l'air totalement paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, affolée.

« Ils… Ils… » Balbutia George en les désignant du doigt. « Ils s'embrassaient ! »

Sa femme ouvrit des grands yeux médusés, puis se tourna vers Casey et Derek qui ne disaient rien, attendant la suite des évènements les mains moites, l'angoisse dévorant leurs cœurs. Leur attitude sembla néanmoins confirmer ce que venait de dire George, puisqu'elle s'écria, presque hystérique :

« Eh bien ! Expliquez-vous, bon sang ! Dites quelque chose ! »

Derek et Casey échangèrent un bref regard paniqué, et puis la jeune fille souffla, hésitante :

« Eh bien… Il se peut que… Que Derek et moi nous… Enfin qu'on… »

« On sort ensemble. » La coupa Derek d'une voix claire et ferme.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou ! Je tiens à vous prévenir : Je déteste ce chapitre; j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être loupée, la preuve, je n'ai même pas trouvé de titre.. :s_

_Enfin, je le poste quand même, et j'espère que vous, vous l'aimerez quand même un peu... _

_Oh et, au fait lol, désormais le POV sera général :)_

_Il reste deux chapitres, sans compter l'épilogue. _

_Bxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Merciiii !Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé le chapitre précédent ! Voilà la suite , bisous !

**Maëva :** Merci lol ! Voila un nouveau chapitre :)

**Romania :** Mercii beaucoup ! En tout cas, cette fois-ci, le chapitre ne se termine pas sadiquement ;). Je fais une entorse lol. Voila la suite !

**YelloWcab :** Merci ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avant que tu partes en vacances lol. ;)

**Sam :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'était presque logique qu'ils finissent ensemble xD. Voila la suite

* * *

**Aucune idée de titre…**

Casey fixait sa mère avec une angoisse sourde au fond de la poitrine. Nora était livide ; elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortait pourtant de sa bouche. Sa fille savait à peu près, à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle était choquée par la nouvelle. Comme George, qui s'était affalé sur la chaise de bureau de son fils, les regardant tous les deux comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Casey jeta un coup d'œil à Derek ; il avait le regard fier et déterminé. Elle lui envia ce courage qu'elle n'avait pas, et attrapa sa main, tout en essayant de rester positive : Leurs parents étaient certes choqués, perturbés, médusés, figés et abasourdis mais ils ne semblaient pas en colère.

Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose, selon elle.

Alors que les doigts de Derek s'entrelaçaient aux siens, George finit par cligner des yeux, un peu hébété, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se frotta les yeux, comme pour être sur qu'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination, puis, résigné, murmura :

« C'est impossible. »

Avec une certaine ironie, Casey se rendit compte que ce mot là était sans doute celui qui serait le plus utilisé pour parler de leur relation. Elle poussa un petit soupir désabusé, alors que Derek se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

« Vous vous détestez. » insista cependant George en fronçant les sourcils.

« On se détestait. » rectifia Casey, en revenant sur sa mère.

Il y eut encore un silence. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi sa mère ne se manifestait-elle pas ? Son avis avait toujours été important, pour elle, et, même s'il était négatif, elle avait besoin de l'entendre… Même si elle ne l'écouterait pas forcément. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Alors pourquoi se contentait-elle de ce regard déboussolé, et de cette mine blessée ?

« Je ne comprend pas ce que nous avons fait de mal. » murmura-t-elle soudain.

Le cœur de Casey se brisa, alors qu'elle serait plus fort encore la main rassurante de Derek. Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Que cette relation n'était le résultat que d'une mauvaise éducation ? Derek posa la question avec une certaine froideur ; c'est un regard perdu que Nora lui lança.

« Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui a fait… Que nous en sommes à _ça_ aujourd'hui_. _Ce n'est pas normal, enfin ! »

« Pardon ?! » ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Casey.

La tristesse se transformait en colère. Comment sa propre mère pouvait-elle lui dire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle, sans gêne, sans honte, en les regardants droits dans les yeux, leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux ? Que leur relation n'était pas normale ?

« Enfin, ma chérie… » Essaya de s'expliquer Nora. « Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Derek ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » s'insurgea la brune, furieuse. « Derek est un garçon mignon, drôle, gentil, et intelligent, quand il veut. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui ! »

« Quand il veut ? » releva Derek à voix basse, mais amusé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, oubliant un bref instant sa colère, puis revint sur sa mère, qui, de nouveau bouche-bée, allait de sa fille à Derek et de Derek à sa fille, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle voyait ; Derek et Casey se souriaient avec complicité !

« Attendez ! » s'exclama soudain George en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis quand ça dure, votre petite histoire ? »

« Depuis une semaine. » avoua Casey du bout des lèvres

« Tu mens encore ! » gronda soudainement sa mère.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient s'être illuminés de compréhension, alors qu'au contraire, Casey prenait un air surpris. Non, elle ne mentait pas ! Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qu'ils formaient un couple, en tout cas.

« D&C, hein ? _Derek et Casey._ »

« Mais… Je croyais que c'était une nouvelle marque de montre ? » Balbutia, un peu stupidement, George.

Il y eut un silence, alors que trois regards atterrés se tournaient vers le pauvre homme qui eut un sourire désolé, se rendant compte de l'idiotie de sa remarque. Casey se mit à rire ; ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, mais la nervosité prenait le dessus, et bientôt, elle partit dans un véritable fou-rire, tout en serrant convulsivement la main de Derek, qui resta un instant stupéfait devant cette soudaine crise d'hilarité. Il comprit néanmoins quand les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues pâles de Casey, alors qu'elle riait toujours presque hystériquement. Il la prit dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer doucement, sous le regard de plus en plus ahuri de George et Nora.

« Vous êtes content ? » grogna cependant l'adolescent à l'adresse des adultes, en les fusillant du regard. « Votre avis était super important, pour elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'on sorte ensemble, franchement ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des liens de sang ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun point en commun. » fit remarquer timidement Nora, dont la petite crise d'hystérie de sa fille avait passablement adoucie la colère.

« Cette _relation _ne vous mènera à rien. » renchérit George avec une voix qu'il voulait sage.

Casey, qui se calmait peu à peu, releva la tête, ses yeux encore rouges brillant de défi. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, mais Derek se dégagea doucement d'elle, et se leva pour faire face aux deux parents. Cette fois-ci, il était réellement hors de lui ; Peut-être parce que Nora et George venaient de mettre le point sur le sujet qui luifaisait le plus peur.

« Ça suffit ! » cria-t-il en plissant les yeux de rage. « Je suis amoureux de Casey d'accord ? Et il me semble que c'est réciproque. Alors vos petits arguments idiots, ranger les aux placards ! Bien sur, on aurait aimé que vous soyez heureux pour nous, mais puisque, apparemment, c'est trop dur pour vous, alors tant pis, on fera avec. Mais n'essayez pas de nous faire changer d'avis avec des phrases types comme celles-ci. Case et moi, on a eut le temps de les trouver, nos points communs ! »

Figés, Nora et George étaient livides, et passablement perturbés. Derek profita de son petit effet pour se tourner vers sa petite-amie avec un sourire plus doux, en lui tendant la main, mais elle avait l'air aussi choquée, voir même plus que les parents. Il fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ai pu poser la moindre question, c'est elle qui murmura doucement, la voix remplie d'espoir :

« Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Et là, il se produisit une chose incroyable, qu'il ne pensait pas arriver un jour (en même temps, depuis quelques temps, il avait du remettre en questions bien nombre de ses croyances) : Lui, Derek Venturi, _rougit. _Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, cette sensation de bouffée de chaleur qui montait au visage. Et c'était très embarrassant de sentir ses joues devenir rouges.

« Je… eh ben… C'est… tu… ahem… » Bégaya-t-il, incapable de formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

Pour être vraiment francs, ils avaient complètement oubliés qu'ils étaient sensés rendre des comptes à leurs parents respectifs. Le moment était trop intense, trop magique, pour qu'ils puissent s'en rappeler. Casey l'encouragea du regard, le cœur battant. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, mais elle savait qu'il avait toujours eut du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Et le voir rougir ainsi… c'était si… craquant ! Elle lui attrapa la main, et la pressa doucement, sans lâcher son regard.

« Je… »

Dieu, comme c'était difficile ! Mais elle semblait si impatiente, si heureuse ! Il inspira doucement, serra un peu plus la fine main et souffla alors, à voix basse et hésitante :

« Je… Je t'aime, Case. Je suis… amoureux de toi. »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, puis se leva, attrapa son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, pour lui faire passer toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Il répondit avec la même fougue, se sentant étrangement plus léger d'avoir dit les mots qu'il pensait pourtant depuis maintenant assez longtemps. Quand ils se détachèrent, elle avait les yeux brillants, et un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Derek. » murmura-t-elle.

Il allait la ré-embrasser mais un petit reniflement les retint. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, réalisant que leurs parents avaient assistés à tout l'échange, et remarquèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée que Nora pleurait dans les bras de George. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de colère… Plutôt… D'émotion ? Casey quitta les bras de Derek, pour poser une main rassurante sur le bras de sa mère, avec une moue inquiète :

« Maman ? Ça va ? »

« Oui… Bien sur que oui. » Renifla Nora. « Mais c'est que… Que je réalise que tu es grande, et que moi … Je ne suis plus qu'une mère hors du coup. »

Derek secoua doucement la tête, et reprit son petit sourire en coin.

« Allons, allons, Nora. Pas de maman blues ce soir, pitié. Casey ne quittera pas la maison tout de suite, c'est promis. Et quand elle partira, elle t'appellera tous les soirs. Sinon… ça veut dire que vous êtes contents, finalement ? »

OoO

Derek aimait le lycée, parce qu'il était populaire, apprécié, presque adulé, à vrai dire. Casey et lui avaient eut le droit à de nombreuses félicitations, de gens plus ou moins sincères. Néanmoins, il sentait bien que la brune n'aimait pas tellement que des jeunes filles aux sourires éclatants et aux regards méprisants veuillent absolument discuter avec elle simplement parce qu'elle était « la petite-amie de _Derek !_ ».

Et il avait raison ; Casey ne les détestait pas, mais elle n'était pas loin. Avant, on venait la voir ou on se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle était la demi-sœur du fameux Derek Venturi, et maintenant, elle devenait populaire parce que Derek était son petit-ami. C'était épuisant, et franchement agaçant. Impossible d'être tranquille !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison, plus ou moins violemment. Elle posa négligemment sa veste sur le porte-manteau, et monta rageusement les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant grand soin de faire claquer sa porte pour que tous les habitants sachent qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Elle savait que sa réaction était puérile, mais elle se défoulait ainsi autrement qu'en s'énervant contre Derek, qui, le pauvre, n'avait rien fait… A part être populaire dans tout le lycée, évidemment.

« Euuh… Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Demanda Edwin en haussant un sourcil surpris.

Derek soupira en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, et changea de chaine sans écouter les protestations de Lizzie qui était en train d'écouter une série niaise comme elle les aimait tant.

« Frederick allait enfin dire à Georgie qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé avec Tina mais avec Sophie parce que celle-ci voulait rendre Alexander jaloux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, furieuse.

« Passionnant. » souffla Derek. « Et non, Ed', on ne s'est pas disputés. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si énervée ? » insista le jeune homme ;

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'elle est populaire. » répondit-il négligemment.

Lizzie oublia automatiquement sa série, et tourna des yeux étonnés vers son demi-frère. Edwin, surpris lui aussi, dévisagea Derek jusqu'à que celui-ci leur jette un regard agacé et explique :

« Je suis populaire. Casey sort avec moi. Résultat, elle est populaire. Et elle n'aime pas. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? » demanda Lizzie comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Lizzie, je ne suis pas fou ! Je vais attendre qu'elle se calme. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire agresser par une furie enragée alors que, pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait. »

« Argument pertinent. » murmura Edwin.

« ED-WIN ! » s'écria Lizzie. « Ne l'encourage pas ! C'est son rôle d'aller la voir ! »

« Mon rôle ? » répéta Derek. « Il ne semble pas que j'ai signé de contrat ! »

Lizzie le fusilla alors du regard et se leva brusquement. Elle se pencha vers Derek, et posa un doigt sur son torse avec une mine furieuse, et assez effrayante. Derek comprit pourquoi Edwin faisait en sortes de ne pas trop énervé la jeune fille, surtout quand elle prit la parole, d'une voix froide et autoritaire, basse et agacée :

« Ecoute, Derek. Je ne le répéterais pas. Tu vas aller voir Casey, d'accord ? TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Abasourdi, alors qu'elle avait crié le tout de suite dans ses oreilles, il se leva machinalement, et commença à monter les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de Casey, en se posant une question existentielle ;

Mais d'où les sœurs McDonald sortaient-elles ce tempérament volcanique ?!

OoO

« Case ? »

« J'ai pas envie de te voir. » bougonna Casey en se tournant tout de même vers Derek.

Il était accordé au mur, sur le seuil de la porte, les jambes et les bras croisés. Ses yeux noisette brillaient à la fois d'amusement et d'inquiétude ; il était fichtrement mignon, ainsi. Carrément sexy, même. Elle soupira, et brisa le contact visuel.

« Reste pas sur le pas de la porte ! »

Il s'avança en reprenant son petit air assuré. Il avait vraiment eut peur qu'elle le jette dehors ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle y avait pensé… Mais à peine une fraction de seconde ! Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et entoura ses épaules avec son bras, avant de poser sa tête près de la sienne. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son coup ; sa colère s'évapora doucement, alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

« Alors, Trésor, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle marmonna une réponse indistincte, et il lui demanda de répéter ; elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai dit : tu le sais très bien. »

« Les revers de la popularité ? » supposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » s'agaça Casey en se détachant. « C'est _ta _popularité, et c'est moi qu'on vient voir. Et puis ces… _filles _sont vraiment énervantes ! Je ne les supporte plus ! »

Il haussa les épaules, avec un demi-sourire.

« On s'y fait, tu sais. »

Médusée, elle le regarda un instant, et puis articula encore plus sèchement :

« Parce qu'à toi, ça ne te fais rien ? »

« J'ai l'habitude. » répondit-il, désinvolte. « Tant que ce n'est pas méchant… »

Casey se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Il la suivit du regard, étonné, lui qui pensait qu'elle s'était calmée, et remarqua qu'elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il grimaça. Quand elle faisait ça, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe du tout. Et quand les yeux bleus le fixaient avec cette lueur mi-meurtrière, mi-psychotique, c'était encore pire…

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

Il ouvrit grands des yeux étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal ?

« Mais non, enfin, trésor, je… »

« Oh, ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Je suis sûre que ça t'amuse, de me voir envahie par des greluches qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose, c'est que tu me jettes ! Tu as toujours aimé rire à mes dépends, de toute façon ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Ma parole, Casey. » souffla-t-il avec une voix étrangement calme. « Tu as pété un câble. »

Ce n'était évidemment pas du tout la chose à dire, mais Derek n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son sens du tact. Casey sentit ses joues rougirent de colère, alors qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement vers le jeune homme qui jugea plus prudent de se lever à son tour ; Avec effarement, il la vit lever la main vers lui, et la retint de justesse alors qu'elle allait s'écraser sur sa joue.

« Case, tu te calmes, ok ? » ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Tu allais me mettre une gifle ! Tu ne m'as jamais mis de gifle, alors que ça fait deux ans que je t'énerve, donc ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer ! »

Elle baissa docilement la main… Et à la place, se jeta furieusement sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser presque sauvagement. Préférant nettement ce contact à une gifle, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit en sorte qu'elle se retrouve tout près de lui, alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou, sans cesser de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils s'autorisèrent à se détacher l'un de l'autre, Derek esquissa son habituel petit sourire en coin :

« Eh bien tu vois, Trésor, maintenant, quand tu seras énervée pour une quelconque affaire, tu m'embrasseras comme ça, au lien de vouloir me mettre une gifle. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. »

Casey secoua doucement la tête, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu es idiot, Derek. »

« Attention, je vais finir par y croire à force que tu me le répètes. » s'amusa-t-il.

« En vérité, c'est un peu le but. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis mortellement blessé par cette remarque, trésor. » souffla-t-il en s'approchant encore.

« Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner ? » murmura-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée.

« Je le crains fort. » approuva-t-il seulement.

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de douceur et de tendresse. Voir même d'amour, tout simplement. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos. Son ventre se tordit doucement. Les papillons s'agitèrent. Ils gémirent en même temps.

Ils ne se souvenaient plus pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Ils s'en fichaient.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjouuur ! Je suis désolée de cet absence de chapitre cette semaine, mais normalement, dans l'hôtel où je partais, on était sensés avoir Internet (et bien c'était de la publicité mensongère... --'). Enfiin, au moins, j'ai eut beaucoup d'idées pour une éventuelle suite, et je suis fière de vous annoncer qu'il y a déjà un titre et un résumé (qui comme nous le savons, sont d'une importance capitale XD)_

_Bref, je stoppe mon blabla, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! _

Bxxxx

_Lil's_

* * *

**Yellowcab : **Tu te répètes peut-être mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas lol, ça me fait même plutôt plaisir lol. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien ! Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**Fjudy :** Bààh, en vérité, je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime pas mais... je l'aime pas xD. Tu aurais préféré que l'on n'accepte pas qu'ils sortent ensemble ?! Je pense que Nora et George sont trop préoccupés par le bonheur de leurs enfants pour leur interdire xp. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Maëva :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (je suis désolée, je t'ai envoyé un mail... sans te donner mon adresse msn... Je suis un peu stupide sur les bords xp. je te la passerais dans un autre mail, promis !)

**Sam :** Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que tu ais aimé malgré le non titrage xD. Ce chapitre a un titre lol, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**Marguerite26 :** Merci ! Je suis contente que tous ces chapitres t'aient plu ! C'était bien, l'écosse ? Tu as vu quelques fantômes ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Horssy-22 :** Eh bien, à maintenant lol. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que aimeras ce chapitre !

* * *

**Tendrement amoureux**

Lentement, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop plongés dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, Janvier mourut pour laisser place à février. Les commérages sur leur couple se firent de moins en moins nombreux, alors que lycéens se faisaient à l'idée qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble, que ce n'était ni un défi, ni une passade, ou encore un jeu. Derek, Casey, Emily, Sam, Ralph, Max et Sally restaient désormais très souvent ensemble. Pour ne pas dire tout le temps…

Bref, tout allait bien…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait cru comprendre Paul, lorsqu'une Casey extatique était sortie de son bureau la semaine dernière ; elle venait moins souvent, désormais, mais il le comprenait aisément, maintenant… Néanmoins, elle passait encore des temps en temps, pour lui raconter quelques épisodes de sa vie, ou pour se plaindre de commères insupportables. Mais, la plupart du temps, elle avait l'air heureuse… C'est pourquoi il s'étonna, ce lundi matin, de la voir rentrer dans son bureau le visage pâle, les traits étirés dans une angoisse profonde, les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Casey ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« Bonjour Paul. » le salua la brune en s'installant sur la petite chaise.

Elle avait la voix cassée. Pendant un instant, elle resta silencieuse à fixer ses mains, et puis, alors que le conseiller ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, elle murmura clairement :

« Derek va rompre avec moi. »

« Pardon ?! »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, dans une expression tourmentée et douloureuse.

Elle réfléchissait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours à cela ; depuis, en fait, que l'on avait annoncé qu'il y aurait de nouveau un bal de la St Valentin cette année. Depuis cette annonce, Derek s'était fait un peu moins présent, et Casey s'était souvenu de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente ; Le jeune homme avait voulu rompre avec Kendra, juste pour ne pas fêter l'évènement… Et il connaissait fortement la tendance romantique de Casey. Elle, elle ne souhaitait que passer une soirée avec lui, lui, il ne voulait sûrement pas passer de soirée du tout.

Elle avait déjà fait par de ses inquiétudes à Emily, puis à Lizzie, et même à sa mère (qui commençait juste à s'habituer au fait que sa fille et Derek sortaient ensemble), mais chacune lui avait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Elles semblaient oublier que Casey s'inquiétait toujours pour rien, se posait des tas de questions compliquées, et ne savait pas se contenter du tout simple… C'est pourquoi, en dernier recours, elle était venue voir Paul.

C'est ce qu'elle lui raconta lentement, sans cesser de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Casey, est-ce que Derek est amoureux de toi ? » demanda Paul sérieusement.

« Oui… Oui, je crois. En tout cas, il a dit qu'il m'aimait. » Répondit Casey avec une petite voix.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et croisa ses mains sous son menton, comme à son habitude.

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu dois lui faire confiance, alors. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ai dit à Kendra qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et d'après mes souvenirs, ce n'était que pour une bête histoire de cadeaux qu'il voulait rompre, non ? Et il sait que toi, tu es au dessus des besoins matériels. »

Casey hocha lentement la tête, alors qu'un timide sourire rassuré éclairait son visage. Elle se releva en le remerciant, et allait passer le pas de la porte quand elle se retourna subitement :

« Il ne m'a toujours pas invité au bal, Paul. C'est normal, ça ? »

« Casey, le bal est dans 10 jours. » indiqua le conseiller avec un sourire amusé.

Casey rougit, alors que son sourire se faisait en peu plus grand, puis sortit définitivement de la pièce. Paul s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, satisfait ; Il n'y avait vraiment que Casey Macdonald pour le faire sourire ainsi… Jamais, avant son arrivée au lycée, il n'avait eut le droit à une vie de lycéenne plus pimentée que celle-ci !

OoO

Il ne restait plus que deux jours. Deux minuscules jours. L'angoisse de Casey était revenue au centuple. Il n'avait pas parlé d'aller au bal. Il n'avait pas parlé de tickets, d'heures, en fait, il n'avait parlé de rien qui concernait la st Valentin. Seule dans sa chambre, elle se rongeait les ongles, incapable de se concentrer un minimum sur la recherche de français. Il n'y avait que lui, lui, et encore lui, avec la Saint Valentin par la même occasion. Est-ce qu'au moins il se souvenait que… Question idiote. Désormais, dans les couloirs, on ne parlait que de ça…

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne qui se permettait d'entrer sans attendre qu'elle le permette, et cette personne était Derek. Elle se retourna, avec la ferme intention de lui faire croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur du monde, mais se figea en le voyant. Il souriait, comme d'habitude. Mais son regard était grave et angoissé. Casey sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement ; et voilà, il allait rompre. C'était terminé.

« Hey, Trésor, tu es toujours dans tes devoirs ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant sur son lit.

Il aurait eut l'air convaincant si elle ne le connaissait pas autant. Il était anxieux. Avait-il peur de sa réaction face à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ? Elle soupira. Elle devait être forte.

« Allez, Derek, ne tourne pas autour du pot. » souffla-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

Derek perdit automatiquement son sourire. Comment avait-elle deviné… ? Lentement, il se releva, adoptant une mine sérieuse de circonstance qu'il ne lui allait pas vraiment, et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux brillants de Casey. Il se racla la gorge :

« Bon, écoute Case… Je… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment tu as su, mais, je pense que se serait mieux que… ahem… qu'on… »

« Qu'on casse ? »Finit Casey, la voix brisée par les sanglots.

« Qu'on cas… Quoi ?! » S'exclama Derek, stupéfait. « Comment ça, qu'on casse ? »

Il remarqua avec surprise que les yeux de Casey n'étaient rendus brillants que par les petites larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux qu'on casse ? » demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'écria-t-elle, visiblement horrifiée. « C'est… C'est _toi _qui veux casser. » Rajouta-t-elle plus bas, en fuyant son regard.

Médusé, il la vit éclater en sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Dans un geste purement instinctif, il se précipita vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Il était perdu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait casser ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire… ? Une rumeur ?

« Trésor, calme-toi, je t'assure que je ne veux pas casser. » chuchota-t-il doucement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avec cet air si sérieux ? » sanglota-t-elle, sans le lâcher.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore choqué par ce qu'elle avait cru. Puis, comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse, et qu'il aggravait son cas en se taisant, il souffla :

« Je voulais te demander si c'était grave pour toi qu'on aille au bal plus tard, jeudi. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux rouges, le scrutant avidement pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, ou si ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour retarder la vérité. Mais ses yeux brillaient de sincérité, et mortifiée d'avoir encore une fois laissé son angoisse prendre le dessus, elle s'éloigna de lui en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh Derek… Je suis désolée, j'ai pensé que… C'était totalement idiot mais… »

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que j'allais te quitter ? »

Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais surpris, et un tout petit peu blessé. Casey lui lança un regard désolé, en tortillant ses mains nerveusement.

« Eh ben, c'est bientôt la saint Valentin. » murmura-t-elle, gênée.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

Il stoppa net sa phrase, comprenant soudain d'où venait l'angoisse subite de Casey. Un instant, il resta la bouche ouverte, assimilant tous les faits, et puis il éclata de rire. C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Il croisa les yeux stupéfaits et indignés de Casey, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter ;

« Case. » hoqueta-t-il. « Est-ce tu te rends compte que tu t'es mise au niveau de _Kendra ?_ »

Casey rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Colère ou gêne ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même.

« Kendra était une chouette fille. Et tu étais assez accroché à elle. »

« Mais enfin… C'est… c'est _Kendra !_ » S'écria-t-il. « Et toi, tu es… _Casey._ »

Un sourire nettement plus amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Casey alors qu'il se rendait compte de la stupidité affligeante de sa phrase.

« Oui, enfin bon. » bougonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire à son tour. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le sourire amusé se fit un peu plus doux, et elle se rapprocha de lui, en lui attrapant les mains.

« Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Et je suis vraiment une imbécile d'avoir cru que tu allais casser. »

Il sourit à son tour, et haussa les épaules, faussement indifférent.

« Bah, dans le fond, ça explique beaucoup de choses sur le pourquoi de notre relation. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait expliquer.

« Et bien, Trésor, réfléchis ! Tu es une imbécile, et je suis un idiot… Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un faux sourire supérieur.

Elle hésita un bref instant entre l'amusement et l'indignation, puis, optant pour un compromis, elle secoua doucement la tête, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et se pencha à son tour, en posant réellement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans lâcher ses mains. Elle voulu les enlever, mais il serra plus fort, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle oubliait de se rebeller, et, vainqueur de cette petite lutte idiote, il la poussa doucement, jusqu'à la faire tomber sur le lit ;

Ils se détachèrent à nouveau, lui au dessus d'elle, et il murmura avec un sourire :

« Alors, ça te dérange d'aller un peu plus tard au bal ? »

« On fera quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Surprise… » Chantonna-t-il (faussement)

« Je n'aime pas les surprises. » grimaça-t-elle

Les yeux de Derek pétillèrent de ruse et malice, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec lenteur et tendresse, tout en caressant lentement son visage, ses cheveux, son cou, ses épaules, puis son bras, pour reprendre possession de la main qu'il avait lâché. Il releva le visage, et sourit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » abdiqua Casey avec le même sourire.

OoO

Ils roulaient depuis au moins une demi-heure, maintenant. Casey regardait par la fenêtre en espérant bêtement deviner où ils se dirigeaient ainsi, mais la buée que provoquait la clime ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle était de plus en plus agitée, sa curiosité et son impatience se faisant plus grandes de minutes en minutes. Et Derek, qui se concentrait sur la route en sifflotant tranquillement la chanson que passait en ce moment même l'autoradio ! Voilà pourquoi Casey détestait les surprises : parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas _savoir, _en sachant que les autres (en l'occurrence Derek ici) le savaient, eux.

C'était injuste !

Finalement, après quelques minutes encore d'attente insupportable, la voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison victorienne familière dans l'esprit de la brune ; elle comprit où elle était avec étonnement alors qu'il lui ouvrait avec une outrageuse galanterie la porte de la voiture.

« Derek ? Je me trompe où l'on est chez tes _grands-parents _? »

Elle n'était venue ici que deux fois, qui lui avaient largement suffit. Si Mme Venturi s'était montrée d'une extrême gentillesse, Mr Venturi n'avait cessé de lancer quelques piques acerbes à Nora, et encourager silencieusement les farces idiotes de son petit-fils sur sa cible favorite… Elle. Alors que Derek acquiesçait, Casey se demanda pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où elle pensait passer la saint Valentin… Mais baste, la curiosité l'emporta, alors qu'il lui attrapait la main et l'entraînait vers le fond du jardin.

« J'ai demandé à ma grand-mère de tout préparer. » indiqua Derek avec un sourire.

Casey ne répondit pas, observant la petite cabane éclairée par une guirlande lumineuse qui faisait apparemment le tour de la maisonnette.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air super de l'extérieur, » concéda le jeune homme « mais à l'intérieur, c'est super, crois-moi… »

Il inspira profondément, et ouvrit la petite porte. La cabane n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours le grand lit, au fond de la pièce, près de la fausse cheminée, la petite table ronde avec deux chaises, le petit meuble avec un évier et un garde manger, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, et enfin, à côté d'eux, une imposante armoire. Tout était en bois ; Derek remercia intérieurement sa grand-mère, en voyant la grande bougie qui éclairait d'une douce lueur l'endroit, posée sur la table. Il se tourna vers Casey : elle était bouche-bée.

La jeune fille avait elle aussi survolé la petite cabane, mais son regard revint fatalement sur la table. Deux couverts avaient été posés sur une nappe blanche brodée de fils dorés. Un petit mot se trouvait dans une assiette, et une rose dans l'autre. Elle s'approcha doucement, gravant toute la beauté pittoresque et romantique du lieu dans sa mémoire, sans lâcher la main de Derek.

« C'est… magnifique. » souffla-t-elle, émue.

« Je savais que ça te plairait » déclara Derek, fier de lui.

Il se dirigea vers son assiette, attrapa le petit mot, et le lu à voix haute ;

_Mon Derek,_

_Le saumon est dans le garde-manger, dans une petite glacière, ainsi que l'eau (et ton grand-père a tenu à rajouter du cidre). J'ai fait un fondant au chocolat, aussi. Je sais que tu ne l'avais pas demandé, mais les filles adorent le chocolat, et j'adore cuisiner ! _

_J'espère que tu passeras une très bonne soirée avec la petite Casey,_

_Mamie._

« Ta grand-mère a raison » rie Casey « j'adore le chocolat ! »

Ils se sourirent avec complicité, puis le jeune homme prit un air pompeux de circonstance, tira la chaise de Casey qui s'assit en étouffant un rire, les yeux brillants, alors qu'il lui faisait un petit clin d'œil. Il alla ensuite chercher la petite glacière. Il sortit l'eau, le cidre, puis, avec un peu plus de précaution, le petit plateau ou deux tranches de saumon fumé s'étalaient l'une sur l'autre.

« Derek » souffla Casey, émerveillée. « Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, cette soirée est superbement romantique… »

Il s'assit à son tour, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'y habitue pas trop, Trésor, c'est exceptionnel ! » sourit-il.

La soirée commença à déraper une minute plus tard, quand il voulu servir le saumon. La tranche destinée à Casey finit par terre, et celle de Derek la rejoint un peu p longtemps, alors que, plus concentré, il y était allé plus lentement encore. Ils regardèrent quelques secondes les deux tranches, puis Casey éclata de rire, essayant vainement d'étouffer le son dans ses mains. Derek soupira, penaud.

« Bon, eh ben, je crois que là, c'est un peu fichu, pour la soirée romantique. »

Casey repartit immédiatement dans son fou-rire, qui s'était un peu calmé, et voulu répondre quelque chose, mais elle n'arriva qu'à articuler quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Il se leva pour venir à côté d'elle, un peu vexé, et plongea son regard dans le sien, faussement menaçant :

« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, Macdonald ? »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux brillants de larmes, les joues toutes roses. Il plissa les yeux, et l'embrassa doucement, faisant taire le nouvel éclat de rire qui lui montait dans la gorge. Lentement, tout en savourant le baiser, elle posa une main derrière sa nuque, alors que l'autre se posait sagement sur son torse. Il passa sa main derrière son dos, traçant des cercles légers avec ses doigts, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ils se détachèrent un bref instant, la chaise de Casey encombrant plus que nécessaire, pour se ré-embrasser, encore et encore.

Casey avait oublié qu'ils ne devaient faire que diner, et se rendre au bal ensuite. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait mit une jolie robe bleue pour l'occasion, qu'elle avait dit à Emily et Sally qu'elles les verraient et que celles-ci allaient sûrement l'attendre. Il n'y avait que la chaleur, et les papillons qui se bousculaient dans son ventre par milliers. Et Derek, évidemment. Sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains dans son dos, son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit vaguement qu'il l'amenait lentement jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant, et elle se blottit contre lui quand ils s'allongèrent dessus, sans pour autant cesser les baisers. Elle était transportée.

Il passa une main sous le vêtement, sans cesser ses légères caresses, et de l'autre, avec une petite hésitation, remonta doucement la robe, glissant sur ses jambes. Elle se crispa un peu, mais le laissa faire, l'embrassant plus passionnément encore. Elle déboutonna en tremblant le premier bouton de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, avant qu'il commence à déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou, puis sur son épaule, alors qu'elle faisait sauter deux boutons de plus. Elle haletait ; il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avec douceur et tendresse, passion et chaleur, amour. Elle se détendit totalement sous ses mots doux et ses caresses, il la rassura avec des baisers, et des regards brûlants d'amour.

Ce fut magique ;

Dans un bref moment de clarté, elle songea avec délice que c'était la meilleure saint-Valentin de toute sa vie.

OoO

Il se réveilla avant elle, mais fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et à ne pas bouger, pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille à son tour. Elle était collée contre lui, ses jambes entrelacées au siennes, et respirait doucement, le visage calme et reposé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement les cheveux bruns, sans quitter son sourire. Il se sentait stupide, à être aussi heureux : ce n'était pas sa première fois (il était tout de même _Derek Venturi_), mais… C'était avec Casey_. _Alors il se permettait d'être idiot, puisque, de toutes manières, il n'y avait qu'avec qu'elle qu'il était ainsi.

Elle remua doucement, il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, et elle lui adressa un sourire endormi.

« Salut, Trésor. »

« Salut… » Souffla-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Et voila » s'amusa-t-il « tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, maintenant. »

« Rêve. » marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

Il allait se lever quand le téléphone de Casey sonna. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille récupéra rapidement sa robe qu'elle enfila à la vite à vite, et récupéra son portable qui était resté dans son petit sac près de la table.

« Allo ? Emily ? »

Derek grimaça. Dans cinq minutes, il était mal.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, 9h ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Que j'étais malade ? »

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe.

« Oh merci, Em', t'es un amour ! Je serais là cet après-midi, promis. »

Elle raccrocha, et se tourna vers Derek avec un regard polaire. Il esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Il le sentait mal, là. Il savait que la soirée n'aurait pas du se passer un jeudi. Il savait aussi que cela n'allait poser que des problèmes… Qui commençaient tout de suite, malheureusement pour lui.

« Derek… » Commença Casey, glaciale. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé, _avant _? »

« Parce que tu dormais super bien. » sourit-il.

« On en train de louper les cours !! » s'écria la jeune fille, furieuse.

« Et on n'est sûrement pas les seuls, Trésor. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! » cria la brune, totalement hors d'elle désormais devant le flemme de son petit-ami. « Je n'ai jamais loupé les cours si je n'y étais pas obligée ! Je ne veux pas que ça commence maintenant, alors que je suis en terminale ! »

« Il y a une première fois à tout, Case. Calme-toi, personne ne va t'en vouloir parce que tu as loupé trois petits cours de rien du tout. T'es la meilleure du lycée ! »

« Et ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire, ma mère ? »

Derek soupira, enfila son jean, et s'approcha de Casey. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, fixant les yeux bleus paniqués de la jeune fille, et lui sourit gentiment ;

« Trésor, tu te calmes, d'accord ? Je m'occupe des parents, et de tous les adultes que tu voudras, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, et il l'embrassa gentiment, avant de souffler à son oreille, malicieux :

« Et si on mangeait ce fondant au chocolat ? »


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon. Ahem. Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'est PAS sérieux. Sauf peut-être la dernière partie. Pour oublier que c'était l'avant-dernier (je compte l'épilogue), je me suis juste éclatée, j'ai écrit comme ça venait, et j'avoue que je m'y suis moins attardé que sur les autres. Je suis désolée, mais c'était pour ne pas trop me sentir nostalgique MDR. Enfin breeef... Bonne lecture ! _

_Bsxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy :** Merci beaucoup ! Nan sérieux, ça t'ai vraiment arrivé ? 0o. Eh ben... C'est toujours une expérience de plus xD. Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Maëva :** Je ne me lasse pas des gentils commentaires ! ;). Merci beaucoup, et au fait, pas mal du tout, ton "générique" ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Horssy-22 :** Merci beaucoupp !! Je suis désolée, mais l'adresse ne marche pas :s. J'espère que appréciera ce nouveau chapitre !

**Romania :** Mercii ! Voui, je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir Internet, alors je comprends tout a fait que tu sois si heureuse de le retrouver xp. Mais ne t'évanouis pas, quand même, il faut bien que tu review ce chapitre ! xD. Nan, nan, promis, ce n'est pas un ordre... (Enfin... xp). J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

* * *

**Indéniablement heureux**

Il avait la classe, comme toujours. Ce soir, il avait un smoking, pas spécialement parce que c'était le bal de promo, mais surtout pour faire plaisir à Casey. Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher, avec cette douce insolence qui le caractérisait, de laisser deux boutons de sa chemise blanche défaits et sa veste entrouverte. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Il avait le teint légèrement bronzé, pour avoir passé de nombreux après-midi dans la piscine d'Emily, et, comme à son habitude, il avait son petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux noisette brillaient de cette malice enfantine, mais aussi d'admiration muette pour sa cavalière, qui se tenait à son bras.

Elle était magnifique. Le bustier de sa robe océan serrait sa taille fine, puis la jupe s'évasaient jusqu'à ses chevilles, en différents voiles plus ou moins épais ou transparents, qui donnaient un effet léger et virevoltant, qui lui donnait des airs irréels et féeriques. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche où quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient et retombaient sur son visage fin et plus pâle que Derek. Son sourire était éclatant, et ses yeux brillaient de joie, de fierté, d'émerveillement. Elle serrait le bras de son cavalier avec une excitation certaine.

« Les autres doivent nous attendre, Trésor. On ne va peut-être pas rester devant cette porte toute la soirée ? » Finit par demander Derek avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de sa petite bulle et acquiesça doucement ;

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et encore une fois, s'arrêtèrent. La musique était forte. D'un côté, le buffet, tenu par quelques professeurs qui semblaient, dans cette ambiance joyeuse et adolescente, moins stricts, plus amicaux. De l'autre, tous les terminales, plus quelques autres lycéens qui s'étaient discrètement incrustés dans la fête, qui discutaient, dansaient et riaient, en petits groupes qui n'en formaient au final plus qu'un. Derrière, par-dessus la tête des autres, ils aperçurent la scène, ou deux élèves, concentrés, s'occupaient de la sono.

Ils n'en virent pas davantage, Sally et son cavalier, un certain Arthur, arrivaient en souriant. Sally était éclatante, dans sa robe rouge flamboyante, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ralph et Emeline, une petite rousse timide, puis Sam et Jenny, un vrai garçon manqué qui avait tout de même prit la peine de mettre une jolie robe noire qui mettait ses courbes féminines en valeur surgirent par derrière.

« Tu es magnifique, Sally. » la complimenta Casey.

« Toi aussi, Case. Tu sais où est Emily ? »

« Non. Elle doit être… »

« Ici ! » s'exclama la voix joyeuse de la petite brune.

Emily était ravissante. Elle avait une robe dorée, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle comportait des manches courtes et bouffantes, et un col carré. On aurait dit une princesse, ce que Casey s'empressa de faire remarquer en riant. Max enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et Emily l'embrassa légèrement avant de souffler, complice, à ses amies :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon Prince Charmant ! »

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, puis commencèrent à discuter comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues d'une semaine, alors qu'elles s'étaient quittées quelques heures plutôt. Les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé par-dessus la tête de leurs petites-amies, puis Ralph et Sam invitèrent leurs cavalières respectives à danser. Max et Derek commencèrent donc à faire connaissance avec Arthur, et découvrirent que celui-ci, plus âgé, travaillaient dur pour devenir policier. Derek éclata de rire.

« Toi, pour sur, je vais te garder dans mes contacts ! »

Max tapota l'épaule de Derek, et, souffla à Arthur, faussement confident :

« Derek est un petit délinquant juvénile. Si, plus tard, tu as une affaire de sérial killer tuant de jolies jeunes filles, demande-lui son alibi ! »

Arthur eut un sourire amusé, puis haussa un sourcil en laissant son regard vagabonder vers les filles.

« Il me semblait pourtant qu'il en avait trouvé une pas mal. » déclara-t-il.

« C'est une couverture ! » affirma Max le plus sérieusement du monde. « Cette fille, c'est sa demi-sœur, et sûrement complice. Elle est sans doute aussi dérangée que lui. »

« Sa demi-sœur ?! » répéta Arthur, surpris, en fixant Derek.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que Max avait dit que Casey était sa demi-sœur ? Elle était juste sa petite-amie. Lizzie était sa demi-sœur. Casey… Casey n'était plus rien de tout cela depuis bien longtemps –enfin, il lui semblait que cela faisait bien longtemps. Il esquissa un sourire faussement psychotique, entrant dans le jeu de Max.

« Oh, oui, c'est ma demi-sœur, mais sûrement pas ma complice. Elle a juste le profil de mes victimes, brunes, intelligentes, et affreusement séduisantes. N'oublions pas que je suis un psychopathe en puissance ! »

Arthur éclata de rire à son tour, oubliant de comprendre le lien réel qui unissait Derek et Casey. De toutes manières, comme ils avaient le même âge, ces deux-là, à moins d'être faux jumeaux, ne risquaient pas d'avoir du sang en commun. Alors, bof. Il n'allait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

« Je me dois donc de prévenir cette jeune fille qu'elle court un grave danger ? »

Max secoua la tête, faussement désolé.

« Malheureusement, il l'a littéralement ensorcelé. Casey n'acceptera jamais de vous croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je n'accepterais jamais de croire ? » s'incrusta Casey en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek sourit, l'enlaça par la taille en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Oh, rien de très important, Trésor. Simplement que je suis un psychopathe en puissance, sérial killer, qui te tuera sûrement quand tu t'y attendras le moins. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel, et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

« Tant pis, je prends le risque de rester avec toi. » souffla-t-elle tranquillement.

« En plein dans ce que je disais ! » s'exclama Max pour Arthur avec une mine affligée.

« C'est triste de voir l'influence qu'on les mauvais garçons sur les jeunes filles, de nos jours. » conclu Arthur, en couvant les amoureux d'un regard faussement désolé.

OoO

Il la serra un peu plus fort, et plongea la tête dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement, la faisant frissonner, alors qu'ils dansaient lentement, au rythme de la musique douce. Elle se nicha tout contre lui, pour étouffer le gémissement que les baisers dans un endroit si sensible lui donnait envie de pousser. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de la tourmenter ainsi.

« Derek. » chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il se détacha de son cou et lui adressa un sourire en coin railleur.

« Je te fais tant d'effets que ça, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il fièrement.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais du se mordre la joue pour ne pas laisser paraître son amusement. Ce que le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement, bien sur. Son sourire ce fit plus grand encore, et Casey soupira, faussement agacée.

« Ce que tu peux être prétentieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

« Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi ! » répliqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

« 1 point par tout. » concéda la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Il sourit, malicieux, et embrassa avec fougue les lèvres tentatrices qui esquissait un sourire pour lui. Elle laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux du jeune homme, en se collant outrageusement contre lui. Il se détacha, vaincu, les yeux brillants de désir.

« Ok. Tu as gagné pour cette fois-ci. » Admit-il, bon joueur.

C'était sûrement le seul jeu où il ne faisait pas de scandale quand il perdait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu essayer de faire pour que ça cesse, ils avaient fini par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer des taquineries habituelles, des chamailleries idiotes et puériles. Ils en avaient fait un jeu. C'était idiot, mais ça évitait une véritable dispute, et ça les rapprochaient plus encore.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. « Je suis tellement gentille que je vais dire égalité. »

« Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me résister. » déclara-t-il aussitôt en bombant le torse.

« irrécupérable. » soupira-t-elle, 'désespérée'.

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » souffla-t-il près de son oreille.

« Je t'aime ? » fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il embrassa sa joue, puis son nez, joueur, déposa des myriades de baisers papillons un peu partout dans son cou, puis, enfin, approcha de ses lèvres et les frôla à peine, ce qui suffit à la faire fermer les yeux et pousser un petit soupir de bonheur.

« Je t'aime. » confirma-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Il rie doucement, son orgueil d'adolescent augmentant intérieurement d'un cran, fier de pouvoir la faire craquer grâce à quelques baisers.

« Tu as de la chance » commenta-t-il avec nonchalance. « Je t'aime aussi, Trésor. »

Elle prit un air innocent et angélique.

« Tu ne me tueras pas ce soir, alors ? »

Il éclata de rire, alors que la musique baissait doucement.

« Promis. »

OoO

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fébrile. C'était idiot, elle avait affirmé à tout le monde qu'elle se fichait du résultat, ou des noms qui allaient sortir de cette petite enveloppe. Pourtant, elle la regardait fixement, dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle contenait son nom, et celui de Derek. Une partie d'elle rêvait d'être une seconde fois élue reine de bal. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y attacher d'importance, mais quand Kendra, avec un petit sourire, sortit le papier, elle serra la main de son petit-ami plus fort. Il la fixa un instant amusé, et mima un « irrécupérable » moqueur.

« Cette année » commença la blonde. « Le roi et la reine du bal sont… »

Elle se stoppa, toute l'assemblée (les filles, du moins) suspendues à ses lèvres.

« Oh ne fait durer le suspense. » grommela Casey entre ses dents.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Kendra braqua son regard sur l'assemblée.

« Max Freaks et Emily Davies ! »

Casey s'empressa d'applaudir, en adressant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, qui, main dans la main avec Max, montait sur la scène, surexcitée. Elle reçu sa couronne avec un air béat scotché sur le visage, et les applaudissements retentir de plus belle quand Max embrassa la jeune fille avec tendresse.

« Pas trop déçue ? » souffla Derek dans son oreille.

« Pas le moins du monde. » affirma-t-elle en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Emily.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de mentir comme ça ? » la gronda-t-il, amusé.

« Absolument pas ! » répondit-elle joyeusement.

OoO

« Derek ? » murmura-t-elle en poussant le battant de la porte.

Il dormait. Une main sous sa tête, l'autre sous son oreiller, respirant doucement, le visage calme. Elle sourit doucement, s'approcha à pas de loups, et s'assit près de lui, sans oser le réveiller. Néanmoins, elle caressa doucement sa joue, dans un geste compulsif, et embrassa tout doucement ses lèvres, consciente que ce n'était sûrement pas un petit bisou pareil qui allait sortir le jeune homme de son sommeil. Pourtant, elle se sentit soudainement attirée contre lui, et les lèvres se reposèrent sur les siennes, plus fougueuses, plus passionnées.

« Tu ne dormais pas ! » constata-t-elle, le ton accusateur.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à venir. » se justifia-t-il sans la lâcher.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dans le noir.

« Pour me prouver encore une fois combien j'étais irrésistible, bien sur. »

Grognant doucement, faussement agacée, elle le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule. Il attrapa la main, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, de sorte qu'il n'y eut bientôt qu'un espace très restreint entre leurs deux visages seulement. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme près de ses lèvres, et, bien qu'elle rechignait à l'avouer, rien que cela suffisait à la rendre folle –folle de lui. Mon dieu. Comment avait-elle fait pour devenir accro à lui à ce point ? Il était pire qu'une drogue. S'en était effrayant.

« Tu dors ? » souffla-t-il, amusé, en sachant qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Tu sais bien que je n'oserai pas. » marmonna-t-il.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur renversante de pèche de Casey, en entendant à peine le « bien sur » qu'elle rétorquait en réponse. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Elle frissonna, il sourit contre sa peau, et l'embrassa doucement, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il sente les ongles de la main qu'il tenait encore pénétrés dans la sienne.

« Derek… est-ce que tu te rends compte que Lizzie, Edwin et Marti dorment juste à côté ? »

Il ne prit pas compte des (faibles) protestations de la jeune fille. Il remonta le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa joue, pour redescendre vers ses lèvres, qu'il attrapa avec gourmandise. La main toujours libre de Casey se posa, comme un automatisme, derrière sa nuque, alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Il se redressa un peu, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Ils se tenaient toujours la main. Les doigts entrelacés se serraient un peu plus, à chaque frisson, et chaque sensation qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Derek… » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'ils se détachaient pour respirer.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » se défendit-il tout de suite. « Tu es délicieuse, et affreusement tentante. T'avais pas qu'à être si jolie, Trésor. »

« J'allais te dire que je t'aime, mais, merci pour le compliment. » s'amusa la brune.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur encore. Ses mains glissèrent lentement le long des jambes de la jeune fille, avec une lenteur calculée, tandis qu'elle caressait avec douceur la peau nue de Derek (Nda : on va dire qu'il dort torse nu, normalement).Ils prolongèrent leur torture respective pendant quelques temps encore, puis s'aimèrent totalement, oubliant que des enfants dormaient à côté.

Comme toujours, ce fut doux et passionné.

Elle lui tourna le dos un instant, fatiguée, alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille, en caressant avec une douceur lasse son ventre. Elle sourit, perdue entre le sommeil et la réalité.

« Et dire qu'au départ, j'étais venue juste pour dormir avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas incompatible. » marmonna-t-il en baillant. « Bonne nuit, Trésor. »

Il embrassa l'épaule dénudée qui se trouvait à porter de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle lui soufflait une bonne nuit à voix basse et endormie.

OoO

_(Scène rajoutée, POV Lizzie & Edwin, juste parce que ça m'est venu comme ça xD.)_

Lizzie, choquée, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte dans une mimique entre le dégout, la surprise, et l'horreur, quand Edwin sortit de la salle de bain. Il haussa un sourcil étonné, et s'approcha de ce que regardait avec temps d'intensité sa demi-sœur. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, pourtant. C'était la chambre de Casey. Bon, le lit n'était pas encore fait, c'est vrai, c'était étonnant. Mais delà à avoir un regard pareil…

« Euh… Lizzie, » se décida-t-il à intervenir prudemment. « On peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… Casey… » Balbutia seulement la jeune fille, en semblant revenir à elle.

Edwin fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ce matin ? On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme !

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre, mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il franchement.

Lizzie le fusilla du regard, et il retint un soupir de soulagement. Aaah, elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, tant mieux. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, elle déglutit difficilement.

« Je voulais réveiller Casey, et elle n'est pas dans son lit. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Oui, et après ? Qu'est-ce… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Si Casey n'était pas son lit, mais n'était pas réveillée, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait être… Dans la chambre de Derek. Il déglutit à son tour, fixa un bref –très, très bref instant la chambre de son frère, pour revenir sur Lizzie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lizzie faisait cette tête. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, il devait faire la même. Le fait d'imaginer, non d'avoir la preuve presque sous les yeux, que Derek et Casey avaient…

« Oh non, non, non ! Vision d'horreur, au secours ! » Gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit une seconde plus tard. Les yeux fermés, c'était encore pire. La main réconfortante de Lizzie se posa son sur son épaule.

« Sois fort, Ed'. On doit pouvoir surmonter ça. » Souffla-t-elle, faussement rassurante.

« Mais… mais enfin… » Bégaya-t-il, ahuri et désespéré à la fois.

« Je sais, je sais. » dit Lizzie avec une moue compréhensive.

Face à face, silencieux, ils s'observèrent pendant une minute en silence, se remettant doucement de leurs émotions. Lentement, comme Lizzie avant, Edwin commença à se remettre du choc de la nouvelle, et respira à nouveau librement. Il fit un sourire hésitant à sa demi-sœur :

« Je suppose que… euh… on va devoir s'habituer ? »

Lizzie eut une petite grimace.

« Ouais, sûrement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'en était pas douté. Après tout, ils sont ensemble depuis janvier, et ils sont tous les deux 17 ans, alors… »

Nouveau léger silence. Puis Edwin conclut, avec une assurance forcé.

« On va s'habituer. Il faut juste ne pas trop y penser. »

« Exactement ! » approuva aussitôt Lizzie, avec un regard soulagé.

Evidemment, le destin est souvent cruel avec ceux qui prétendent pouvoir en passer outre. Alors que, forts de leur toute nouvelle assurance, certains de pouvoir se faire à l'idée, Lizzie et Edwin allaient descendre en bas, la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme torse nu, les cheveux plus en batailles que jamais, un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il passa devant les deux autres adolescents sans les voir. Il tenait la main d'une Casey rieuse, qui ne les vit pas plus. Les deux éclatèrent de rire sans raison apparente, et s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

Lizzie laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Derek, non ! » s'exclama soudain la voix étouffée de Casey.

« Ce n'est rien qu'une douche à deux, Trésor. » répondit la voix amusé de Derek.

Lizzie attrapa la manche d'Edwin.

« Oh mon dieu… » Jura celui-ci avec la mine la plus dégoutée du monde.

« Je vais vomir… » Gémit Lizzie, la voix blanche.

Mais ils restèrent cloués sur la place, comme figés, malgré les gloussements gênés de Casey, puis malgré l'eau qui commença ensuite à couler, preuve que le brun avait eut ce qu'il désirait.

« Je suis traumatisé à vie. » remarqua seulement Edwin, alors, qu'enfin, ils arrivaient à descendre, hagards.

OoO

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être l'année prochaine. » laissa échapper Casey dans un soupir, enroulée dans sa serviette, le regard fixé dans celui de Derek par le miroir.

« Moi non plus, Trésor. » admit le jeune homme. « Mais tu es bien trop brillante pour te contenter de la fac d'ici, et je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour aller dans celle de New-York. »

Casey se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais… comment on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit le temps de s'habiller, tandis que Casey se séchait les cheveux, puis, dès qu'elle eut terminé, il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça avec tendresse, et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Les regards ne se quittaient pas dans le miroir.

« Je sais pas, Case. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'être philosophe ce matin… Alors, tu te contenteras du banal 'on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve', désolé pour la non-originalité. »

Casey rie doucement, puis, fermant les yeux, se laissa aller à son étreinte.

« Derek ? » insista-t-elle tout de même.

« Oui ? »

« Je tenais à te dire que… Malgré tout… Tu es toujours le pire gamin que je n'ai jamais rencontré. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Et toi, tu es toujours aussi peste et Miss-Je-sais-tout qu'au premier jour. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Moi aussi, Trésor. Moi aussi. »

**FIN**

(Mais il y a encore l'épilogue, promis.)


	18. Chapter 18

_Ahem. Et bien, voilà, je crois qu'on y est. C'est la fin de "Juste un baiser". J'avoue que je me sens toute bizarre..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez, laissez pleins de reviews xp_

_Bsxxxx_

_Lil's_

* * *

**Fjudy : **Merci, merci, merci et encore merci !! J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue !

**Horssy-22 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'aime beaucoup tes histoires ! Oui, je vais écrire une autre fic, ce sera la suite de celle-ci, en fait. J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue !

**MissGranger33 :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Romania :** Merciiii ! Voui, évidemment, cet épilogue est heureux xp. Mais comme il y a une suite, attends-toi à revoir surgir mon esprit sadique (A). J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue !

* * *

**Epilogue**

« Dereeeek ! »

Le dit Derek releva la tête. Une jeune femme entra dans sa chambre, furieuse, et pointa un doigt rageur sur son torse en hurlant toutes les insanités qui lui passait par la tête. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, il se contenta de la détailler sous tous les détails. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos, parfaitement lisses. Ses beaux yeux bleus le fusillaient du regard ; mais avant tout, il laissa glisser son regard sur le corps nu, simplement caché par une serviette. C'était vraiment une vision magnifique. Il se sentit ramené à la réalité par un coup brutal sur l'épaule.

« Ecoute moi quand je te parle, espèce de dépravé sexuel ! On peut savoir où tu as caché mes vêtements ? »

Il se releva prestement, pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa petite-amie, et lui envoya un sourire éclatant d'innocence, mais surtout d'hypocrisie.

« Mais enfin, Trésor, pourquoi est-ce que se serait moi ? »

Elle tremblait de rage, il le voyait bien. Sa main était crispée plus que nécessaire sur la serviette, et elle s'efforçait apparemment de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il haussa un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-amusé, alors qu'elle répondait enfin, avec un soupir de frustration.

« Tu es toujours responsable de tout ! »

Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa petite mise en scène se déroulerait si bien, et surtout se passerait si pareillement à l'autre. La brune eut envie de l'étrangler, mais, à la place, une autre scène vint faire éruption dans son esprit, étrangement similaire. Elle hoqueta de surprise, et releva la tête vers son petit-ami. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Oh le…

« Derek, tu es vraiment… Je n'arrive pas à croire que… J'avais mes vêtements, l'an dernier !! » S'exclama-t-elle en dernier recours, alors qu'il éclatait réellement de rire.

C'était les vacances de Noël, et Casey était revenue de New-York par la même occasion. Ils avaient passé tout le premier semestre à s'envoyer des mails, à se rejoindre pendant les week-ends le plus souvent possible mais avoir trois semaines rien que tous les deux (avec leur famille, mais bon) c'était vraiment bien. Et puis… Derek avait constaté que, cette année, _la _date de l'année dernière tombait pendant les vacances. Alors… il en avait profité.

« Il faut croire que je n'avais pas d'idées tordues derrière la tête l'année dernière » répondit-il finalement, en essayant d'oublier la mine indignée et hilarante de la jeune femme.

Casey poussa un soupir agacé, sans lâcher sa serviette, mais finalement, un sourire amusé ne pu s'empêcher d'apparaître sur son visage. C'était si bon, après des mois à la fac, dans sa petite chambre universitaire, de revenir à la maison ! Elle secoua néanmoins la tête.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je m'accroche à toi ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, tout allant soigneusement fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé (Marti, du haut de ses 9 ans, avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'entrer à sa guise), puis revint vers la jeune fille, et lui attrapa la main avec douceur, en approchant son visage du sien, malicieux.

« Hum… Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et s'éloigna un tout petit peu.

« Malheureusement pour moi. »

Il serra plus fort la fine main dans la sienne, et ses yeux brillèrent avec intensité, alors qu'il la poussait contre le mur. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et son dos se cogna contre la paroi. Il esquissa un sourire railleur, puis, sans signe avant coureur, attrapa avec un désir presque sauvage les lèvres de la jeune femme, en même temps que sa deuxième main. La serviette tomba par terre. Frustrée, incapable de tout mouvement, nue contre lui, elle se vengea en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il ne se retira pas, elle non plus. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes, avec passion, et elle le sentit sourire, malgré la douleur et le sang. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent, elle toujours prisonnière de ses mains, elle chuchota, à la fois amusée et sérieuse :

« Et il était vraiment nécessaire que je sois nue, pour faire revivre la scène ? Franchement, Derek, tu es le pire pervers qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer ! »

Il lâcha une des mains pour caresser doucement la peau nue de Casey, avec un sourire taquin.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la fin de la scène, Trésor. »

Essayant d'oublier les battements affolés de son corps, et les frissons qui la parcouraient, elle extirpa avec adresse son autre main, rattrapa sa serviette, et se dégagea avec souplesse, en remettant la serviette comme elle était auparavant. Il prit une mine légèrement déboussolée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec une lenteur toute calculée vers la porte fermée.

« C'était… Juste un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Cette fille ne finirait-elle donc jamais de le surprendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Ses yeux étincelèrent, il s'approcha avec une démarche presque féline d'elle. Et répondit un « certainement pas » doucereux. Faussement perturbée, elle balbutia :

« Derek… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Elle était vraiment convaincante, dans son rôle de pauvre demi-sœur ne comprenant pas les réactions étranges de son demi-frère détesté… Mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou, puis revint sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre allant directement se balader dans ses cheveux. La serviette retomba au sol mais, cette fois-ci, elle n'en eut cure, profitant au maximum des caresses tendres et passionnés de son petit-ami.

Ils n'entendirent pas la petite voix plaintive de Marti.

« Papaaa… Il y a des bruits bizarres dans la chambre de Derek ! »

OoO

Il caressa les longs cheveux bruns, avec un sourire. Il adorait la voir endormie, elle était décidemment trop mignonne. Et dire qu'un an auparavant, rien que le fait de lui parler gentiment lui semblait incroyable ! Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, se remémorant avec plaisir la scène qui s'était déroulé plutôt dans la soirée. Avec un sourire idiot, il songea stupidement que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, en ce moment, ne passerait sûrement pas facilement… Et il s'en réjouissait.

OoO

Elle était à moitié endormie, mais sentait encore le corps chaud de Derek tout près d'elle. Elle avait la tête dans son cou, et elle sentait aussi qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, il était si tendre ! Et dire, que, un an auparavant, elle avait été horrifiée de ce baiser qu'elle avait trouvé si sauvage ! Elle esquissa un sourire endormi, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, et pensa alors que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée… A son plus grand bonheur !

**FIN**

**(définitive… enfin, presque mouhahahahah)**


End file.
